Sólo quiero una vida contigo
by Melina Tolentino
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si en lugar de poder declararle su amor Naoki a Kotoko no hubiera podido? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella desaparece y el se casa con alguien más? una historia alterna donde su mayor error le costó a Naoki la felicidad que tanto buscaba.
1. Chapter 1

**Es mi primer Fic aquí espero les guste. :)**

Capítulo 1

Era inicios de verano cuando mi padre cayó enfermo a causa del estrés y las preocupaciones de la compañía haciendo que su corazón se debilitara. Era molesto saber que quizá a causa de la discusión que tuvimos esa misma noche fue la pauta para que su estado de salud decayera, tuve que hacerme cargo de la compañía durante el tiempo que mi padre estaba en recuperación, obligándome a dejar mi sueño de ser médico a un lado, era frustrante saber que estaría haciendo al final lo que mis padres habían decidido por mi y algo que no me entusiasmaba demasiado, estar entre cuatro paredes, administrando una empresa no era lo mío.

Durante todo este tiempo, Kotoko a pesar de ser torpe y descuidada, daba lo mejor de sí para que no nos preocupáramos mucho mientras mamá estaba en el hospital cuidando de mi padre, era interesante verla siempre haciendo los alimentos que estaban a un grado de ser una crisis nuclear pero que poco a poco fue mejorando, cosa que nunca le dije. Era obvio que a pesar de lo molesta que resultaba a veces, su amor sincero y la atención que tenía al escuchar y preocuparse por mis problemas me hacían sentir seguro, era como si ella fuera una fuerte columna de donde siempre que quisiera podía apoyarme y ella estaría gustosa de hacerlo. Sin duda una forma egoísta de pensar pues, sin importar lo mucho que me agradaba su compañía, me resistía a pensar alguna vez algo romántico con ella, no era que no me gustara o que no la quisiera, simplemente no quería ceder ante ella, porque naturalmente, no me gusta perder.

La distancia que había entre nosotros era peligrosa, pues cada día se estrechaba más y tarde o temprano le confesaría que de alguna manera se había metido bajo mi piel, haciendo que todo el día pensara en ella. Cuando estaba en la universidad, siempre la buscaba con la mirada, trataba de ir los mismos días que iba ella al club de tenis, tener que aguantar mis ganas de romperle la cara a Kinnosuke cada vez que se acercaba a ella con la intención de conquistarla. En secreto, ella había despertado en mi esos deseos e impulsos que celosamente guardaba.

Sin embargo, la situación en la compañía cada día decaía un poco más y necesitábamos inversiones altas, ya que sin ellas no sólo la empresa tendría que cerrar, sino muchas personas quedarían sin empleo y la familia se quedaría en la banca rota, conocer al director Oizumi fue como una pequeña brisa de aire fresco ante tanto caos.

Sabía que tanto interés en mi no era simple curiosidad, pues cuando me propuso tener una cita de matrimonio con su nieta, me quedó claro que para que el accediera a invertir en nosotros, tenía que haber un precio que pagar, y por supuesto, tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad.

Después de discutirlo con mis padres, tomé la decisión de aceptar la propuesta del magnate y tener una cita con su nieta. Su nombre era Sahoko, había estudiado desde el preescolar en una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de todo Japón. Debía reconocer que era hermosa y muy refinada, sin embargo era sosa y cada ves que hablaba trataba de disimular el aburrimiento que me causaba, sólo podía pensar en el dolor que le causaba a Kotoko y lo que eso me disgustaba.

Me sentía mal por la chica, pues estaba claro que lo que me interesaba de ella no era su presencia, sino la sustanciosa inversión que su abuelo haría en la compañía, debo reconocer que soy un completo canalla por utilizar a Sahoko de esa manera pero para mi en esos momentos era lo que más me beneficiaba a mi y a mi familia.

Mientras coqueteaba con aquella muchacha, Kotoko tenía citas con Kinnosuke, moría de celos cada día, sólo yo tenía que tener todas sus sonrisas y sus atenciones, sobretodo, era el único que podía besar sus labios, el no tenía derecho pues su corazón me pertenecía. Pero, ¿quién era yo para negarle su felicidad? ¿por qué me creía con el derecho de decidir con quien debía salir y con quien no? Si yo mismo había puesto una barrera impenetrable desde que decidí comprometerme con Sahoko, no era más que un estúpido arrogante que había puesto su interés antes que su corazón.

Caminando por el campus las amigas de Kotoko: Satomi y Jinko quienes me abordaron sorprendidas de mi precensia.

\- ¡Irie Naoki! ¿Por qué estás en la escuela? - preguntaron al unísono.

\- ¿No puedo venir a la escuela? - respondí - aún soy un estudiante que se esta tomando un descanso.

\- Oh, por cierto Kotoko hoy no está aquí - me dijo como sabiendo lo que quería preguntarles pero no me atrevía.

\- No pregunte por ella - dije mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Ella ya se fué al restaurante

-¿El restaurante? ¿no cierran hoy?

-Eso es lo que tu sabes, aunque ella no necesitaba ir aún así fue a trabajar en su día libre, está estudiando con Kin Chan - dijo Satomi

\- ¿Estudiando juntos? - desde cuando hacen eso ellos dos y sobretodo ¿que hacen juntos? Sentí una punzada en mi corazón

\- Esa es una excusa - respondió Jinko - probablemente Kotoko fue a responder la propuesta de matrimonio que le hizo Kin chan.

\- ¿Propuesta de matrimonio? - me paré en seco y volteé a verlas, sentí como el sentimiento de angustia y pérdida se apoderaban de mi, tuve que contenerme para no salir corriendo a buscarla.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No sabías que Kin Chan le propuso matrimonio a Kotoko? - me dijo inquisitiva - creo que ella por fin abrió los ojos ante el amor, que no está cegado por el dinero ni fama ni fortuna.

\- Bueno, creo que te hemos dicho demasiado - concluyó Satomi en un tono de burla - que disfrutes tu matrimonio arreglado Naoki.

Mientras ellas se alejaban riéndose abiertamente de mi, sus palabras fueron un balde de agua fría, aunque mi semblante era el mismo de siempre, por dentro estaba muriendo, aunque me negaba aceptarlo o confesarlo, sentía que la perdía y que mi vida estaría vacía sin ella. Por más dinero que Sahoko pudiera darme, no podía compararlo con las sonrisas y el amor sincero que Kotoko me ofrecía a diario y quizá esta vez, quien se apodere de sus besos ya no sea yo sino otro hombre.

Pensar eso me llenó de coraje, rabia y celos porque a pesar de mis esfuerzos por dejar las cosas como estaban no podía, tenía que cancelar la boda con la nieta del director Oizuma y decirle a Kotoko lo que sentía.

Mi cuerpo automáticamente comenzó a correr en dirección a mi casa, para poder esperarla ahí y rogarle, suplicarle que no se casara con otro hombre que no fuera yo, que no podía dejar de quererme de la noche a la mañana, que yo era al único hombre que ella debía amar.

Cuando llegué a mi destino ya era de noche, entré un poco exaltado para buscar a Kotoko, sin embargo la escena que me encontré detrás de la puerta era desoladora, mi madre estaba llorando en los brazos de mi padre. Yuki, con tono triste me dijo:

\- Kotoko se ha ido, vino su padre por ella.

¿Qué? ¿se fue? ¿me abandonó?, ¡Kotoko no te puedes ir así! grité en mi mente, miré a mi hermano pequeño y salí corriendo sin importarme que estuviera lloviendo a cántaros, simplemente quería verla y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y disculparme por lo cruel que había sido todo este tiempo.

Llegué al restaurante de su padre esperando encontrarme aún a Kotoko ahí, después de todo fue a trabajar en su día libre sin embargo, sólo vi al señor Aihara y al verlo mi alma volvió a mi, supuse que ahí estaba ella..

\- Buenas noches señor Aihara - saludé cortesmente, el me miró algo extrañado pero me invitó a pasar.

\- Hola Naoki ¿que te trae por aquí?

\- Señor, busco a Kotoko... ¿le puede decir que quiero hablar con ella un momento? - me miró extrañado ante mi petición, agachó la cabeza con un aire de tristeza, lo cual me puso en alerta.

\- Hijo, no sé para que la buscas pero sólo te puedo decir que ella se fue de Tokio - me dijo mirándome a los ojos - no volverá, lo siento.

\- ¿a dónde se ha ido? - pregunté sin poder aguantar mis emociones por más tiempo, ¿por qué Kokotoko, por que?

\- No te lo puedo decir, es algo que me pidió ella.

\- Entiendo, gracias que esté bien, hasta pronto...

Como pude salí de ahí con el alma hecha añicos, a lo lejos vi a Kinnosuke y decidí enfrentarlo, quizá ella se fue al pueblo de dónde es él para conocer a su familia y así organizar su espléndida boda.

\- ¡Kinnosuke! - le grité mientras me acercaba a el para agarrarle de la camisa - ¿dónde está Kotoko?

\- Naoki irie - me dijo sonriendo - ¿por qué piensas que te lo diré? Aunque lo supiera de mi boca no saldría ni una palabra...

\- ¡No mientas! - le grité

\- Oh... El genio Irie Naoiki también tiene su temperamento - dijo sarcásticamente mientras se soltaba de mi agarre

\- Sé muy bien que le propusiste matrimonio a Kotoko y ella vino a responderte, ¿acaso te dijo que si y te la llevaste lejos para evitar que yo te la quitara?

\- ¿que te importa lo que ella me haya contestado? - me dijo molesto - ¿no se supone que tu estás a punto de casarte con esa muchacha rica? Nunca pensé que pudieras jugar con los sentimientos de tantas mujeres, vete con tu chica y olvida a Kotoko - me dijo mientras se daba la media vuelta

\- ¿Tu quien crees que eres para decirme lo que tengo que hacer o no? - perdí la paciencia - ¡OH se me olvidaba! Eres el prometido de ella, ¿por eso te crees con el derecho de darme ordenes?

\- ¿acaso me veo como alguien que fue aceptado? Mira Naoki, no sé que mierdas tengas en la cabeza y sinceramente no me importa, pero por tu culpa ella me rechazó porque te quiere a ti por eso se fue, para no ver como te entregabas a otra mujer, para no sufrir más por ti - me dijo exhausto y sin fuerzas - yo tampoco sé a dónde ha ido, pero aunque hayas venido con la intensión de decirle tus sentimientos te vas a quedar con las ganas, tuviste tu oportunidad y decidiste ir tras el dinero porque el corazón y el amor sincero de ella nunca fue suficiente para ti.

Me miró unos instantes y se marchó, no pude contestarle nada pues tenía razón, por mi egoísmo y mi filosofía de no perder nunca, hizo que la única persona que he amado en verdad se fuera. Si no hubiera sido tan cobarde, egoísta y cruel con ella, si le hubiera dicho todo lo que sentía ¿ella estaría conmigo?, creo que eso nunca lo sabré, la he perdido y no hay besos ni caricias que le hagan dudar de su decisión de olvidarme, al parecer, ésta vez es definitivo.

Sin darme cuenta pasaron las semanas y llegó el día de mi boda con Sahoko, a pesar de que busqué por todos lados a Kotoko no la encontré, tenía esperanzas de hallarla o que ella viniera a mi con esa sonrisa tan bonita que tiene diciéndome que me quería, pero no sucedió. Simplemente fue como si se la tragara la tierra, ella no era la mujer que esperaría al pie del altar, ella no sería a quien le prometería cuidarla y amarla hasta que la muerte nos separara, por más esfuerzo que le había puesto a la relación, Sahoko no era ella y eso era mi castigo por ser tan egoísta, me casaría con alguien que no amo ni me parece interesante, me caso más con su dinero que con ella y eso me hace darme cuenta de lo patético que soy.

La ceremonia y recepción fueron sencillas y discretas, no hubo luna de miel pues quería pasar el menor tiempo con ella, prefería trabajar sin descanso que estar en la misma habitación con una persona que no soportaba y me había llegado a fastidiar.

Sin querer terminé adoptando un hábito, al menos una vez al día pasaba frente el restaurante "Aihara" con la esperanza de volver a verla y encontrarme con ella. Si ese día llegaba, no me importaría dejarlo todo atrás, no me importaría nada, sólo estar con ella como debió haber sido, juntos los dos por el resto de nuestra vida.

Melina Tolentino

N/A: Espero les guste éste fic, realmente es una historia alternativa y pues quería hacer sufrir un poco a Naoki... Saludos. No olviden dejar Reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Han pasado tres años desde que se fue, en todo éste tiempo no he parado de buscarla y no he perdido la esperanza de algún día encontrarla, tengo la confianza de que si paso lo suficiente frente al restaurante de su padre, la pueda ver. Es su papá y ella no lo abandonaría, es obvio que el la visita a menudo, sólo que nunca lo he visto partir para seguirle y al fin encontrarla.

En éstos años han sucedido muchas cosas, mi matrimonio sólo es de apariencia pues simplemente no tenemos intimidad o algún contacto físico, debo confesar que el único beso que hemos compartido fue hace tres años frente el altar y eso porque más que deseo, era un protocolo que seguir. Sus labios no eran cálidos, es más, parecían no tener chiste alguno.

La empresa va en viento en popa, el director Oizuna ha recuperado la inversión y yo he amasado una sustanciosa fortuna que aunque me divorcie de Sahoko y su abuelo cierre la empresa no sufriré carencias y no me importaría quedarme en la calle si eso significa tener a mi lado a Kotoko, el valor que no tuve hace años cuando la tenía, irónicamente se había fortalecido a raíz de su ausencia.

Ocasionalmente visito el Aihara aparte de disfrutar de la deliciosa comida y mi esperanza de reencontrarme con Kotoko, me gusta pasar tiempo con el papá de mi amada, pues tenemos buenos temas de conversación. Rara vez le pregunto por ella y cuando lo hago la única respuesta que recibo es: "está bien, gracias por preguntar". Aunque quisiera saber más, comprendo que él le ha hecho una promesa a su hija y es evidente que por mas insistente que fuera nunca la romperí los meses pasaban la partida de ella se hacía cada vez más pesada.

Al parecer Kinnosuke encontró el amor en una chica extranjera que llegó de intercambio a Japón, su nombre es Cristine Robbins. Ella le ayuda en su restaurante por las mañanas y en las tardes en el Aihara, gracias a Cristine vienen muchos comensales internacionales y el pequeño restaurante japonés se ha ganado una buena reputación de talla mundial. Kinnosuke siempre que me mira lo hace con desprecio, una vez me dijo que a pesar de estar profundamente enamorado de la extrajera, nunca me perdonaría el hecho de haber herido profundamente a Kotoko e independientemente de sus sentimientos hacia ella, su dolor y su amor no correspondido que la hacían sentir miserable era lo que más rabia e impotencia le causaba, pues ella no tenía por qué desperdiciar tanto amor en una persona tan egoísta como yo. No puedo negar que él tiene razón.

Como de costumbre llegué a mi casa con la única intención de irme a dormir. Me descalcé y entré a la residencia a comer lo que la cocinera había preparado ese día, era una deliciosa pasta a la boloñesa acompañado de un puré de papas exquisito. Al devorar todo aquello recordé los desastres químicos de Kotoko y comencé a reírme de todo aquello, aunque fuera una vez quisiera volver a disfrutar la comida que con esfuerzo cocinaba, no me importaría que estuviera muy salado, picante o insípido, sólo quiero impregnarme de su presencia y no despegarme de ella jamás. Al terminar de comer, puse los platos en el fregadero y subí a mi habitación esperando dormir profundamente y volver a soñar con ella, pero al entrar me encontré con la silueta de mi "querida" esposa con un atuendo algo seductor. Aunque es hermosa no tengo deseos hacia ella y claramente prefiero masturbarme que tener algún contacto físico con Sahoko, me desagrada su presencia tanto que no puedo imaginar teniendo relaciones sexuales con ella.

\- Naoki, querido te he estado esperando - me dijo mientras caminaba hacia mi con un tono seductor, según ella - haz llegado tarde y de seguro cansado, ¿que te parece si nos relajamos los dos? -

Rodeó con sus brazos mi cuello y al instante la aparté de mi.

\- Sahoko, gracias por la invitación pero prefiero dormir, ve a tu cuarto y haz lo mismo - dije caminando hacia la otra dirección de la habitación.

\- ¿Acaso eres hombre? - gritó - ¡No te has puesto a pensar que tengo necesidades! Estamos casados desde hace tres años ¡Tres malditos años! Y no hemos tenido más intimidad que aquel escueto beso en la iglesia. - comenzó a llorar con mucho dolor - me casé contigo porque te quiero y a pesar de que sé que tu amas a Kotoko, guardaba la esperanza de que al irse tu te fijaras en mi y me amaras...

\- ¿Tu cómo sabes eso? - me volteé para confrontarla, nunca le había contado de mis sentimientos hacia Kotoko y tampoco le dije que se había marchado, es más, nunca hablamos de nada en sí, sólo temas triviales.

\- Cuando te conocí era obvio por tu manera de mirarla, de hablarle, de preocuparte a cada segundo por ella. ¿En verdad me crees tonta? Ella no es más que una chica estúpida sin gracia ni linaje que no hace más que...

\- ¡No vuelvas a hablar así de ella! - le di una bofetada - ¡Tú no la conoces y te atreves a juzgarla de esa manera tan cruel! - Sahoko me miró estupefacta, pensé que me iba a decir algo pero no lo hizo así que continué - ¡Ella es la mejor mujer en el mundo! es más, te diré ésto sólo una sola vez y espero lo entiendas, no te quería ni te quise ni te querré, ¡lo único que me importaba era el dinero de tu abuelo! que me sirvió mucho ¿te vistes de esa manera ridícula para provocar mi libido? - le dije mirándola de la manera más cruel que podía - No querida, a la única mujer que realmente quiero poseer, hacerle el amor y perderme en sus besos es Kotoko, tu ni con tu dinero ni tu linaje le llegas a los talones.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no te divorcias de mi? ¿Por qué me sigues humillando de ésta manera?

\- ¿Crees que soy tonto como para dejar que tu abuelo me arruine la vida de nuevo? Casarme contigo y perder a la mujer que amaba fue la peor decisión que he tomado - le dije - Tienes razón en que debo divorciarme de ti y dejar de hacerte sufrir pero simplemente, no puedo dejar de querer hacerte daño sólo por meterte en mi vida.

\- ¡Nadie te obligó a casarte conmigo! - me dijo con dolor en sus ojos.

\- Quizá tengas razón pero tenía mucho que perder en ese entonces si no accedía, mientras ella no regrese tu pagarás el precio de su ausencia - le dije fríamente - ahora por favor sal de mi habitación y no vuelvas a intentar seducirme porque no te funcionará.

\- ¡Te odio!

Fue lo último que dijo mientras salía de mi habitación azotando la puerta, respiré hondo y me tranquilicé, sabía que había actuado mal y me sentí mal por la bofetada que le dí, sin embargo, al oírla hablar de esa manera de mi bella dama me hizo hervir la sangre, pero no tanto porque ella lo dijera sino porque alguna vez yo pensé lo mismo y por esa razón la perdí. Tenía razón, si no la quería debía divorciarme y dejar que fuera feliz con alguien que si la amara, pero no tengo motivo alguno para cambiar mi vida tal como está, me gusta codearme con gente importante y disfrutar de aquello mientras encuentro a Kotoko, aparte que tengo mucho que perder si me divorcio de Sahoko de manera inmediata..

Al día siguiente Sahoko no salió de su habitación y supuse que estaba aún deprimida, tenía intenciones de disculparme por todo lo que pasó en la noche pero supuse que si lo hacía ella lo confundiría con algún interés amoroso y mejor dejé las cosas como estaban.

El día en el trabajo estuvo muy intenso, planear las estrategias de marketing para el próximo videojuego, hacer el balance de las ganancias y pérdidas del mes, comparar los productos de la competencia para poder mejorar el nuestro y sobretodo, hacer que las cosas que había dejado atrás valieran un poco la pena.

Mi padre se encuentra bien de salud y de vez en cuando viene a la compañía a trabajar y dirigirla por un rato, para no perder el hábito que por tantos años tuvo, por fin mi padre puede descansar más y su vida podrá ser más extensa. Mi hermano Yuki había entrado sin problemas a la escuela media y verlo es como un Deja vú, ya que siempre que lo veo una que otra chica se le acerca para declararse y el de manera fría y cortante las rechaza igual como yo lo hacía... Igual como yo lo hice.

Mientras manejaba por las calles recordé ese día en el que Kotoko me quería entregar una carta donde expresaba sus sentimientos y el fastidio que sentí cuando la vi hacer lo mismo que dos o tres muchachas en la semana, pensé que era una joven más que pronto se fijaría en otra persona y me dejaría en paz pero nunca imaginé que ella con su personalidad dulce e inocente que puso sus mejores intenciones en aquello, se iba meter en mi corazón y en mi alma.

Sin darme cuenta había entrado en la calle que lleva hasta el restaurante Aihara y decidí pararme para saludar y comer algo delicioso. Ésta vez no guardé esperanza alguna de verla, simplemente quería impregnarme de algo suyo y volver a sentirla cerca.

Me estacioné y apagué el motor de mi auto, respiré profundo y cuando me disponía a salir del vehículo, pude distinguir una silueta familiar. Era una mujer con cabello un poco corto, color negro y un buen cuerpo. Portaba un vestido corto color azul que le quedaba perfectamente. La observé dentro del carro para pasar desapercibido y entonces la vi de frente, mi corazón latió con más fuerza de lo habitual, comencé a sudar de manera excesiva y en mi rostro se enmarcó una sonrisa sincera, Era Kotoko quien estaba por entrar al Aihara, estaba un poco cambiada pero eso no importaba, se veía simplemente hermosa y radiante. Como pude salí del auto y en cuanto comenzaba a caminar hacia ella, noté que no estaba sola, un tipo alto que se notaba que era extranjero iba detrás de ella, la tomó por la cintura y le dió un beso la mejilla, me quedé paralizado al ver que ella volteaba a verlo y le daba un mimo en los labios con una sonrisa encantadora.

La alegría que había sentido al volver a verla se había ido tan rápido como apareció, pues la mujer que tanto amaba y a la que tanto había buscado, simplemente ahora disfrutaba de las caricias y besos de alguien que no era yo.

* * *

 **N/A: Gracias por leer el primer capítulo, espero poder actualizar seguido y que ustedes sigan disfrutando de éste fic que bueno, quiero descargar mi furia por Irie por hacerle muchas cosas crueles a Kotoko ¿Ya era hora que lo pagara no?. No se olviden de dejar Reviews y decirme que tal les ha parecido. De nueva cuenta, Gracias por leer.**

 **Melina Tolentino**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

Después de verla en los brazos de otro hombre, volví a entrar en el auto para tranquilizarme un poco, después de todo, ella había vuelto y eso era suficiente por ahora. Tenía el impuso de entrar corriendo a aquel lugar, tomar a Kotoko de la mano y besarla como nunca lo hice, sin embargo, las posibilidades de que eso resultara favorable, eran nulas, pues ella se había marchado para olvidarme y al parecer lo había conseguido.

No sé de dónde demonios había salido ese tipejo, sólo al recordar el beso que compartieron mi boca se llenó de un sabor amargo, una opresión en mi pecho que no podía ser otra cosa que celos. No podía con la idea de verla con alguien más, de que él disfrutara de sus sonrisas, de que él estuviera probando sus labios, esa boca perfecta con la que he soñado todo éste tiempo.

Le dí un golpe al volante y me llamé idiota, pues no era más que un fantasma ahora en su vida. Lamentarse no sirve de nada en éstos momentos porque yo sé muy bien que me busqué todo lo que está pasando en mi vida, me sentía tan seguro de que controlaba sus deseos que mi arrogancia me cegó y no pude ver el momento en que la perdí, sólo en mi imaginación puedo tener esa escena entre nosotros declarándonos nuestro amor bajo la lluvia, estoy seguro que sólo yo pienso en esa pequeña posibilidad de estar juntos.

Ahora que ella estaba de vuelta tenía que actuar rápido y poder hacerme notar lo más pronto posible. En ese mismo momento, sonó mi celular, miré número y supe que era mi oportunidad, ya que era un inversionista estadounidense que quería impresionar para que nos apoyara en el nuevo proyecto, ya que él acababa de llegar, supuse que tal vez le gustaría probar comida tradicional.

\- ¡Hola que gusto que me llamara! - le saludé

\- ¡Que tal Director Irie! Me preguntaba si tenía un poco de tiempo para hablar sobre el proyecto que me comentó y aprovechar de su hospitalidad para conocer un poco de su país, ¿conoce algún restaurante de comida tradicional japonesa?

\- Oh claro que si señor Travis! - mi portunidad perfecta - ¿está en su hotel en éste momento? Para que lo lleve a un restaurante con comida exquisita tal como usted lo quiere.

\- Si me encuentro en el hotel, si gusta nos vemos en el lobby en...

\- Cinco minutos - le interrumpí - ando cerca y supongo que sería una buena hora para ir a cenar y hablar de negocios.

\- De acuerdo, acá lo espero.

Corté la llamada y me puse en marcha para ir a recogerlo, era el pretexto perfecto para encontrármela de frente y saludarla, tenía que poner todo de mi parte para que mis deseos e impulsos no se salieran de control, ya que era capaz de llevármela lejos y jamás regresar.

Después de ir a recoger al señor Travis, fuimos al Aihara, el inversionista se quedó maravillado por la fachada y los detalles del restaurante, ya que era mejor de lo que se esperaba, parloteaba a cerca de lo mucho que le había impresionado Tokio y la cultura, no le presté mucha atención, lo único que quería era ver a Kotoko.

Al entrar en el restaurante, nos dieron la bienvenida y se quedaron paralizados ante mi presencia, el señor Aihara fue el primero en reaccionar saludándome cortésmente.

\- Hola Naoki, ¿que te trae por aquí? - Preguntó algo sorprendido por mi presencia.

\- Buenas noches señor - le saludé con una sonrisa - vine a enseñarle su espléndido restaurante al señor Travis quien es un empresario muy exitoso en los Estados Unidos, me dijo que quería deleitar una exquisita comida tradicional y pensé traerlo a que probara sus exquisitos platillos.

\- ¡Oh! - dijo algo apenado - me halagas Naoki, por favor tomen asiento, pronto les enviaré a alguien para que les atienda.

Nos acomodamos en un privado que estaba vacío para esperar el menú y ordenar lo que comeríamos mientras "hablábamos" de negocios, claro, esa era la intención de mi acompañante porque la mía claramente era poder ver a Kotoko y acercarme a ella.

Pasamos la noche hablando de todo un poco, comiendo esto y aquello sin embargo ella no apareció en todo el momento que estuve ahí, ¿Quizá había visto mal? ¿Mi desesperación por encontrarla me había causado una alucinación?. Estaba a punto de declararme loco cuando escuché su voz dulce y alegre, busqué el lugar de dónde provenía y la encontré frente a su padre preguntándole cosas, me disculpé con el señor y caminé hacia ella.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, no sabía si mis emociones podían salirse de control al momento de tenerla más cerca, era el momento que tanto había soñado entonces ella volteó a verme.

Observé su sorpresa y entonces su mirada dejó de ser cálida al momento de reconocerme pues se volvió fría e inexpresiva, era de una forma que nunca había visto. Le sonreí de manera espontánea pero ella no me devolvió ninguna sonrisa, sólo un gélido y amargo silencio que me carcomía el alma. Imaginé que ella estaría un poco cambiada pero nunca me esperé una reacción tan diferente a la actitud que siempre me mostraba. Intenté controlarme y le saludé de la manera más natural que podía.

\- Kotoko, que alegría volver a verte - le dije sinceramente

\- El gusto no es mutuo - respondió en un tono frío - al volver aquí sabía que podía encontrarme contigo pero no me esperé que fuera tan pronto - dijo de tal forma que me dio a entender que mi presencia le incomodaba

\- Oh... - fue todo lo que pudo salir de mi boca, ¿que le había pasado? ¿por qué me miraba y hablaba de esa manera?

\- Si no tienes nada más que decirme te ruego que vuelvas a tu lugar, comas rápido y te marches - me dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica - no quiero creer que al volver tengo que lidiar de nuevo con alguien tan desagradable como tu - me miró por un instante y entonces puso los ojos en blanco, dio media vuelta y se marchó a la parte de atrás del local.

\- Kotoko... - solo alcancé a decirle eso pues ella me ignoró por completo.

Me quedé pasmado ante su actitud tan ajena a ella, al menos a la Kotoko que recordaba. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Ella ya no era la misma niña dulce que yo recordaba, no me dejó ni siquiera acercarme un poco o al menos conversar como viejos amigos, simplemente me alejó de su lado como si fuera algo podrido. Supuse que al verme de nuevo correría a mis brazos o por lo menos me dejaría besarla pero creo que ahora el soñador era yo.

Al terminar la cena llevé al señor Travis a su hotel y me dirigí a mi casa, subí a mi habitación, me encerré en ella y después de muchos años de dolor acumulado, lloré, dejé escapar mis sentimientos y no pude evitar que mis lágrimas cayeran sin cesar de mis ojos, aunque ella había vuelto y me armé de valor para poder tratarla mejor, demostrarle que su partida me cambió, que ahora estaba decidido a olvidar todos mis prejuicios y quedarme a su lado. Ella sólo me habló con indiferencia, sin darme la oportunidad de demostrarle todo el amor que sentía por ella y que por años he guardado.

Era la primera vez que me quedaba dormido mientras lloraba, supongo que así era como se sentía ella cada vez que yo la rechazaba o la humillaba frente a todos, quizá así lloró de manera amarga cuando rechacé su carta o cuando se enteró que me iba a casar.

Después de mucho tiempo de negarme a los hechos, por fin reconozco que me comporté como un canalla, lo peor que le puede hacer un hombre a una mujer es enamorarla sin tener la mínima intención de corresponderle y eso era lo que yo le había hecho, sólo la ilusioné con el beso que le dí el día de la graduación cuando me dijo que me iba a dejar de querer, en ese entonces ella era una dulce niña llena de sueños y esperanzas, aunque yo me negaba a creerlo, yo deseaba besarla desde hace mucho tiempo y creí satisfacer mis deseos de esa manera sin importarme lo que ella sintiera después.

Todo éste tiempo sólo me ha servido para darme cuenta de lo maldito que fui con ella, nunca me perdonaría el haber jugado con sus sentimientos y el negarme por prejuicios tontos al amor que ella me ofrecía. Lo que me dijo Kinnosuke aquella vez era verdad, su corazón y sus sentimientos sinceros hacia mí nunca fueron suficientes para el genio Irie Naoki.

No me daré por vencido, no importa cuánto tiempo me tome o que tan doloroso sea, tengo que decirle mis sentimientos y recompensar todo el dolor que le causé. Debo hacer que olvide lo cruel y miserable que fui con ella y convencerla de que he cambiado, ella puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera pues le pertenezco en cuerpo y alma.

Pasaron dos días desde que la vi y no puedo quitarme de la cabeza su mirada fría que me dedicó, ella había cambiado completamente, se veía mas centrada, más hermosa. Su cuerpo ya no era de una niña sino todo lo contrario, era escultural, bien proporcionado y estilizado. Simplemente preciosa.

Después de varios de lo sucedido, el abuelo de mi esposa me notificó que había organizado una fiesta de gala para fortalecer relaciones de negocios y amarrar uno que otro trato, a mi me había comentado que quería presentarme a un chef que a pesar de su juventud, había ganado buena popularidad entre los restaurantes más populares en inglaterra y había venido a Japón hace unos días para aprender nuevas técnicas y aplicarlas en su restaurante. Sin embargo, algo llamó mi atención, ya que me dijo que había llegado al país acompañado de su novia que es japonesa por lo tanto su interés por la gastronomía del país estaba ligado a su situación sentimental. El Director Oizumi estaba interesado en invertir para que abriera una sucursal de su restaurante en la ciudad, ya que la vez que acudió a una reunión de negocios en ese restaurante se había quedado impresionado por la elegancia que el lugar tenía y por los platillos sofisticados.

Sinceramente, esa fiesta es lo menos en lo que quiero pensar, pues aún tengo en la mente esa conversación escueta y vacía que tuvimos Kotoko y yo, no podía dejar de pensar en su mirada fría y decidida, en sus palabras cargadas de ironía y amargura. Ella ya no era mi dulce niña pero no importaba. Aunque tenga que darlo todo, lograré que vuelva a amarme y tener una vida juntos.

* * *

 **N/A: Gracias por todos sus comentarios lo aprecio de igual manera.**

 **Espero éste capítulo les guste, la verdad quise hacer a Kotoko más agresiva con Naoki por todo lo que le hizo y por todo el dolor que le causó. La verdad me desesperaba tanto en los dramas como en la serie lo dependiente que era y pues aquí trataré de hacerla una mujer que tiene mucho amor propio y que no va a dejar que la vuelvan a sobajar de cualquier manera. Naoki ahora creo que entiende como se sentía ella pero en fin, el se lo buscó.**

 **Por fis, no olviden dejar Reviews y decirme que tal les ha parecido hasta ahora.**

 **Melina tolentino.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.

Después de la pelea que tuvimos Sahoko y yo, decidimos sentarnos a hablar para tomar decisiones sobre éste matrimonio falso, ella tenía razón en que si no la quería debía divorciarme de pedí disculpas por el golpe y por la forma en que la traté.

\- Sahoko, discúlpame por todo éste tiempo que te he menospreciado y hecho la vida difícil - le dije - tienes razón en que debemos separarnos para que tu sigas tu camino y yo con el mío.

\- ¿No quieres intentar por lo menos darte una oportunidad conmigo? - me preguntó con un semblante triste - a pesar de todo te quiero y sé que podemos formar una linda familia juntos.

\- Tu bien sabes que no puedo tener ése tipo de sentimientos hacia ti, se me haría injusto criar hijos en un matrimonio que desde el comienzo sólo se basó en apariencias y no en amor, al menos de mi parte no.

\- Siempre estará esa chica en tu corazón ¿cierto? - me dijo con una sonrisa triste - supongo que si yo estuviera en tu lugar haría lo mismo.

\- Me alegra que lo entiendas - le ofrecí una sonrisa sincera.

\- Entonces, debemos ponerle fin a todo esto - asentí - de acuerdo, pero tengo una petición que hacerte, espero accedas pues nos beneficia tanto a mi como a ti.

\- ¿Cuál sería tu solicitud? - le pregunté un poco desconfiado de sus intenciones.

\- No quiero que lo tomes a mal o que desconfíes de mi - me dijo como adivinando mis pensamientos - conozco a mi abuelo y él está chapado a la antigua, no aceptará un divorcio de la noche a la mañana, es mejor si aguantamos en anunciarle un tiempo corto, por lo pronto vamos a la fiesta que el organiza, ya que es una reunión importante de negocios y sobretodo presentará al dueño del restaurante más famoso de Inglaterra, tu sabes como es y quiere convencerlo de que abra una franquicia en el país.

\- Si eso me comentó la vez pasada que fue a la empresa, entonces, después de esa fiesta ¿comenzaremos con los trámites de divorcio?

\- No lo creo propicio, esperemos seis meses para que el se vaya haciendo la idea de que "nuestro amor" se ha terminado - me sonrió - así no saldrás perjudicado y yo no tendré que lidiar con sus sermones, si accedes te prometo no molestarte y en cuanto se cumpla el plazo podremos anular el matrimonio.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que esperar tanto tiempo? - le pregunté extrañado ante lo que me demandaba

\- Simplemente porque creo que es un plazo justo para compensar los tres años amargos que me has hecho pasar y aparte para que la sociedad en que vivimos no nos señale ni nos hostigue con preguntas incómodas, sobretodo, para que estés seguro que en verdad quieres divorciarte de mi.

\- Guardar esperanzas de que te elija es demasiado inocente de tu parte, por no decir que esperas mucho de mi.

\- Supongo que tienes razón, pero no puedes negarme lo que te pido pues sabes que de todo ésto tu y tus negocios saldrán intactos - me miró con una sonrisa forzada - ya que es lo único que te interesa de nuestra unión, deberás analizar detenidamente las posibilidades de que si no hacemos lo que te diga, mi abuelo meta sus narices y tu salgas perjudicado.

\- Conociéndolo, lo que me dices tiene sentido, al fin y al cabo - le dije - ¿qué puede pasar en seis meses?

\- Nada, confía en mi.

Y lo hice, confié en ella pues, me daría el tiempo necesario de reconquistar a Kotoko y una vez divorciado, podía hacer mi vida libremente a su lado. Al menos así yo lo pensaba.

Sin embargo algo dentro de mi me decía que debía ser cauteloso pues, a pesar de lo sincera o "pura" que podría ser Sahoko, al fin y al cabo era mujer y cuando ellas están dolidas es preferible morir al frente de una guerra que soportar su ira, supongo que mis miedos son infundados pues su propuesta era demasiado buena para ser cierta.

Al cabo de unos días a mi oficina llegó la invitación a la mentada fiesta, la cogí con gusto pues ésta vez era diferente a las demás reuniones pues aquí concluiría mi fastidioso matrimonio y comenzaríamos a tramitar todo para que a los seis meses ambos estemos libres, ella podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida y yo haría lo que tanto he anhelado en ésta vida, reconquistar a mi bella dama.

Unos días antes de la fiesta como siempre pasé frente al "Aihara" y vi a Kotoko saliendo del restaurante, me quedé un momento dentro del auto para ver si salía acompañada pero para mi buena fortuna estaba sola así que decidí abordarla.

\- ¡Kotoko espera! - salí corriendo del auto para alcanzarla

Volteó para buscar de dónde le llamaban y en cuanto me miró lo hizo con un aire de indiferencia y fastidio, ese mirar me rompió el alma, pero tenía que lograr de una u otra manera me viera de nuevo con ojos de amor y no de odio.

\- oh eres tu - me dijo sin emoción

\- ¿Podemos ir a tomar un café y charlar un rato? - le pregunté esperanzado de que aceptara.

\- Lo que tengas que decirme te pido que sea rápido pues tengo otras cosas que hacer - enfatizó - si no es nada entonces nos vemos - comenzó a caminar.

\- No es eso sólo que... No te reconozco, tu no eras así - me sinceré - no esperé que después de no vernos tanto años, me trataras con frialdad, como si mi presencia no fuera de tu agrado o no hubiera significado nada..

\- No creo que te tenga que tratar de manera especial - me miró algo extrañada - no hay alguna razón para que haga eso y sinceramente no tengo mucho tiempo pues tengo que hacer otras diligencias

\- Puedo llevarte - sugerí - a dónde tu quieras.

\- Te lo agradezco pero no es necesario, debo dar muchas vueltas y no creo que a tu esposa le guste que andes conmigo a solas - me dio una sonrisa burlona

\- Insisto Kotoko, déjame llevarte - por favor mi niña déjame estar contigo dije entre mi..

Me miró con fastidio, como sopesando que decirme, suspiró y me dedicó una media sonrisa.

\- No Naoki, te agradezco tu amabilidad pero no quiero estar cerca de ti o tener algo que ver contigo.

\- Me llamaste por mi nombre - pensé en voz alta.

\- Pues ese es tu nombre ¿no? - su actitud era arrogante - ¡ah! Pensaste que después de tantos años te seguirìa llamando Irie kun ¿no? - dijo con tono burlón.

\- Kotoko... no importa, llámame como quieras - le dije, aunque me había quedado estupefacto ante la manera tan irónica de comportarse conmigo - simplemente que me sorprende tu manera de ser ahora, has cambiado mucho.

\- Realmente no entiendo tu sorpresa pues no esperes que sea cariñosa y amorosa contigo, si mal no recuerdo tu y yo nunca fuimos nada y sería de mal gusto tratarte de manera "especial" cuando ambos tenemos pareja y se supone que las amamos - me sonrió como si mis palabras fueran algo absurdo.

\- Kotoko...

\- Naoki, no entiendo cual es tu interés ahora si cuando yo te quería tu nunca me quisiste, es más, hasta te burlabas de mis sentimientos...

\- Pero yo te amo a ti - logré decir - no sabes lo doloroso que ha sido para mi todo éste tiempo en que no has estado a mi lado, el día en que me enteré que Kinnosuke te había pedido matrimonio corrí a buscarte para decirte que te amaba pero tu ya te habías ido y...

\- ¡No mientas por favor! tu y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad. Tu te casaste con Sahoko Oizumi y antes de que me fuera le dijiste a tu madre que ella te gustaba y que era la indicada para ti - su mirada estaba llena de cansancio y dolor - ¿cómo te atreves a decirme ahora que me amas?, ¿acaso no te cansas de querer jugar conmigo? ¿sigo siendo una burla para ti? - me dijo amargamente.

\- Kotoko, en verdad te amo a ti y si me casé con ella fue porque era la única opción viable en ese entonces para que la empresa no quebrara - me acerqué a ella para acariciarle la mejilla - créeme mi niña, cuando salí a buscarte tenia intenciones de cancelar todo y proponerte matrimonio a ti - ella me miró de manera extraña y apartó mi mano de su rostro.

\- Naoki, eso ya no me importa ahora - vi como se le escapaba una lágrima - y, si ese es el caso, no creí que fueras capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de alguien por dinero - dijo con un tono molesto - eso me da a entender que el amor que sentía por ti en ese entonces no era tan importante pues no estaba acompañada de una fortuna. Realmente eres peor de lo que me imaginé - me fulminó con la mirada - dedica tu tiempo a tu esposa y a mi déjame en paz por favor, esas palabras que me dices ahora hubieran derretido mi alma en aquel entonces y probablemente hubiera dejado todo por ti pero tu tomaste tus decisiones y yo las mías.

\- Kotoko...

\- ¡La razón por la que me mudé de Tokio fue para no verte casarte con alguien más, para olvidar el amor que sentía por ti pues solo me hacía humillarme y hacer el ridículo! - comenzaron a brotarle más lágrimas y mi corazón comenzó a arrugarse - te quise, te ame pero ahora ya no, quiero comenzar de nuevo a lado de mi novio que me quiere y que no le importa si tengo dinero o no. El nunca me humillará de la manera en que tu lo hiciste - se mordió el labio y me miró seriamente - trataré de no encontrarnos seguido y si pasa lo contrario te pido que hagas como si no me conocieras, hasta luego.

Antes de partir, me dedicó una mirada cargada de tantas emociones que no supe descifrar de que se trataba, quizá había llegado tarde pero no importa, no me daré por vencido. Sólo sé por el momento la he perdido pero ya me amó una vez, puede hacerlo de nuevo.

* * *

 **N/A: Perdón por tardar tanto en subir éste capítulo, pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y no me ha dado tiempo. Espero retomar el ritmo que llevaba.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, algunas opiniones las tomo en cuenta así que no se preocupen por expresarse, puede que me sirva en el futuro.**

 **He leído comentarios a cerca de que esperaban que kotoko fuera más indiferente, pero si actuara así creo que no sería Kotoko, sino alguien que se esfuerza por aparentar que ha superado a Naoki, pues aunque no fueron nada, ella lo amaba mucho y sufrió bastante por él, aparte que es una persona muy pasional y aunque en ésta historia está cansada de sufrir y tiene a su novio a su lado (pronto les diré quien es), nunca dejará de sentirse tonta por dejar que Naoki la tratara como lo hizo...** **Sin embargo, creo que estaría bien que actuara así en otra ocasión.**

 **Les agradezco de nuevo y no se olviden de dejarme Reviews, pónganlo en favoritos para que sepan cuando subo un próximo capítulo. Nos seguimos leyendo.**

 **Melina Tolentino**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.

No se como sentirme al respecto, ella ha cambiado y supongo que yo también. No solo físicamente se ha vuelto más atractiva, en su forma de hablar, en su presencia todo es como un imán para mi. No creo tener el valor suficiente como para alejarme de nuevo de ella, pues su presencia aunque por el momento distante, es una invitación para que yo le ame más. Se es que es tonto seguir luchando por alguien que está haciendo su vida y está feliz con una persona mejor que yo, pero, quizá mi egoísmo no me permite que la deje ir, ella me amaba y tengo la esperanza que aun lo haga, aunque el dolor y el sufrimiento que le causé sea suficiente para sepultar esos sentimientos que yo desperté alguna vez en ella.

El día de la fiesta había llegado, realmente era un evento al que yo no quería asistir pero lo prometí, pues era una de las condiciones para separarme y acabar de una buena vez con éste fatídico matrimonio. Espero Sahoko encuentre a un hombre que la ame y la haga sentir única, no sé si ella haya tenido amantes o si tenga algún novio secreto, no lo creo, sin embargo, no le reprocharía nada pues ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera.

Me puse un traje color negro con una camisa y corbata a juego, era un atuendo no muy llamativo pero tampoco parecía vulgar, salí a la sala de estar para esperar a Sahoko y en cuanto la vi realmente me sorprendió lo bella que estaba. Portaba con gran elegancia un vestido color azul marino que se le ceñía al cuerpo, sus curvas eran sutiles pero coquetas. Su cuello estaba adornado por unas perlas y su cabello recogido, la hacían toda una beldad.

Me miró como diciendo: "seguro de que quieres perder todo esto", entendí sus intenciones pero le sonreí y la adulé, pues no era mentira, estaba esa noche hermosa. Si la amara me sentiría el hombre más afortunado por tener a mi lado a una mujer como ella a mi lado.

No nos tomó más que diez minutos llegar a la recepción que se daba cita en un salón muy lujoso donde sólo políticos y grandes empresarios tenían acceso. Antes de salir del coche le miré y le dije:

\- Sahoko, te ves muy hermosa hoy. Espero esta última fiesta sea tranquila y después de hoy sigamos siendo amigos.

\- Naoki - me sonrió - aunque sabes que me duele no puedo retenerte a mi lado y espero acabe pronto todo esto...

\- Yo igual - le sonreí.

Nos bajamos del coche, le entregué las llaves al valet para que acomodara el carro. Entramos al lugar y toda la gente rica e influyente se encontraba ahí. Mientras nos adentrábamos, las personas nos saludaban y le hacían cumplidos a mi pareja. Ella tomaba mi brazo y caminaba al mismo tiempo que yo, supongo que hacíamos una pareja encantadora por la manera en que nos veían al pasar frente a una mesa o a un grupo de señores hablando.

Al final del trayecto, junto a la mesa de bocadillos se encontraba el Director Oizumi, con un traje blanco hecho a la medida que lo hacía ver más elegante de lo que ya era. Se encontraba platicando con un muchacho alto y rubio, europeo pude adivinar al solo mirarle. Mi suegro me miró y pidió que nos acercáramos.

El muchacho se me hizo familiar, sin embargo, no lograba recordar en dónde le había visto o conocido. Estaba bien vestido, llevaba un traje completo hecho a la medida, todo lo que portaba estaba combinado a la perfección y tenía un aire de desarreglado pero a la vez elegante.

\- Naoki - dijo el director - déjame presentarte al Chef número uno en Inglaterra, lo conocí en una cena de negocios y me enamoré tanto de la comida como del lugar que quiero convencerlo en que abra una sucursal aquí en Tokio - me señaló - Andrew Robbins, te presento a mi nieto, Irie Naoki.

\- Un gusto señor Naoki, espero podamos llevarnos bien - me dijo sonriendo.

Le devolví la cortesía y entonces me di cuenta de que él era el tipo que había besado a mi Kotoko, sentí una opresión en el pecho que nunca había experimentado, un hormigueo recorría todo mi cuerpo. Sentí en esos momentos ganas de irme a golpes y romperle la cara, el a besado sus dulces labios y tal vez ha acariciado su cuerpo desnudo al momento de tener intimidad. Él tiene lo que yo más anhelo y me obligué a sonreír de la manera más natural que pude. No soporto la idea de tener a este bastardo frente a mi.

\- Encantado señor Robbins, dígame ¿por fin le ha convencido este hombre? Me atrevo a decir que es muy persistente cuando quiere algo.

\- Ya he notado sus dotes de persuasión y convencimiento - se rió - pero me temo informar que él no me ha convencido aún de abrir una extensión de mi restaurante aquí en Tokio ya que, creo que me enamorado más de la gastronomía local que considero un insulto tratar de vender comida extranjera, que a pesar que estoy consciente de mi éxito, no puedo compararla a todos los sabores que aquí tienen.

\- Lamentable señor Robbins que no quiera compartirnos un poco de sus habilidades que demuestra en Inglaterra pero supongo que es gracias a su hermosa novia que por cierto - se dirigió a mi - creo que ya había tenido el gusto de conocerla ¿no es cierto Sahoko?.

\- Si abuelo - dijo Sahoko - es la señorita Aihara Kotoko - me miró - la hija del amigo de tu padre, supongo que si la has de recordar.

\- Claro que la recuerdo, ella vivió conmigo muchos años ya que por eventos desafortunados se quedó sin hogar y mis padres y yo tuvimos el gusto de tenerla en casa - Sahoko sabía todo y aún así me lo ocultó, ¿qué más cosas mantendrá en secreto? - por cierto, ¿dónde está ella? Después de muchos años de no verla me gustaría saludarla.

\- Fue un momento al tocador, no ha de tardar - noté como Robbins se ponía tenso

Nos miramos el europeo y yo fijamente por un instante, entonces esa melodiosa y bella voz sonó detrás de mi.

\- ¿Me permites pasar?

Volteé y era ella, mi hermosa Kotoko. Se veía deslumbrante con un vestido negro tipo _strapless_ color vino que se ceñía a su pequeña cintura y que marcaba sus curvas de manera exquisita, imaginarme quitándole ese vestido mientras le besaba el cuello hizo que sintiera un poco de calor y mi pantalón comenzara a molestarme.

\- Claro - me hice a un lado sin perder la oportunidad de tocarla tan siquiera el brazo. Fue como un choque eléctrico.

\- ¡Preciosa! Ven a mi lado que te he extrañado mucho tiempo - le dijo Robbins abriéndole sus brazos en señal de que la quería abrazar... Maldito.

Kotoko sonrió de forma picarona y obedeció a la orden de su pareja.

\- Vaya que éste tiempo en el extranjero le ha cambiado señorita - dijo el director Oizumi - Claro siempre me pareció una chica guapa pero ahora me parece una mujer fascinante.

\- No exagere señor - sonrió de forma amable - sigo siendo la misma chiquilla que usted vio el año pasado.

¿Cómo? Ya se habían visto antes...

\- ¡Ah! Es algo que no les he contado aún - me miró el director - el año pasado que fui a una reunión de negocios en inglaterra conocí a estos talentosos muchachos - señaló al rubio y a Kotoko - fue algo muy gracioso porque ella estaba como gerente del restaurante y nosotros éramos lo primeros clientes en entrar, por lo tanto no había meseros aún por un problema en la cocina ya que el uno de los chef se había desmayado de tanto alcohol que había tomado el día anterior. Kotoko muy apenada tomó nuestra orden y al traer los platillos se había equivocado en una de las comidas que pedimos, pero estaba tan roja de la pena que a todos nosotros nos dio ternura por lo que aceptamos lo que había traído por error, y resulta que era uno de los platillos nuevos del Chef Robbins, que estaba delicioso. Ese día me enamoré por supuesto de todo el concepto del lugar y de los alimentos que servían.

\- ¿Te fuiste a Londres? - le pregunté a Kotoko

\- Si Naoki, después de vivir un año en el pueblo natal de mi padre, decidí gracias a la ayuda de Cristine irme a Inglaterra a estudiar mercadotecnia y pues vivo allá desde hace dos años, en cuanto termine Andrew con todo lo que tenga que hacer en el país regresaremos. - me miró fríamente

\- Perdón que insista en preguntarte sobre tu vida privada, pero eres una vieja amiga mía y no he sabido de ti desde hace años así que dime ¿dónde vives allá? ¿con los padres de Cristine?

Kotoko me miró y mientras lo hacía tomó del brazo a Andrew.

\- Al principio sí, pero ahora vivo con mi novio - miró a su pareja y este se agachó para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

Me quedé sin habla, mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo y solo de pensar en que duermen juntos, bajo la misma sábana, me llena de coraje y celos.

\- Si Naoki, sé que aquí no se acostumbra y a mi suegro no le parecía la idea al principio pero bueno, ahora no tendrá de que preocuparse el señor Aihara por nada - miró a Sahoko - gracias por darme la idea - le guiñó el ojo.

¿Qué idea? Miré a Sahoko con el señor fruncido, ella entendió lo que pensaba pero se limitó a darme media sonrisa, miró a Robbins y asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó desconcertada Kotoko.

\- Director Oizumi si me permite decir unas palabras enfrente de todos, prometo que pensaré detenidamente en su propuesta.

\- El lugar es tuyo hijo

Tomó de la mano a Kotoko y se dirigió al escenario donde tocaba un grupo de jazz, le pidió el micrófono y comenzó a hablar.

\- Kotoko, he tenido la dicha de conocerte en todos los aspectos y en muchos momentos de tu vida. Cuando venía a ver a mi hermana a Japón creo que la usaba de pretexto para poder estar contigo. Conocerte ha sido las mejores de las experiencias que he tenido que ni los premios, el reconocimiento o la fama podrá compararse a tenerte a mi lado.

Al momento de saber que irías a Londres a vivir me emocioné y Cristine está de testigo que diario le llamaba dos o tres veces para preguntarle cuando llegarías. Te he visto sufrir, llorar por un amor no correspondido - me miró fugazmente - que me propuse hacerte olvidar y sanar todas esas heridas que te habían dejado en el alma. Hoy me siento el hombre más afortunado del mundo por poder tenerte como mi compañera y de verdad deseo que seamos felices toda la vida. Kotoko acércate un poco - le dijo Robbins

Ella avanzó unos pasos hasta quedar frente al escenario justo donde el se encontraba. Robbins sacó un estuche de terciopelo color rojo y temí lo peor... Oh no, esto no está sucediendo. Miré a Sahoko sorprendido, ella miraba fijamente la escena con una amplia sonrisa, entonces comprendí lo tonto que había sido al venir con ella de esta manera y a aceptar sus términos.

\- Kotoko - continuó Andrew mientras se bajaba del escenario con micrófono en mano para arrodillarse frente a ella - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Kotoko abrió sus labios en una perfecta "o" de la sorpresa por lo que estaba pasando. Miró a Andrew extendió su mano, le quitó el micrófono y con voz temblorosa, tal vez por los nervios pronunció un "sí".

Todos en el salón aplaudieron frenéticos por la escena, muchas mujeres suspiraban por la declaración del europeo mientras yo solo puse cara de póquer para no poner en evidencia mis sentimientos. Ella había aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de otro tipo, de alguien que la supo valorar más que yo, de alguien que con ternura y amor logró apagar el amor que sentía por mi. Mi corazón está hecho pedazos, verlos abrazados es doloroso.

Entonces, recordé que Sahoko le había dado la idea a Andrew por lo que la agarré del brazo y la conduje hacia el otro lado del salón para salir al jardín.

\- ¡Tu sabías que ella estaba aquí! - le grité

\- Baja la voz Naoki o te van a escuchar - me dijo algo incómoda.

\- Me importa un bledo si me oyen, ¿cuándo te reuniste con ese tipo? ¿cómo fue que le diste esta maravillosa idea? - le dije de forma sarcástica.

\- Hace unos días te seguí y vi la forma tan humillante que te comportaste frente a esa niñita, a lo que cuando te marchaste, entré en el restaurante y platiqué con Kotoko, su padre y con Andrew por supuesto, como el estaba invitado a la fiesta de todos modos, le dije que era momento de hacerle la propuesta a Kotoko, obviamente a él le pareció estupenda idea y a mi una jugosa oportunidad para alejarla de ti...

\- ¡Cómo te atreviste! - le grité - Ellos se están comprometiendo por tu culpa y todo para retenerme a tu lado.

\- No querido, no seas tan egocéntrico, que mi intención no fue esa sino, hacerte sufrir un poco y verte derrotado, justo como ahora - me sonrió descaradamente - creo que debiste pensar dos veces antes de casarte conmigo y tratarme de esa forma tan cruel como lo hiciste. Mientras estemos casados ten la seguridad que haré de tu vida un infierno. - me miró de manera fría y sin darme tiempo a responder, dio la media vuelta y volvió al salón.

¡Maldita mujer, mil veces maldita!. Kotoko no se casará con él y si lo hace, creo que mi vida no tendría sentido. Prefiero morir antes de verla unida en matrimonio con otro hombre.

* * *

 **Hola, perdón por la demora. Realmente he tenido mucho trabajo y llego tan cansada a mi casa que como y duermo.**

 **En serio, trataré de subir más seguido los siguientes capítulos. Espero éste les guste y haya compensado el tiempo sin actualizar.**

 **Melina Tolentino.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6.

El aire se hacía cada vez más pesado conforme el tiempo pasaba, mis emociones estaban a flor de piel y por más que intentaba controlarme me parecía inútil. Estaba molesto, no, furioso con todo y con todos, no podía creer lo imbécil e ingenuo que había sido; sin embargo, después de todo este tiempo creo que me lo merezco.

No he sido más que un patético perdedor desde que nací. Comenzando mis días con las locuras de mi madre, vistiéndome de niña y yo inocentemente dejando que jugara conmigo como si fuera algo normal, pero no, al momento de que todos se enteraron de este tipo extraño de trasvestismo, mi corazón se hizo más oscuro y esta experiencia hizo mella en todo lo sensible que pude ser. Probablemente por envidia, trataba mal a Kotoko, proyectaba mis frustraciones en ella a tal grado de negarme a mi mismo todos los sentimientos bellos que había despertado en mi... Ahora lo entiendo todo.

Después de la discusión con Sahoko y la confesión de sus intenciones, me di cuenta que siempre subestimo a las personas y confío en ellas pues no parecen tan inteligentes como para engañarme, pero creo que he aprendido mi lección. Llegando a casa lo primero que haré será recoger mis cosas e irme a otro lugar a vivir, adiós a todos los planes, inmediatamente iniciaré mi demanda de divorcio para no ver a esa maldita mujer nunca más.

Absorto en mis pensamientos, sentí una presencia familiar y al dirigir mi mirada hacia aquella persona descubrí que era Kotoko. Mi cuerpo se movió de manera automática hacia ella y entre más cerca estaba la furia me cegaba. La agarré del brazo e hice que volteara a verme de manera brusca, ella reaccionó con sorpresa y me miró estupefacta ante mi manera de tratarla.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa Naoki? - gritó - ¡Qué te da derecho de tratarme de esta manera!

\- ¡Me da todo el derecho del mundo porque tu eres mía y de nadie mas! - le dije

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿estás ebrio?

\- ¡si! Ebrio de dolor si así lo quieres ver, no entiendo como pudiste olvidarme, como ese tipo pudo ganar tu corazón y ahora hasta te vas a casar con ese imbécil.

\- ¡Tu no tienes ningún derecho de reclamarme algo! - me gritó soltándose de mi agarre - te recuerdo que tu y yo nunca fuimos ni seremos nada, ¡déjame de molestar! ¿Qué no te da vergüenza o un poco de pudor que tu esposa esté aquí? Es a ella a quien tienes que acosar, a quien tienes que buscar no a mi.

Me fulminó con la mirada y comenzó a caminar para apartarse de mi, no la dejé, le agarré de nuevo del brazo para ponerla frente a mi. Esta vez apreté su muñeca para que no pudiera soltarse por más que quisiera.

\- Suéltame me lastimas Naoki - me dijo mientras forcejeábamos

\- ¡No quiero! Y escúchame bien, no dejaré que te cases con ese tipo porque yo sé muy bien que aunque hayas vivido muchas cosas con él, al que siempre amarás es a mi.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso? ¿acaso crees que sigo siendo la misma niña idiota que te entregó todo lo que tenía y tu sin compasión solo lo pisoteaste? - comenzaron a rodar lágrimas por sus mejillas - ¿No te cansas de hacerme llorar, de hacerme sentir miserable?. Es cierto, quizá a ti te amé mucho pero ya no, mi corazón es de Andrew y aunque te pese o quieras evitarlo no podrás, el me ha hecho inmensamente feliz, me ha tratado como una persona, ¡no como tú, que siempre me hiciste sentir una basura, alguien sin valor porque no estaba a tu nivel!

\- Perdóname Kotoko - no aguanté más, era la primera vez que se me escapaban lágrimas enfrente de alguien. Kotoko me miró extrañada. Pude notar un poco de compasión en su mirar - Perdón por todo el daño que te hice, por todas las lágrimas que derramaste por mi, por despreciar tus sentimientos, te amo tanto que me carcome el alma saber que tus besos y tu sonrisa no son para mi, saber que te perdí por mi absurdo ego, me duele saber que sufriste día tras día cuando vivías en mi casa por todas las groserías que te hice pasar.

\- No creo tus palabras... ¿cómo sé que no es una más de tus bromas? ¿no te cansas de jugar conmigo?

\- Kotoko, ¿en serio me crees tan miserable como para jugar con algo tan doloroso para mi que me pone furioso? ¡Mi vida no tiene sentido sin ti y todavía dudas de mi! - le grité

\- ¡Suéltame Naoki! No quiero escuchar tus mentiras - me gritó.

En ese momento sentí mi sangre hervir, un sabor amargo inundó mi boca y sin pensarlo la besé. Le di un beso intenso y apasionado, no como el que le dí aquella vez en la fiesta de graduación, éste beso era desesperado, hambriento de ella. Kotoko me respondió, el sabor de sus labios era dulce y suave. Sentí como nuestros corazones se sincronizaban. La atraje más hacia mi apretándola contra mi pecho mientras nos seguíamos besando con ansiedad y deseo.

Abrúptamente se separó de mi y me dio una bofetada.

\- ¡Nunca me vuelvas a besar! - me miró con odio.

\- Lo seguiré haciendo pequeña, pues me he dado cuenta que no te soy indiferente. Me amaste una vez, lo volverás a hacer.

Me fulminó con la mirada y caminó de regreso para entrar al salón.

No tengo idea si alguien nos vio, lo único que sé es que me correspondió mi beso, fue algo tan mágico y apasionado que lo sigo sintiendo. Pudo haber durado segundos nada más, pero para mi el tiempo se detuvo y me sumergí en sus labios. Saboreé su sabor impregnado en los míos por última vez mientras caminaba hacia el salón. Era tiempo de retirarme y sacar mis cosas de esa maldita casa de una vez.

\- ¡Naoki querido! - escuché la voz de Sahoko al entrar, mi humor pasó de bueno a malo - ven cariño, acompáñanos con una copa - me la ofreció y la sostuve, ella se encontraba acompañada de su abuelo y otras personas a quien ignoré - les estoy contando nuestros planes de ser padres pronto, ¿te imaginas? Un bebé parecido a ti o a mi...

\- Eso no pasará Sahoko - dije - y como hoy es el día de las confesiones creo que me toca a mí - la miré con una sonrisa - Quiero el divorcio, soy miserable a tu lado y sabes que no te quiero. Discúlpeme director Oizumi, sé que esto no le debe agradar y es algo inapropiado, pero hago a su nieta infeliz así que Sahoko, me retiro, hoy mismo empacaré mis cosas, me iré de la casa aún no se a donde, mañana recibirás la visita de mi abogado para comenzar con el trámite.

\- Naoki...

\- Discúlpeme director, pagaré mi falta y compensaré el tiempo que perdió su nieta.

El director se puso rojo del coraje, no le di tiempo a que tomara la palabra, solo sentí las miradas curiosas de los asistentes que presenciaron el espectáculo. Espero y esto no le traiga consecuencias graves a mi familia, pero era necesario hacerle entender a ella que no era su juguete, ¿tener hijos? De que habla... Si ella y yo nunca hemos intimado.

Llegué a mi casa, corrí hacia mi cuarto para hacer mis maletas. Entonces escuché que abrían mi puerta de golpe. Era Sahoko que estaba furiosa.

\- ¿Quién crees que eres para humillarme de esa manera Irie Naoki? - me gritó - ¿crees en serio que te librarás tan fácil de mi? Me sentí mal por haberte obligado a ir y hacer que presenciaras la propuesta de matrimonio pero con esto, mi querido amor, te has ganado una enemiga y créeme, usaré todo mi poder para hundirte.

\- No te tengo miedo Sahoko, tus amenazas no me importan.

\- Naoki, te arrepentirás por todo lo que me has hecho...

\- Sahoko - volteé a mirarla - no me importa lo que digas, yo quiero mi libertad, ya no quiero estar atado a ti, quise seguir tu juego pero ya no... Después de todo he descubierto que me casé con una mujer que recurre a trucos muy sucios y yo pensaba que eras mejor que eso.

\- ¡Todo lo hice por amor a ti! Me he aguantado todos estos años en los que no me tocas, no me miras, no me amas. Odio a esa maldita niña, ojalá se case pronto y desaparezca para siempre de nuestras vidas.

\- Sahoko, no te atrevas a meterte con ella - le dije en tono amenazador - nunca ha habido un nosotros. Déjame en paz, tu y yo jamás formaremos una familia y a partir de mañana comenzaré a ser un hombre libre y ni tu ni nadie me impedirá intentar estar con Kotoko de nuevo.

\- Te vas a arrepentir - me miró con odio.

\- No me interesa...

Sus ojos se clavaron en mi por unos segundos, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta.

A pesar de todo los acontecimientos inesperados de la noche, mi parte favorita fue probar los labios de mi bella dama, una felicidad inunda mi ser y se me escapa una sonrisa al pensar que respondió a mi beso. La amo y con esto me convenzo de que por más que se quiera engañar, ella me ama a mi y no me detendré nunca más para hacerle entender que mi amor es sincero. Si a pesar de todo ella se casa con aquel tipo, entonces desapareceré de su vida, pero mientras tenga la oportunidad, no dejaré de insistir todos los días a todas horas pues ella es mi mundo.

* * *

 **HOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES, DISCULPEN POR NO PODER ACTUALIZAR RÁPIDO, ESTUVE MUY OCUPADA EN MI TRABAJO Y BUENO, ESTOY YA EN LAS ÚLTIMAS SEMANAS DE EMBARAZO Y TENDRÉ UN POCO MÁS DE TIEMPO.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEERME. DEJEN REVIEWS PARA QUE YO SEPA QUE LES ESTÁ GUSTANDO O QUE NO.**

 **MELINA TOLENTINO**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7.

En mi nueva vida como hombre en proceso de divorcio, me siento más libre y conforme.

Hace ya una semana que no vivo en casa de Sahoko. Aquella noche recogí mi ropa y cosas necesarias y me hospedé en un hotel, después de contactar a mis padres y platicarles todo lo ocurrido, mis padres me dijeron que si quería podía volver a su casa y, así lo hice. Es difícil hacerme la idea de que después de tanto tiempo de vivir de manera independiente, vuelvo con mis padres. Espero no ser una carga para ellos.

Regresar a ese lugar me trae tantos recuerdos, muchos de ellos son tristes y decepcionantes. No me cabe duda que era o mejor dicho sigo siendo un hijo de puta que tuvo el amor y la oportunidad de ser feliz y pleno enfrente de mi nariz, pero por amargura lo dejé ir. Solo me queda imaginar mi vida como médico y a Kotoko como enfermera, yendo y viniendo de acá para allá, ella siendo un poco torpe pero al mismo tiempo, esforzándose para mejorar todos los días.

Salgo de mi habitación y no puedo evitar mirar en dirección al cuarto que ocupaba Kotoko en aquellos días. Entonces como una película viene a mi mente aquella vez que le ayudé a estudiar para estar dentro de los cien mejores alumnos de la escuela. Recuerdo haberme desesperado hasta tal punto de querer decirle que era una idiota y que jamás iba a poder lograrlo, sin embargo, su dedicación, empeño y perseverancia me cautivó y puso una pequeña pausa a mi crueldad. Creo que desde ese entonces ya la encontraba atractiva no tanto por su físico ni por su inteligencia, sino simplemente por la esencia de su alma que me hacía querer estar cerca de ella.

Ahora solo recuerdos de aquellos días cálidos quedan, solo vacíos y dolorosos recuerdos.

Probablemente hubiera quedado sin el más mínimo esfuerzo en la universidad a la que quería que entrara mi padre, sin embargo, desde que salimos de casa vi que Kotoko no estaba muy bien pero en mi afán de ignorarla, seguí mi camino sin importar nada pero, al llegar ella se desplomó y me importó un bledo todo, lo único que se me ocurrió fue levantarla en mis brazos y correr hacia el hospital más cercano, pensé que se moría y ¿qué iba a hacer yo sin ella? Me pregunté en ese entonces. A pesar de que tenía tiempo para regresar y tomar el examen de admisión, una parte de mi utilizó todo aquel acontecimiento como pretexto para hacer mi voluntad y la otra parte se quebraba al verla tendida en aquella camilla, vulnerable, adolorida y yo sin poder hacer nada. Fue la primera vez que me sentí tan inútil que decidí ir a la misma universidad que Kotoko para cuidarla y observar que no le pasara nada.

Cuando me siguió hasta el club de tenis para entrar en el a pesar de que no sabía nada a cerca del deporte me divirtió un poco y al mismo tiempo me pareció exagerado y molesto, sin embargo, verla en aquel uniforme blanco... Mi madre se sonrojaría si pudiera leer mi mente.

Los momentos más dolorosos para mi y por supuesto para ella, fue cuando comencé a salir con Sahoko. La vez que me escuchó decirle a mi madre que no se metiera en mi vida y que en verdad me gustaba aquella mujer, me partió el alma verla sufriendo por mi. Cuando le dije que era mejor que se buscara a un chico pronto que la quisiera, fue la mentira más grande que he dicho en toda mi vida, en verdad no quería que encontrara a otro chico, yo quería ser ese chico al que ella se uniera para toda la vida, quería ser aquel hombre que la esperara frente al altar para ser su marido, pero por inmadurez o egoísmo no pude serlo a pesar de que la amaba con locura y que me volvía loco al pensar en ella en cada una de las malditas reuniones que tenía con Sahoko, ¿qué estará haciendo Kotoko en este momento? ¿Estará teniendo citas? Todas esas preguntas me las hacía una y otra vez y en pensar en todas las respuestas me llenaba de celos y rabia conmigo mismo por ser un cobarde pero al mismo tiempo me repetía que era lo mejor.

Entonces, vuelvo a vivir en mi mente aquella vez en que llevé a Sahoko al puente al que fuimos en nuestra primera y única cita si así la podemos llamar, solo porque quería tenerla más presente y disfrutar de los bellos momentos que atesoraba en mi mente. Entonces le vi con Kinnosuke charlando, no puedo describir la sensación de vacío que me dejó verles tan juntos aquella vez, tuve que controlar mis sentimientos para que nadie notara lo doloroso que resultaba para mi, ya en aquel entonces me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la quería pero prefería seguir engañándome, que era lo mejor para los dos pues para mi era más importante recuperar la empresa de mi padre que mi felicidad.

Sahoko, ignorante de todo ello, los saludó y se atrevió a invitarlos a la exposición de arte a la que habíamos acordado asistir, de verdad que era un fastidio salir con ella pero lo tenía que hacer. No aguanté más mi coraje y dije muchas cosas hirientes e incluso humillantes, su mirada hacia mi estaba llena de coraje y dolor por todo lo que decía, quería callarme pero era tanta mi frustración que no pude. Agarró del brazo a Kinnosuke y se fueron quien sabe a donde. Solo pude seguirles con la mirada suplicante que no se fuera. Sahoko se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba en mi interior y me dijo algo que me hizo despertar un poco aquella vez, que era demasiado ciego para no darme cuenta de mis propios sentimientos.

Ahora que sé que vive feliz me llena de tristeza, pero a la vez mis esperanzas vuelven al recordar aquel beso que nos dimos en la fiesta. Sus labios moviéndose a la par que los míos, mi lengua saboreando, su boca exquisita mientras nuestras respiraciones sonaban cada vez más intensas. Supongo que si hubiéramos estado solos, no creo que pudiera controlar este deseo irrefrenable que tengo hacia ella. Es extraño pero siento sonrojarme ante la escena que vivimos y en mi rostro se dibuja una sonrisa. Nunca había sido tan feliz, por eso mi esperanzas se avivaron más. Sé que me sigue queriendo aunque lo niegue.

Me dirigía a la cocina por un poco de agua y logré escuchar que sonaba el teléfono, mi madre atendió la llamada, noté un poco de nerviosismo en su tono de voz, por lo que escuché estaba hablando con el señor Aihara, solo respondía con "si no te preocupes", "no es ninguna molestia, ya sabes que siempre podrás contar con nosotros para lo que se te ofrezca". Puede que necesite algo de ayuda.

Mi madre colgó el teléfono y al voltear se quedó sorprendida de verme, su reacción se me hizo algo extraña, era como si hubiera escuchado algo que no debía. Se acercó dubitativa, jugando un poco con sus manos y en tono nervioso me dijo:

\- Naoki ¿escuchaste algo?

\- Si mamá, ¿necesita ayuda con algo el señor Aihara? No hay ningún problema si necesitas ayuda con lo que sea igual dime.

\- Mira, no me imaginé llegar de nuevo a esta situación - se tocó la sien como tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos - toma asiento necesito hablar contigo de algo que quizá mal interpretes o se te haga algo incómodo.

\- Dime, lo que sea que esté pasando, si el que yo haya regresado es una molestia o algo vergonzoso me voy, no quiero ser una carga para ustedes - le dije algo preocupado.

\- No hijo, como crees - sonrió de forma nerviosa - no tiene nada que ver con eso. Bueno, antes de que decidieras regresar a la casa, el papá de Kotoko me pidió un gran favor y el se siente muy apenado por volver a poner a su hija y a ti en esta situación tan incómoda.

\- No logro entender mucho de lo que intentas decirme madre - de verdad que todo era confuso.

\- Soy tu madre Naoki y como tal, conozco cada uno de tus sentimientos aunque quieras convencer al mundo de que no los tienes - me quedé sorprendido ante esta confesión - sé que casarte con Sahoko fue una mala decisión pues a pesar de que siempre lo has negado, tenías sentimientos genuinos hacia Kotoko, por eso quizá fue casualidad o mi deseo de verte feliz lo que me llevó a esto. Aunque estás en tu derecho de irte de la casa si te parece incómoda la situación. No voy a entrometerme en tus asuntos como lo hice en el pasado, me quedaré al margen de la situación. No creas que lo que hice fue premeditado para volver a meterte por los ojos a Kotoko y satisfacer mi frustración de madre al no tener niñas. Solo las cosas se dieron así y bueno, tampoco quiero que ella pase malos momentos pues evidentemente la más afectada de todo el pasado es ella.

\- Habla claro que no creo entender tu punto - ¿por qué daba tantos rodeos?

\- Naoki, Shigeo nos pidió que volviéramos a alojar a Kotoko en casa pues a él no le parece que siga viviendo con su novio por lo menos hasta el momento en que se casen, quiere que la tradición prevalezca, desgraciadamente, a pesar de la gran fama que está teniendo el restaurante, no tiene una habitación disponible en su casa para Kotoko así que nos pidió esto a nosotros quienes aceptamos encantados pues a pesar de todo, ella es para mi como una hija, sin embargo, esto fue unos días antes de que decidieras volver a vivir con nosotros, por lo que Shigeo está un poco incómodo tanto por ti como por su hija, ya que no quiere que ninguno de los dos tenga malos ratos.

\- ¿Kotoko regresará a vivir con nosotros? - estaré soñando... Creo que sí.

\- Si, yo se que probablemente sea una molestia para ti...

\- Mamá - la interrumpí - no te preocupes, no es ninguna molestia. Ya somos adultos y las cosas que sucedieron en esos entonces creo que podemos superarlas.

\- ¿Seguro hijo? - me preguntó consternada - no quiero que pienses que de nuevo estoy insistiendo en que tengan una relación ustedes dos pues como sabes ella se va a casar tal vez pronto y no sería correcto.

\- ¿Ella sabe que vivo de nuevo aquí?

\- Hasta donde sé no, estaba algo indispuesta a volver aquí supongo que ya está acostumbrada a su vida actual, pero al final accedió.

\- Repito, no te apures mamá, para mi no es ninguna molestia.

¡Por supuesto que no! Gracias Dios por darme esta grandiosa oportunidad, la aprovecharé todo lo que pueda para conquistarla, sé que hay posibilidades de que ella al verme aquí prefiera vivir bajo un puente que compartir techo conmigo pero, no importa, cada minuto que pase a su lado será bueno.

Tal parece que todo está poniéndose fácil, dicen que después de la tormenta llega la carga y creo que esta es mi oportunidad perfecta.

Pensaba tan gustoso en compartir de nuevo el techo con ella cuando escuché el timbre de la puerta, mi mamá se puso algo nerviosa y se dirigió a abrir, yo me escondí un poco para que no me viera y darle la sorpresa de su vida, gracias a esto, habrán más oportunidades para volverla a besar y quien sabe, quizá para algo más...

\- ¡Señora Irie, que gusto volver a verla! - la escuché saludar.

\- Kotoko, que bonita te has puesto, me da mucho gusto tenerte aquí de nuevo - las vi darse un afectuoso abrazo - espero no incomodarte ni nada por el estilo en tu estadía con nosotros.

\- ¿Cómo cree? Como una vez le dije, usted es como una madre para mi así que no se preocupe, estoy encantada de hacerle de nuevo compañía.

\- Pasa Kotoko para que te instales y descanses un poco - le dijo mi mamá

Ellas no notaron de mi presencia cuando pasé a su lado, entonces ella volteó para agarrar su maleta a lo que me adelanté y la agarré primero, se quedó un poco consternada al ver mi mano agarrar su equipaje y al llega a mi rostro se quedó lívida de la sorpresa, le sonreí de oreja a oreja y le dije:

\- Hola Kotoko, bienvenida a casa.

* * *

 **Hola lectores, he de anunciarles que ya nació mi hijo :D, no se preocupen me haré el tiempo necesario para seguir escribiendo y terminar esta historia.**

 **Gracias por leerme, espero les guste este capítulo, vienen cosas buenas, malas pero espero todo esto sea de su agrado. No dejen de decirme que les ha parecido todo hasta ahora.**

 **Gracias por leerme :D**

 **Melina Tolentino**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8.

A pesar de que habían pasado varias horas desde que ella llegó a la casa, su semblante sorprendido e incluso incómodo no abandonaba su mirada. Todo había ocurrido tan repentinamente, imagino que fue una gran sorpresa verme aquí.

Posiblemente mi madre siga pensando que estoy en desacuerdo con que ella viva aquí, es probable que piense que me sigue fastidiando la idea de compartir mi espacio con ella, situación que es errónea ya que no siento mayor satisfacción que estar de nuevo cerca de ella.

Estamos desayunando en el comedor como hace algunos años, mi madre preparó café y pan tostado con un poco de mantequilla, al igual que unas fresas y crema batida para acompañar. El ambiente se sentía tan tenso que lo podías cortar con un cuchillo, nadie en la mesa hablaba, todos estábamos absortos en nuestros alimentos, sin embargo, un vistazo hacia Kotoko me hizo darme cuenta de algo, nunca imaginé que verla desayunar fuera un espectáculo tan erótico para mí, la forma tan delicada en que mordía el pan me hizo querer besar sus labios, pero, lo más bochornoso de toda esta maravillosa experiencia fue cuando escogió con cuidado una de las fresas, le echó un poco de crema batida y se la llevó a la boca, lo cual hizo que yo me perdiera en una fantasía donde las fresas solo serían una guarnición para el plato fuerte. Entonces al morderla se le quedó un poco de crema en los labios los cuales limpió tan deliciosamente con su lengua. Debo decir que esa acción arrebató mi último momento de recato por lo que sentí que me apretaba el pantalón en cierta zona que deseo que sea el sustituto de la fresa.

Supongo que me sonrojé pues levantó la mirada y la fijó en mi de manera extrañada. Santo Dios, es tan erótico verla desayunar, no me imagino lo que me provocará al verla comer o hacer otra cosa por más normal que sea.

Desgraciadamente no podía quedarme todo el tiempo a su lado, pues tenía que regresar a la empresa y seguir con mis tareas en ella.

Llegué temprano a la oficina para poner al día todos los pendientes que tenía. El día comenzaba de manera normal hasta que revisé mi correo y algo llamó mi atención. En el asunto solo se leía _urgente_ y nada más. Lo abrí y decía:

 _Estimado Naoki._

 _Me complazco en saludarlo y espero que todo vaya bien en su vida, sin embargo, me temo informarle que el plan de invertir en su empresa para el próximo proyecto de su empresa queda suspendido hasta nuevo aviso por motivos que aún serán discutidos en la mesa directiva._

 _La causa de esta decisión me es imposible señalarla por este medio y espero poder reunirme pronto con usted para aclarar todo esto y poder tomar un veredicto de manera definitiva. Espero no haber causado muchas molestias con este anuncio y si no es mucho pedir, responda a la brevedad este email para poder acordar una cita._

 _Sin otro asunto que tratar, espero verle pronto._

 _Marc Thompson_

 _CEO de Vladof Corp._

Un momento... ¿qué? No entiendo por qué tan repentino cambio pues hace unas semanas brindamos por la colaboración de ambas empresas. Algo no anda bien y tengo el presentimiento que esto solo es el inicio. Me recosté sobre mi asiento, sopese las alternativas e inmediatamente me puse en contacto con Marc Thompson para que me explique la razón de esta aparente retirada. Su inversión era una de las más importantes en los nuevos productos y hasta donde tengo razón era algo muy redituable para ambas compañías.

Llamé al señor Nagata, él era aparte de mi secretario, una persona que estaba al tanto de todo lo que tenía que ver con la administración, inversiones y planeación de los productos a lanzar de la compañía, debía saber si tenía conocimiento alguno de esta terrible situación.

Absorto en mis pensamientos y tratando de concentrarme en realizar todos los pendientes que tenía, escuché unos golpecitos en la puerta de la oficina e inmediatamente entró. Era el señor Nagata.

Me dijeron que me buscaba, ¿le puedo ayudar a en algo? – me dijo

Por favor siéntese – le señalé con la mano – acabo de recibir un correo donde me entero de una desagradable noticia, el señor Marc Thompson me anuncia el retiro de su inversión de los nuevos productos que íbamos a lanzar dentro de unos meses, me preguntaba si usted sabe algo sobre esto. Lo que sea me ayudaría mucho.

Nagata arrugó el entrecejo un poco y se tocó la barbilla señal que estaba recordando algo. Entonces comenzó a decirme muy serio:

Hace unos días usted no vino a la empresa, su esposa estuvo aquí en su oficina haciendo unas llamadas. Ese día me dijo que invitara al señor Marc Thompson a tomar un café pues usted le había pedido que en su ausencia se ocupara de un asunto urgente. No tengo idea que pudo tratarse la reunión, pero al salir, el señor Thompson se veía muy molesto. Igual estuvo todo el día haciendo llamadas a algunos inversionistas. De hecho, pasó algo muy curioso, me pidió la lista de ventas de los productos que ha sido un éxito y me pidió una copia de los estados de cuenta actuales.

¿se los diste? – le pregunté molesto

Si señor, pues como es su esposa yo pensé…

¡Acaso no se le ocurrió llamarme primero antes de que esa mujer hiciera cualquier cosa! – le grité, nunca lo había hecho. Me puse dos dedos en la sien izquierda – disculpe mi exabrupto, pero no puedo creer que ella haya influido en esto y usted no me hubiera consultado antes de darle cualquier tipo de información a ella.

Discúlpeme señor, como es su esposa yo pensé que ella podía acceder a cualquier información de la empresa.

No Nagata, ella nunca ha tenido esos privilegios y te pido una cosa, si vuelve a venir en mi ausencia, por favor llámame en seguida pues ella y yo estamos en proceso de divorcio, por lo que usted entenderá que acaba de cometer un gran error.

No… no sabía – agachó la mirada – perdóneme presidente, si quiere despedirme usted está en todo su derecho ya que yo…

No se preocupe Nagata, lo hecho, hecho está. Sólo me resta resolver todo esto y tratar de salvar y convencer a Thompson de que no retire de manera definitiva su inversión.

Nagata, asustado salió de la oficina. Entonces ésta es la manera en que Sahoko se quiere vengar de mí, quiere que la empresa comience a perder dinero y quiere llevarme al fracaso… ¿En qué momento pude casarme con esa arpía?…

Eran como las cinco de la tarde cuando me retiré a mi casa, llegué a ella y solo encontré a mis papás comiendo, mi hermano al parecer ha salido a una cita y Kotoko estaba en el restaurante de su padre. También ha de estar con ese cocinero de cuarta…

Hola – saludé al entrar

Hola Naoki ¿qué tal tu día? – me preguntó mi madre mientras me servía de comer

Pues más o menos, hay uno que otro contratiempo que no se pueda arreglar – mentí

Espero no sea nada de gravedad, tu sabes que puedo ayudarte en lo que sea a pesar de que ya estoy retirado. Esa compañía es como un hijo para mí – dijo mi papá – aunque, a pesar de todo, siento haberte forzado a que estuvieras ahí en lugar de estudiar lo que realmente querías.

No te preocupes papá, he aprendido a amar la compañía, aunque no más que tú.

Después de comer, subí a mi recamara para descansar un rato. Quizá tanta presión hizo que me sitiera muy agotado por lo que me desperté y ya había anochecido.

Salí de mi cuarto para bajar a cenar algo, al cruzar la puerta tropecé con Kotoko que se dirigía a su recámara. Tenía puesta una blusa blanca y unos jeans ajustados, su cuerpo se enmarcaba de manera espectacular. Tuve que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no encerrarla en mi cuarto y quitarle cada una de esas prendas.

Mientras mi mente divagaba en ese mundo erótico que ella despertaba, me di cuenta que le tapaba el paso y ella me miraba con exasperación.

¿Te molesto si te quitas? – me dijo con desdén

¡Oh adelante! – me aparté de su camino, pero al pasar a mi lado le agarré de la muñeca y la pegué contra la pared.

¡Qué rayos te pasa Naoki! ¿acaso ya se te hizo costumbre tratarme como si fuera de tu propiedad? – me dijo mientras intentaba soltarse y apartarme.

Kotoko, ¿en verdad insistes en ocultar tus sentimientos? No debes olvidar el beso que nos dimos la otra noche…

¿Qué beso? No recuerdo que haya pasado nada entre nosotros – me dijo con indiferencia, pero sus ojos reflejaban ese nerviosismo inocente que la caracteriza.

¿Quieres que te lo recuerde? – le dije agachándome a sus labios a lo que ella volteó el rostro – no me costará absolutamente nada volver a hacerlo y quien sabe, quizá intentar algo más preciosa.

¿Qué? – me miró anonadada – Naoki, jamás pensé que fueras un maldito acosador…

Solo contigo soy así – le dije acercándome más - ¿no te gusta?

Ni, aunque fueras el último hombre en la tierra me acostaría contigo, recuerda que estoy comprometida y en caso de que quieras acabar en el hospital, te sugiero que me sueltes – me dijo sin emoción alguna en su rostro.

Kotoko. ¿te recuerdo que eras tú quien me acosaba a todas horas? – la miré y ella se puso colorada de la vergüenza.

Ti… tienes razón, perdón por esa actitud infantil de mi parte, prometí jamás seguirte de nuevo y lo he hecho, no tengo la necesidad de buscar tu amor pues no lo necesito – me volvió a mirar con desdén, pero ahora con un toque de burla.

Sin embargo, nos besamos… creo que no lo estás haciendo muy bien Kotoko, puede que hayas cambiado y que seas más hábil que antes, pero sigues comportándote torpe y nerviosa cuando me tienes cerca y eso significa solo una cosa. Que yo sigo aquí – toqué su sien – y aquí – puse mi mano en su corazón.

Típico de ti Naoki, sigues obsesionado conmigo pues eres como un niño, mientras a tu juguete lo tienes cerca ni atención le pones, pero si te lo quitan se vuelve lo que más deseas… - logró soltarse de mi agarre y caminó a su cuarto, pero antes de abrir la puerta se volteó hacia mí y me dijo – ¿me puedes hacer un gran favor? – asentí – deja de ser tan patético.

Sin más, se metió a su cuarto y comprendí que tal vez tenía razón, cuando la tenía no la valoré y ahora se ha convertido en mi mayor anhelo. Hay posibilidades en que ella crea que en cuanto vuelva a demostrarme sus sentimientos yo la rechace, pero debo demostrarle que no es así y por otro lado debo hablar con Sahoko para que deje de meterse en mis asuntos.

Mañana mismo debo hablar con ella y comprender que es lo que quiere, puede que no sea fácil y tal vez ya haya causado mucho daño que puede sea irreversible.

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores y gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia. Espero les esté gustando.**

 **No olviden escribirme algún review, es muy importante para mí, pues con eso me doy cuenta que les gusta y que no y es muy gratificante leer sus opiniones a cerca de este fic.**

 **Besitos y gracias por leerme.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9.

Desde hace dos semanas las cosas en la compañía cada vez van de mal en peor, desgraciadamente muchos socios están retirándose o limitando sus inversiones en la empresa, a pesar de que las utilidades son muy buenas y que los productos cada vez son más exitosos, por alguna razón que probablemente tenga que ver Sahoko, ellos deciden declinar.

Marc Thompson y yo después del email que me mandó, nos pusimos de acuerdo para poder hablar de negocios. Me explicó que él había sopesado el dejar de invertir en Pandai por Sahoko, pues ella le dijo que, si no se retiraba, iba a buscar la manera de perjudicarle. Obviamente, Thompson se sintió presionado por las deudas que tiene con el señor Oizumi y por eso accedió.

A raíz de esto le expliqué que Sahoko y yo nos estamos divorciando y que tal vez esta sea una venganza hacia mí y no se pone a pensar en los daños colaterales que puede ocasionar con estas rabietas. Por suerte, pudimos encontrarnos con el señor Oizumi y limar asperezas, aunque él aún se sentía traicionado por mi decisión de divorciarme, entendió que no podía retenerme a la fuerza a lado de su nieta, igual le dije que ella se merecía a alguien mejor que yo, que la quisiera sobre todas las cosas, lo cual es cierto; la lastimé y ella ahora está siendo una dolorosa piedra en mi zapato, pero aun así comprendo su afán de verme destruido. En fin, tocamos sutilmente el tema y pudimos arreglar las cosas, así que Thompson no canceló sus inversiones con nosotros y eso nos salvó. No puedo decir lo mismos de los demás.

A pesar de todo, hemos podido salir a flote, aunque he podido persuadir a uno que otro para que no se retire y sigamos siendo socios, otros, prefieren huir sin dar una explicación. Puede que los siga amenazando Sahoko.

Llegué a la empresa como cualquier día, abrí la puerta de mi oficina y vi a Sahoko sentada frente al escritorio.

\- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – le pregunté con molestia.

\- Vine a informarte que he arreglado un poco el desastre que hicieron mi abuelo y tú en cuanto a esta empresa y la parte que me corresponde como socia.

\- Sahoko, tú no tienes ninguna parte de la empresa, no figuras como socia…

\- Quizá antes no, pero ahora sí – me aventó en el escritorio unos papeles – léelos, tuve que hablar con el abogado de la familia y explicarle la situación que estamos pasando, ya que en el contrato estipulaba que solo tendría acceso a las acciones en caso de engendrar un hijo, cosa que nunca va a suceder, busqué la manera de que eso se anulara y al parecer lo voy a lograr – me miró fijamente con una media sonrisa.

\- O sea que tú estás buscando sustituir a tu abuelo haciendo que él te ceda su parte que en este caso sería mayoritaria.

\- Así es, no creo que mi abuelo se oponga por lo que prácticamente esto ya es mío. En cuanto tenga la parte que me corresponde tu pasarás de manejar la empresa a ser un empleado más si es que se me pega la gana…

La escuché detenidamente mientras me miraba con odio. Me sonrió cínicamente y prosiguió.

\- Veo que te sientes un poco abrumado – dijo mientras caminaba hacia la silla detrás del escritorio y se acomodaba – Creo que no te gusta la idea de dejar el control de la empresa, claro… como a ti te encanta controlarlo todo esto es un golpe a tu orgullo.

\- Sahoko, entonces esta es tu forma de tu plan de venganza – le dije con ironía.

\- No te recomiendo que eches mis palabras en saco roto mi amor – se levantó y caminó hacia mí – yo te di todo lo que tienes, te di todo de mí, te amé con locura y mis esperanzas cada día crecían. Esperaba que algún día me quisieras tanto como yo a ti. Sin embargo, preferiste mi dinero – se paró frente a mí – solo quiero recuperar lo poco que tengo. No me quedaré con las manos cruzadas y llorando en una esquina mientras tú estás feliz rogándole a alguien que no te quiere.

\- Sahoko, al menos que tu abuelo no esté dentro de sus cabales, no creo que por caprichos tuyos ponga en riesgo todo lo invertido en esta empresa, que claro, ya hablamos y quedamos en que, aunque tú y yo nos estemos divorciando, los negocios son negocios y hay que separar lo personal de lo laboral. No te humilles más mujer, haz tu vida, cásate con alguien más, ten hijos, te mereces mucho amor – le dije sinceramente – eres una mujer inteligente, guapa y capaz de tener a cualquier hombre a tus pies.

\- A cualquiera, menos a ti – me miró – menos al gran Irie Naoki, a cualquiera menos a quien yo amo…

\- Lo siento, pero es así.

Su mirar pasó de tristeza a odio en un instante. A unos centímetros de mí pude observar cuanto dolor había infligido en ella, me sentí un maldito patán ya que yo solo me había buscado todo ello.

\- Como siempre, subestimo a las personas y es exactamente lo que hice, siempre me salgo con la mía, por eso di por hecho de que me sería fácil separarme de ella. Sin embargo, no es así, me lo merezco, lo sé, pero no voy a permitir que se meta con lo más sagrado para mi padre. Ella se quedó unos instantes mirándome a los ojos, queriendo adivinar mis pensamientos. Si ella pudiera hacerlo, se daría cuenta que por mi primera vez siento miedo de perderlo todo, perder esta compañía, mi economía y sobre todo a mi Kotoko.

\- No importa lo que me cueste, no importa cuánto me tarde Naoki – me dijo sonriendo sardónicamente – me vengaré de ti y te haré la persona más miserable de este mundo. Tu no serás feliz nunca, hasta que me muera… Es una promesa.

Sin más, volvió a fijar su mirar en mis ojos, haciéndome sentir temeroso, vulnerable. Si ella era capaz de disuadir a su abuelo, estaba perdido. Ella sabía bien que no tenía más cartas bajo la manga, no por ahora.

Se marchó y me dejó con un sentimiento de desasosiego, ninguna disculpa basta para apagar el odio de una mujer con el corazón herido.

Después de la visita inesperada de Sahoko, nada me tranquilizaba. Sus amenazas por un momento lograron romper mi barrera, pero algo se me ocurrirá y no dejaré que se meta en una de las cosas más importantes para mí.

Llegué a mi casa y por un momento se me había olvidado que el amor de mi vida estaba bajo el mismo techo. En cuanto crucé la puerta olí algo delicioso que de seguro se estaba cocinando. Mi madre de seguro está haciendo la cena, pensé.

Pero cual fue la sorpresa, que a quien vi en delantal no fue a Noriko, mi madre, sino al güero del novio de Kotoko. No sabía que era peor, las amenazas de Sahoko o este don nadie.

Dejé mis pertenencias en el armario y me acerqué a ellos para saludar. Aunque se me estrujaran las tripas, tenía que ser educado.

Mi madre se acercó emocionada, me tomó de la mano y me llevó hacia el comedor donde estaba parte de la comida que había cocinado Andrew.

\- Prueba hijo – me dio a probar uno de los platillos - ¿No es delicioso? – me preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Si mamá, muy rico.

No era mentira, el tipo tenía talento y lo que probé sabía delicioso, pero más sabrosa era la silueta de Kotoko, los deseos que sentía hacia ella cada vez me costaba más trabajo mantenerlos bajo control. Estaba echa un desastre, tenía manchas de salsa y otros ingredientes en el delantal y en una mejilla.

En cuanto me acercaba para quitarle la mancha, Andrew al parecer se percató de mis intenciones, la jaló del brazo y con una servilleta le quitó la mancha.

\- Estás echa un desastre mi pequeña – le dijo el inglés a Kotoko.

\- Es por esto que yo debo mantenerme alejada de la cocina, hasta el agua se me quema – comenzó a reírse – recuerdo que cuando vivía aquí, la señora Irie tuvo que salir por un asunto familiar y me quedé a cargo de la casa junto con Naoki, ese día casi incendio la casa. Quemé toda la comida que estaba haciendo – me miró y sonrió – Naoki es un gran cocinero igual debo admitirlo, aunque bueno, es un genio ¿Qué no puede hacer?

\- No puedo hacer muchas cosas igual, no soy alguien tan extraordinario como piensas nena – le sonreí con dulzura, la sonrisa que tenía ella se borró.

\- No es que crea que eres la última coca del desierto, obviamente entre ustedes hay una gran diferencia, solo que en esa ocasión tuviste que arreglar mi desastre. – puso los ojos en blanco – siempre tienes que creer que todo gira a tu alrededor.

\- Ya sé, me lo advertiste – él sonrió y la abrazó – pero así te ves más apetecible.

El desgraciado se inclinó y le dio un dulce beso en sus labios, cuando se incorporó en sus labores pude notar que me miraba de reojo. ¡Maldito! El la besa y le hace todos esos coqueteos enfrente de mi adrede.

El chef preparó unos platillos exquisitos, debo admitir que es un profesional en lo que hace.

Después de comer me ofrecí a lavar los platos para despejar mi mente, todos se fueron a la terraza a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Mientras fregaba los platos, sentí una presencia a mi espalda, volteé mi mirada y vi al inglés recostado en la pared.

\- No voy a andar con rodeos Naoki – dijo – sé muy bien lo que planeas, no soy estúpido.

\- No sé a qué te refieres – le dije en tono frío.

\- A tu beso en la fiesta – noté tensión en su voz – no tenía ni un día en que Kotoko se convirtió en mi prometida y tú ya estabas tras ella acosándola para besarla.

\- ¿Y? – respondí sin emoción alguna, aunque me alegraba un poco que nos haya visto.

\- ¿Y? – se comenzó a reír burlonamente – ¿es normal para los japoneses besar a las prometidas de otro? No entiendo por qué esa insistente manía de querer tenerlo todo. Tuviste tu oportunidad, te pido de hombre a hombre que no te le acerques a mi mujer…

\- ¿Tú mujer? – me volteé a verlo, esa frase despertó la furia dormida que tenía dentro de mí.

\- Sí, mi mujer – hizo énfasis en esas palabras – a partir de ese momento ella es oficialmente mía y yo de ella, yo sé de su pasado, sé que tú no la querías y ni la quieres, no entiendo por qué ahora quieres entrometerte si ella jamás te importó.

\- Mira Andrew, ella me pertenece a mí, no voy a permitir que se case contigo sin luchar primero – me controlé para no irme a golpes – ese día estaba dolido porque aunque no lo creas yo siempre he estado enamorado de ella, siempre la he querido. No te niego que he sido un imbécil y que la alejé de mi lado, pero ahora que ella ha vuelto, no voy a detenerme nunca mientras sepa que yo sigo siendo algo para ella.

\- Por qué tanta seguridad Naoki, tú la dejaste con el corazón hecho pedazos, si tan solo la hubieras visto en ese tiempo, sin ganas de vivir, sin razones para luchar… Lloró mucho por ti, porque jamás pudiste ver su amor y porque siempre la menospreciaste. ¿Crees que me fue fácil enamorarla? ¿Crees que no tengo miedo que regresando aquí esos sentimientos que tanto dolor le causaron vuelvan? ¡Ella es propensa a auto sabotearse!. Gracias a mi cariño y al apoyo de todos sus amigos, pudo amarse un poco más, tener más autoestima y salir adelante. Si se hubiera quedado no sé qué haya sido de ella…

\- ¡Si se hubiera quedado no me hubiera casado! – le grité – si se hubiera quedado hubiera mandado todo al carajo. La busqué por todos lados, les preguntaba a todos por ella y nadie me daba su paradero. ¿Crees que fue fácil para mi pararme a lado de alguien que no amaba? Mi castigo fue estar atado a alguien imaginando que era Kotoko… Mi castigo fue descubrir muy tarde cuanto la amaba y cuanto la necesitaba. Me dirás que fui un cretino y te doy la razón, pero eso no quita que ella siempre ha estado presente en mi mente todos los malditos días de mi vida.

\- Pudiste haber mandado todo al carajo, pero no lo hiciste. Tu amor no era más que capricho…

\- Claro que pude haber hecho eso, pero estaba dolido, destrozado porque pensé que ella me había dejado de amar. Cometí una estupidez, me casé con alguien que no quería y ahora lo estoy pagando, pero que te quede claro, ella me ama a pesar de todo.

\- Te crees tan invencible, te crees omnipotente Naoki que piensas que todo se moverá conforme tu voluntad. ¿Cuándo entenderás que ella es una persona que decide a quien amar y a quien no? Tuviste tu oportunidad, me toca a mí hacerla feliz. Si tanto la amas, deja de atormentarla, ella no cree en tus palabras.

\- Lo sé, pero ahora que sabes todo, ya no ocultaré más mis sentimientos.

Entonces volteé mi mirada y vi a Kotoko con los ojos abiertos como platos ¿desde cuándo estaba ahí? ¿qué tanto escuchó?. Espero y lo suficiente para que sepa cuan sinceros son mis sentimientos.

Andrew siguió mi mirada y noté temor en sus ojos azules, él la amaba y si la mujer de la que estaba enamorado no fuera Kotoko, le ayudaría en todo para que fuera feliz, pero no es así. Los dos amamos a la misma mujer y no hay lugar para ambos. Cualquiera puede perder esta batalla pero yo sé que no seré yo.

* * *

 **Perdón la demora, gracias por seguirme leyendo y que sigan ésta historia. Ser mamá, trabajar y hacer cosas en la casa me dejan poco tiempo para escribir pero aunque me tarde un poquitin actualizaré.**

 **A partir de éste punto me gustaría hacer un especial donde quien narra sea Kotoko para que igual sepan la otra cara de la moneda.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, por favor no olviden dejarme reviews, son muy importantes para mi ya que me hacen saber si les ha gustado o no.**

 **Gracias por leerme una vez más, besitos a todos.**

 **Melina Tolentino**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10.**

\- Andrew, es hora de que te marches – mi madre dijo de manera seria – gracias por lo de la cena de hoy, espero pueda disfrutar más de tus platillos, pero, es mejor que te marches.

\- Tiene razón. Disculpe el exabrupto – dijo el inglés sin apartar su mirada de mí – No creas que he terminado contigo estúpido obstinado.

\- Cuando quieras, ya sabes donde me encuentro – le desafié

\- ¡Basta los dos! – gritó Kotoko – Cariño, la señora Irie tiene razón, es mejor que todo esto se calme. Coge tu abrigo, vámonos.

\- ¡Oh no! Tú no te vas de aquí – le agarré del brazo deteniéndola, la miraba con deseo y rabia.

\- A ver… ¿tú quién te crees para decidir si voy o no voy con mi prometido? ¡Deja de meterte en mi puta vida! – me gritó. La agarré más fuerte.

\- ¡Me voy a meter todo lo que quiera preciosa! Tú no vas a ningún lugar y es mi última palabra

\- Si la única forma de que este neandertal te suelte es que yo me vaya, ok, lo haré. Sólo te advierto algo japonés de mierda, ella es ahora mi mujer y siempre y cuando ella lo quiera estaré ahí para ella. Vete acostumbrando a mi presencia – me dijo con rabia Andrew.

\- Ya veremos si sigue queriendo estar contigo…

\- Andrew, mañana te veo cariño – me volteó a ver – no voy a ir a ningún lado, ¿me sueltas? – la solté muy a mi pesar – gracias.

Acto seguido caminó hacia Andrew, le agarró las manos, le sonrió, se paró sobre sus puntas para alcanzarlo y darle un beso en los labios. Me hirvió la sangra nada más al verla hacer ese gesto cariñoso hacia él.

\- Naoki, había pensado dejar de ser tan odiosa contigo, sin embargo, a partir de ahora, no me dirijas la palabra por favor.

En seguida, ella se fue a su habitación. Mi madre me miró con furia, no me habló, solo dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Había arruinado una velada que pintaba ser bella, pero no puedo contenerme ante tal estupidez… ¿decir que era su mujer?.

El tiempo pasa rápido, pero desde aquella noche, llevo cuenta de los días en los que Kotoko no me ha hablado. He intentado llamar su atención, sin embargo, no pude.

Hoy me he decidido a hacer que ella me hable, aun así tenga que invadir su intimidad entrando a su recámara. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella, ni una sola noche. He tenido que apaciguar mis ganas de ir a su cuarto y hacerle el amor como nadie se lo ha hecho. Gracias a mi desesperada situación, sé a qué hora ella se mete al baño a darse una ducha, sé cuándo se duerme, cuando despierta, se cada uno de sus movimientos y he usado toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no molestarle, sin embargo, extraño pelear con ella, extraño que me trate mal. Ahora ella me ignora totalmente, lo cual me hace sentirme olvidado y vacío.

Ya entrada la noche llegué a mi casa, comí, dejé mis cosas en mi cuarto y decidido, me dirigí hacia la recámara de ella. Iba a abrir de golpe cuando al otro lado de la puerta escuché sollozos y una voz ahogada que decía; "Andrew, no te vayas, yo te quiero. Sí sé que es incómodo todo esto. Tal vez mañana que estés más tranquilo podamos hablar. No te vayas. Él no significa nada para mí, a pesar de… ¡Que no! Yo te quiero a ti ¿No entiendes que me lastimas? ¿acaso estás terminando conmigo? Andrew, no me puedes hacer esto, mi amor… ¡Andrew!"

Mi corazón se hizo pequeño al escuchar todo, no sé lo que le habrá dicho aquel imbécil. A pesar de que ya no tenía tanto ímpetu, no la podía dejar sola.

\- Kotoko, te escuché llorar – abrí la puerta.

\- Déjame en paz Naoki – se enjugó las lágrimas

\- Kotoko, si él te quisiera confiaría en ti, así como yo lo hago ahora mismo – le dije mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mí.

\- ¡Todo es tu culpa! Si tan solo no hubieras aparecido con esa enferma obsesión hacia mí, si tan solo me hubieras dejado en paz – se le quebró la voz – si tan solo pudiera desaparecer de nuevo…

\- Eso nunca pequeña – me senté a su lado – sufrí mucho cuando te fuiste, sé que me comporté como un patán en el pasado. Reconozco que fui una persona odiosa y cobarde, pero ya no me da vergüenza admitir mis sentimientos por ti. En aquel entonces me negaba a declarar mi amor por ti, ya que estaba mi imagen en juego. Ahora que todo eso se vaya al diablo, si tan solo pudiera volver a ver aquella sonrisa que me derrite. – le dije, de verdad le hablo con el corazón en la mano.

\- Sigues comportándote como un idiota Naoki… creo que yo también lo he hecho – me dijo entrelazando sus dedos – no debería comportarme como lo hago contigo, no debería darte tanta importancia, sin embargo, cada vez que te veo me lleno de tantas emociones que no se cual elegir…

\- ¿Sigues sintiendo, aunque sea una pizca de amor por mí?

\- No lo sé sinceramente, Andrew dice que sí, de hecho, desde aquel incidente él se volvió muy frío conmigo, me reclamó haber dejado que me besaras en la fiesta. No tenía idea de que nos había visto. Él dice que sigo teniendo sentimientos hacia ti y por eso me cuesta tanto trabajo ignorarte.

\- Aquel beso…

\- Aquel beso no debió pasar, pero, para ser sinceros, no me desagradó del todo.

\- Espera, ¿qué?

\- Quería arreglar las cosas contigo, tenderte la mano y decirte que me disculparas por mi actitud y comenzar de nuevo como amigos, por eso te seguí cuando saliste al patio en aquella fiesta. Sin embargo tu actitud realmente me sorprendió y por unos segundos me perdí en tus labios.

\- Kotoko – mi corazón bailaba de alegría.

\- Eso no significa que te ame como antes, simplemente, pensé que eso debiste hacer en lugar de casarte con Sahoko. Me rompiste el corazón al saber o pensar que no me buscaste.

\- Nena, aquella noche que te fuiste yo estaba decidido a dejarlo todo por ti, pero te fuiste, no pude encontrarte nunca. Me casé por despecho, pero créeme cuando te digo que, aunque Sahoko era mi esposa, jamás fue mi mujer. Nunca tuvimos relaciones ni nada por el estilo. Tarde o temprano me iba a separar de ella, pero tu hiciste decidirme de dar ese paso.

\- Ay por favor Naoki – me miró con incredulidad

\- No me creas si no quieres, pero prácticamente sigo virgen – le dije

-Eres increíble – se soltó a reir – jamás pensé que tuvieras tal sentido del humor.

-¡Es en serio! – le sonreí – que hermosa te ves sonriendo. No te pido que seas como antes, solo déjame ver esa sonrisa por lo menos una vez al día.

\- Naoki, perdón y gracias por reconfortarme. No hubiera creído si en aquel entonces me dijeran que tu serías mi confidente. Pero gracias por escucharme.

-Para eso estoy, mira, soy sincero al decirte que mi amor por ti cada día es más fuerte. Discúlpame porque he sido un cretino y al parecer soy la razón de tu rompimiento. No quiero verte sufrir, pero tampoco puedo soportar verte en brazos de alguien más que no soy yo. Ya no voy a forzarte a nada, simplemente déjame enamorarte de nuevo.

\- ¿Estás aprovechándote de la situación? Acabo de terminar con mi prometido, ¿No podrías esperar no sé, un día? – dijo mirándome estupefacta.

\- Si estoy aprovechando la situación y no puedo esperar – le dije riendo – no puedo esperar más, si tú me lo permites, déjame ser el Naoki que querías que fuera, dame una oportunidad…

\- Estás casado Naoki…

\- Me estoy divorciando y me vale un comino Sahoko. Puedo pelear con dragones, sumergirme en lava, hacer la peor locura que se me pueda ocurrir si tan solo así puedo estar seguro de tener tu amor. Mi corazón, mi cuerpo, todo lo mío te pertenece desde el momento en que te conocí, sólo que soy muy lento para darme cuenta de mis propios sentimientos y te amo. Solo te diré que te amo. Es un infierno para mi vivir sin ti, solo una sonrisa tuya calma todos mis demonios y me hace querer ser mejor persona.

\- Naoki – me miró con ternura.

\- No te pido nada a cambio, solo déjame intentarlo, déjame darte todo el amor que he guardado para ti.

\- Es difícil sinceramente decidir en estos momentos – me miró y puso una mano sobre mi pecho – no puedo confiar tan fácilmente en alguien que me rompió el corazón.

\- Yo te entiendo nena. Creo que para cerrar este capítulo debemos darnos otra oportunidad. Si acaso te vuelvo a hacer daño, te prometo que, aunque me muera por dentro, jamás te volveré a buscar – le dije.

\- Andrew se fue, dice que no quiere saber nada de mí. Incluso, rompió todo contrato que tenía. De verdad lo quiero y tu confesión, esta plática. Son muchas cosas que debo asimilar primero. Dame tiempo y te prometo que te diré si podemos o no volver a intentarlo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo debo esperar?

\- Dame un mes. Déjame tratar de recoger mis pedazos y tratar de componer mi vida. Solo así te podré responder.

\- Es mucho tiempo, pero estoy de acuerdo. Haz lo que tengas que hacer y yo te esperaré, sólo concédeme una cosa.

\- Depende, pero dime.

\- Quiero ser tu amigo, en este mes, seré por lo menos tu amigo. Nada de peleas, nada de acoso, solo un buen amigo que está enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- Está bien. También te pido que arregles tu asunto con Sahoko, no quiero verme como la roba maridos.

\- No te preocupes, yo cometí ese error y debo pagar un precio por ello. Te amo y ese mes será eterno para mí.

Después de eso seguimos platicando de todo y nada a la vez, fue un hermoso tratado de paz después de tantas peleas y malos entendidos. Andrew al final la dejó y espero no vuelva y si lo hace, deseo que sea cuando ella ya sea mía.

Ahora debo enfrentarme a un peligro mayor. La bruja de mi futura ex esposa.

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS TANTO TIEMPO SIN ACTUALIZAR! discúlpenme, con mi hijo y mi trabajo no me queda mucho tiempo y sufrí un tiempo de estancamiento jajajaja, no sabía que escribir.**

 **Espero esto le deje un buen sabor de boca y haya valido la espera. De verdad muchas gracias por seguir mi historia. Espero no tardar tanto en actualizar.**

 **Melina Tolentino.**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11.

Un par de días han pasado desde nuestra conversación. Puede que nazca una nueva relación entre los dos, pero por el momento, solo dejo que las cosas lleven su curso. En estos días he visto a Kotoko un poco desanimada, deprimida, sin ganas de nada. Debe ser por Andrew. Ese tipo se rindió tan rápido que me sorprendió, ¿no que la amaba mucho? ¿ese era todo el amor que le tenía? Al primer problema se va y la deja con más preguntas que respuestas.

Sé que tal vez no tenga la calidad moral como para reclamarle o buscarle para que "entre en razón". Cuantas veces no la hice llorar y la hice sufrir incluso más de lo que Andrew ha hecho.

Era de mañana, me dirigí hacia el comedor para prepararme algo para desayunar ya que mi madre, mi padre y mi hermano habían salido a hacer algunas compras. Al llegar al pie de las escaleras, vi que Kotoko estaba cabizbaja con una taza de café en la mano.

-Hola – le saludé

-Hola Naoki – Me dedicó una mirada y volvió a agachar la cabeza.

-Kotoko, creo que es tiempo de que dejes esa taciturnidad impropia en ti, siempre estabas llena de vida. No creo que sea correcto que sufras por Andrew – le dije – eres una mujer valiosa, no debes estar así.

-Gracias, en verdad gracias – me miró de forma triste, noté que había llorado

-¿Te ha llamado?

-No – esbozó una risa forzada – es extraño que quieras hablar sobre esto, nunca me hubiera imaginado hace años que quisieras ser mi pañuelo de lágrimas.

-A pesar de que estoy algo feliz de la situación, no es de caballeros que me aproveche de ella – le sonreí – aparte quiero estar presente para ti. Por lo pronto como un amigo si tú quieres.

-Te lo agradezco mucho Naoki, perdóname por todo el mal trato que te di, sinceramente cuando te veía solo dejaba pasar el resentimiento. No debí tratarte de esa manera, al fin y al cabo nunca fuimos nada.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero te entiendo, si yo hubiera estado en tu situación no sé qué hubiera hecho – le dije.

Nos sonreímos un momento cuando el celular de Kotoko comenzó a sonar, en la pantalla podía leerse Andrew.

-Contesta – le dije, ella asintió

Cogió el teléfono y contestó la llamada. Se paró un momento y caminó hacia el patio trasero. Caminaba de un lado al otro mientras sostenía la conversación con Andrew. Mi estado de ánimo no era el mejor, moría de celos nada más al verla hablando con otro hombre. Pero iba a mantener mi promesa. Por el momento solo quiero ser su amigo, quiero volver a conquistarla.

Ella colgó el teléfono y se dirigió hacia mí, su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad y algo de duda.

-¿Qué te dijo? – pregunté curioso

-Me dijo que me extrañaba, que lo sentía mucho por haberme hecho llorar y por darse por vencido tan rápido. Igual que se dejó llevar por sus emociones y su coraje y que no supo manejarlo, por lo que lo único que se le vino a la mente fue regresar a Inglaterra, sin embargo, cuando se tranquilizó, le daba mucha vergüenza volver a contactarme, tenía miedo de que lo rechazara.

-Entonces, ¿Qué pasó? ¿has vuelto con él?

-No – me dijo mientras entrecruzaba los dedos de las manos – le dije que tenía que pensarlo pues realmente yo creí que iba a luchar por mí y pues no lo hizo. Se dio por vencido muy fácilmente a la primera provocación. Estoy hecha un lío en estos momentos – dijo mientras agachaba la cara.

-¿Estás confundida? – asintió - ¿Por qué?

-Quiero a Andrew, él me ayudó mucho cuando estaba en ésa época oscura en mi vida, fue mi confidente, mi amigo, mi tutor, mi mayor apoyo en esos días y estoy agradecida por todo lo que me dio sin pedirme nada a cambio – dijo mientras veía sus manos – entonces apareces tú – fijó mirada en mi – con esos sentimientos, con esa actitud, con todo lo que ahora eres y por todo lo que ha pasado, no sé qué hacer. Cuando llegué pensé que te encontraría lleno de hijos, pero no. No sé cuáles son mis sentimientos hacia ti en estos precisos momentos.

-Puede que me ames o puede que sea solo un sentimiento de nostalgia lo que te invada ¿no? – le dije

-Así es.

-Kotoko – agarré una de sus manos, esperé que la quitara pero no fue así, continué – faltan semanas para que termine el mes que te pedí y que aceptaste darme, tu eres el amor de mi vida, sin ti no soy nada pero, si al terminar el mes tu descubres que quieres a Andrew y que yo formo parte de tu pasado, créeme, aunque mi alma se parta respetaré tu decisión, seré feliz porque tú eres feliz, es más, tanto te amo que soy capaz de entregarte a Andrew ante el altar el día de tu boda.

-Naoki…

-Kotoko, tu eres la luz de mi vida y por tonto no me di cuenta antes. No me di cuenta de cuánto deseaba despertar y verte a mi lado, sonreír contigo, aunque no hubiera motivo, escuchar tu voz mientras hiciéramos el amor. Por idiota perdí mucho – ella me miró sorprendida – Soy un hombre de casi treinta años que solo ha sido capaz de amar a una mujer en toda su vida, soy un hombre mayor que busca desesperadamente arreglar toda la mierda que causó por su arrogancia y orgullo.

-Es por esto que estoy confundida, yo jamás pensé verte rogando por mi amor o diciéndome cosas lindas, es más, ni de chiste cruzar unas palabras como lo estamos haciendo ahora.

-Es razonable que lo creas, hasta yo mismo me sorprendo. Sé que puedo ser más calculador, más ingenioso, que se yo. Sé que tal vez con mi arrogancia y frialdad te hubiera conquistado de nuevo, pero sabes, el día en que te fuiste me prometí que, si te volvía a ver, si te encontraba, iba a ser un mejor hombre para ti, alguien que en verdad merezcas. Pude ser frío y distante contigo, sin embargo, si lo hubiera sido, tal vez no estaríamos platicando así. – dije con el corazón en la mano – Mi matrimonio fracasó porque nunca pude dejar de pensar en ti. Me casé por despecho, por rabia, por dolor y jamás me puse a pensar en el grave error que cometía hasta días después.

-Naoki ¿Por qué cambiaste? ¿Por qué me sentiste perdida?

-Exactamente, tuve que perderte para darme cuenta lo mucho que te amaba y para darme cuenta que sin ti no soy nadie. Ahora no me importa perderlo todo con tal de estar junto a ti porque yo podría estar en una isla solo, sin nada a mi alrededor, sin embargo, sería un lugar paradisiaco si en esa isla estás tú. No me interesa perder todo por lo que he trabajado, no me interesan mis riquezas si no te tengo a mi lado. Déjame cortejarte, déjame intentar enamorarte de nuevo, pero como te lo mereces, con dulzura, con cariño.

-Pero que haré con Andrew… no quiero que esto se vea como un triángulo amoroso.

-Habla con él, explícale cómo te sientes y tal vez, el luche por ti, puede ser que ésta vez no se rinda tan fácilmente y me de batalla, Si gana y se queda con tu corazón, como un caballero, me haré a un lado.

-Está bien, lo intentaré – me miró – Irie kun – comenzó a reírse

-Tenía tiempo sin escuchar eso.

Después de esta provechosa plática, mi corazón estaba más tranquilo. Nunca le había hablado tan abiertamente a alguien de mis sentimientos, ella es especial, ella tiene mi corazón y debe conocerlo.

* * *

 **HOLA MIS LECTORES, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO. ESTUVE INSPIRADA Y ESCRIBÍ MUCHO. PERDÓN POR TARDAR TANTO, COMO RECOMPENSA SUBO TRES SEGUIDOS... ESPERO SUS REVIEWS PORFA, ESO ME HACE MEJORAR Y ME DA IDEAS. LOS AMO *3***

 **Melina Tolentino**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12.

La noche era fresca, un poco despejada y podían verse algunas estrellas. Salí al balcón del cuarto de mi hermano que ya no era ese niño fastidioso o frío que era. Sigue siendo taciturno, pero ahora hay una chispa en él, tal vez sea por una muchachita que conoció de casualidad en la escuela cuando eran niños.

Ella estaba en la clase F y necesitaba urgentemente un tutor para poder pasar sus materias. Yuuki lo vio como negocio así que él se ofreció como su tutor a cambio de una cantidad de dinero. El nombre de la chica es Konomi, una muchacha de rostro amable, cabello lacio y largo, tez clara y ojos café. De verdad era muy bonita y me gustaba verlos porque me recordaba a la vez que tuve que ser el tutor de Kotoko. Al principio era desesperante, tenía que enseñarle y estar junto a ella con tal de que me devolviera esa maldita foto donde usaba vestido. No soportaba tener que repetirle dos o tres veces las cosas hasta que las entendía, sin embargo, mientras más avanzaba, más me impresionaba su perseverancia y eso fue lo que comenzó a llamarme la atención, pues a mí nunca me había costado hacer nada.

Sin embargo, en la situación de mi hermano era diferente. Ya no era necesario que Yuuki le enseñara, pues ella ya había pasado los exámenes, pero mi hermano siempre buscaba alguna excusa para que ella no se fuera. Incluso Konomi le había dicho que no iba a poder pagarle pues sus padres solo le dieron dinero para que pasara esas materias, él le dijo que no era necesaria la paga, solo quería ayudarle.

Así pasó. Ella estudiaba unos días con él y pasaba un tiempo con mi mamá, ella le hacía compañía algunas veces que se sentía solitaria.

Mi hermano había llegado a la casa junto a Konomi, caminaban en silencio uno a lado del otro. Desde lejos podía notar que el ambiente entre ellos dos, era tenso. Algo había pasado para que estuvieran así. Llegaron al umbral de la puerta y Konomi se despidió, sacó una cajita de su bolso y se lo ofreció a Yuuki.

Él lo recibió y lo abrió. Pude ver que era algo en forma de corazón, tal vez un chocolate. Yuuki lo probó y probablemente no sabía bien pues lo escupió. Pude escuchar un "¡Sabe horrible konomi!". Ella al sentirse rechazada bajó la mirada, se disculpó y dio la media vuelta. Entonces mi hermano se dio cuenta que había cometido un error, la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella. Por la fuerza del movimiento ella chocó contra el pecho de Yuuki, entonces él la abrazó.

Sin más, la apartó un poco, le enjugó las lágrimas y la besó. No era un beso tímido, sino uno apasionado. Ella se apartó de golpe y puedo notar que se avergonzó de lo sucedido. Sorprendido tal vez, Yuuki se quedó estático, sin embargo, reaccionó y le preguntó algo a Konomi, ella abrió los ojos como platos y repentinamente dijo "¡SI!" y abrazó a mi hermano quien le correspondió. Se besaron de nuevo y se despidieron.

Es triste ver que mi hermano menor, tenga más agallas que yo.

Entró Yuuki al cuarto, supuse que no me vio porque cuando le llamé saltó del susto.

-Ah, Naoki, no te había visto – dijo mi hermano un poco nervioso

-Estás muy colorado, ¿estás bien? – pregunté fingiendo que no había visto nada

-Ah…eso… este… - dijo buscando algo en el armario – debe ser el calor, está insoportable.

-El calor – claro yuuki…

-Si jeje, eso es, el calor. – sacó algo de ropa y se dirigió a la puerta – voy a darme una ducha

-Está bien, por cierto, Yuuki – volteó a verme - Hoy Konomi se veía feliz – dije con una sonrisa socarrona.

Mi hermano solo entendió que los había visto, salió de prisa del cuarto para entrar a bañarse. Me reí en silencio.

Caminé hacia el estante para tomar un libro y leer cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, vi quien me llamaba, pero no tenía el número registrado así que contesté:

-¿diga?

-Irie, disculpa que te moleste a estas horas de la noche, soy Andrew.

-Ah – dije - ¿qué se te ofrece?

-Necesito hablar contigo, no sé si puedas reunirte mañana conmigo como a las 4:00 pm.

-¿Para qué? ¿quién te dio mi número? – pregunté con un tono frío

-Para hablar sobre toda esta situación y lo de tu número se lo pedí al papá de Kotoko – dijo un poco molesto – mira, sinceramente no tiene importancia quien me dio tu número, solo quiero saber si podemos reunirnos.

-Me parece perfecto, te veo en la entrada de la compañía, a unas cuadras hay un pub donde podremos platicar tranquilos – y donde puedo controlarme y no -terminar matándote, pensé.

-Entonces quedamos.

Acto seguido colgó. No entiendo que quiere hablar conmigo, supongo Kotoko ya le habrá dicho nuestro acuerdo.

Me levanté temprano, me arreglé y bajé para desayunar algo antes de irme al trabajo. Al entrar a la sala un olor exquisito salía de la cocina y supuse que mi mamá estaba haciendo el desayuno. Entonces me encontré a Kotoko cocinando. Ella no es nada buena en la cocina así que fui hacia ella para cerciorarme que no estuviera a punto de descubrir otra forma de crear un arma radioactiva con huevos.

Caminé tranquilo hacia ella, ella me volteó a ver y me detuvo. Supongo que adivinó mis intenciones.

-Buenos días Naoki – me miró divertida – sé que en el pasado sufriste mucho porque te obligaba a comer mis experimentos químicos, sin embargo, esta vez sé lo que hago. Siéntate y espera – me ordenó – si no consigo redimirme juro que te invito a desayunar a donde quieras, no importa que tan caro sea.

-Pe…

-No hay pero que valga – dijo con la cuchara en la mano – espera y verás.

-Extrañamente vi que ella tenía razón, estaba haciendo huevos, pero en una forma diferente, olía delicioso me atrevo a decir.

Terminó de cocinar, sirvió en dos platos y me entregó uno a mí. Eran huevos con tomate y cebolla, una pasta negra que olía bien pero no conocía exactamente que era.

-Sé que te estarás preguntando qué es eso – me dijo mientras yo no decidía si probar o salir corriendo – ayer que fui a mi trabajo, me encontré con la grata sorpresa que vino de visita una amiga que es mexicana que conocí en Londres, ella me enseñó a hacer esto y es lo único que me sale bien. Se llama huevos a la mexicana y eso son frijoles re fritos.

-Pero, los frijoles son dulces…

-Los de México no. Come. – insitó.

Agarré un tenedor y con mucho miedo agarré una porción del huevo, la miré y noté que ella estaba expectante viendo mi reacción. Probé y realmente estaba delicioso. Probé igual los frijoles y estaban deliciosos. No podía creer que estaba comiendo algo agradable preparado por Kotoko. Sin embargo, mientras comía puse mi cara de póker para no revelarle si me había gustado o no.

-¿Y bien? – me dijo ella comiendo lo suyo.

-Kotoko – la miré serio y ella quitó su sonrisa.

-Bueno, era de esperarse… Quizá no te gustó es algo extranjero y no estás acostumbrado a…

-Está delicioso – la interrumpí, ella volvió a sonreír y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-Sabía que te iba a gustar. Cuando estaba en Inglaterra, me quedé sola porque Cristine y Andrew tuvieron que salir por un asunto de su familia. Antes de irse le habían pedido a una amiga suya que me hiciera compañía pues apenas estaba aprendiendo inglés. Entonces, llegó Mariana, una amiga mexicana de ellos. Ella me enseñó a hacer esto.

-¿No le advertiste que eras como el doctor Frankenstein pero de la comida? – le dije divertido

-JA JA que gracioso – me hizo una mueca adorable – pero si le advertí que no era buena en la cocina y me dijo que esto era lo más sencillo del mundo. Me enseñó paso por paso y me dijo que así, si me quedaba sola, no pasaría hambre. Entonces, el otro día me dijo que tal vez iba a venir a visitarme y a ver a un amigo suyo y me traería algo. Bueno pues me trajo un paquetito de todo lo que me gusta. Espero la conozcas, es una muy buena muchacha.

-Si te enseñó a cocinar una cosa, me imagino que es más inteligente que yo…

Ella se echó una carcajada y yo igual. Con ese platillo extranjero desayuné y me fui contento a la empresa.

Todo marchaba relativamente bien, el equipo creativo se encontraba en un estado de estancamiento por lo cual no habían podido sacar nada nuevo desde el último lanzamiento. Algunos socios estaban temerosos de sus acciones ya que Sahoko seguía interfiriendo en todo.

Recibí un mensaje, chequé el teléfono y supe que era el señor Oizumi. Su mensaje decía:

"Necesitamos hablar. Ven pasado mañana a las 12:00 pm a mi oficina sin falta".

Supongo que es hora de enfrentarme a mi destino y descubrir de lo que se trataba todo esto. Entonces me contacté con mi abogado para preguntarle sobre mi divorcio. Él me dijo que en cuanto yo quisiera podía preparar los papeles para que el divorcio sea efectuado.

Con todos los pendientes que tenía por hacer en la oficina no me di cuenta de la hora, hasta que vi el monitor de mi computadora y supe que ya eran las cuatro de la tarde. Dejé lo que estaba haciendo y salí de la empresa para ver si ya había llegado Andrew.

Y ahí estaba mi rival, estaba parado con los brazos cruzados viendo a todos lados esperando. Me vio y se acercó.

-Que tal Irie – me saludó

-Todo bien – le correspondí el saludo – nos vamos caminando o traes vehículo, el pub queda a dos cuadras al este, no está lejos.

-Toma – me dio las llaves de su auto – vamos.

* * *

 **jajaja quise hacer un cameo y darle unas cachetadas a Irie, a pesar de que lo amo, igual lo odio. No me llamo Mariana jjajajjaajpero así me nombré... ajajaja.**

 **Espero les guste, me dejen un review porque me ayuda de veras en pensar para los capítulos. Los quiero.**

 **Melina Tolentino.**


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13.

Iba manejando despacio, el silencio en el auto era incómodo y la tensión se sentía presente. Ambos nos sentíamos incómodos con la presencia del otro. Me intriga saber el motivo por el cual Andrew quiso reunirse conmigo. En la mañana no le pregunté nada a Kotoko, pues no quería arruinar el momento.

Llegamos al pub, nos sentamos en la barra. El barman se acercó a nosotros. Andrew pidió una cerveza y yo un Red Label con agua mineral. Nos lo sirvieron y rompí el silencio.

-¿Qué necesitas? – le dije antes de tomar un sorbo de mi bebida.

-Seré franco, yo no te caigo bien y tú tampoco a mí, sin embargo, el tema que nos une hoy es Kotoko – dijo viéndome fijamente – entiendo que ha de estar furiosa por cómo me comporté y la entiendo, hice exactamente lo que prometí no hacer – dio un suspiro, tomó un trago de su cerveza y continuó – Ayer me dijo que está confundida, que no sabe que siente exactamente por los dos.

-Lo sé – le dije secamente

-Sinceramente no te conocí antes y creo que tampoco ahora, pero, eres un Naoki diferente al que ella me habló. ¡Demonios! Tu forma de ser la ha impresionado y me di cuenta desde el momento de la fiesta que ella comenzó a mirarte más. Puede que haya estado muy agresiva contigo y la entiendo – dijo sonriendo irónicamente – un ex amor que ella creyó que no le importaba en lo absoluto, ahora resulta que sí y ella…

-No sabe si es amor o solo un sentimiento de nostalgia – le interrumpí – Si Andrew, lo sé. Ayer ella y yo platicamos sobre el asunto – di un sorbo a mi bebida.

-Le pediste un mes para intentar cortejarla – me dijo con una sonrisa socarrona – ¡sí que tienes agallas! Pero te advierto que esta vez, lucharé por ella y no dejaré que me la quites.

-Andrew, no pretendo quitarte algo que es mío, sin embargo, a ella le dije que si al final de todo, te elige, no importando lo que yo haya hecho, ella descubre que su amor es por ti, yo la dejaré en paz. Me haría a un lado – le dije seriamente – te doy mi palabra que así será si ella te elige. Si sucede lo contrario, debes prometer que, como buen perdedor, la dejarás tranquila.

-Al final ella decide

-Así es, tu y yo vamos a darle las herramientas que necesita para elegir, sin embargo, ella tiene la última palabra.

-Vaya que si eres un Naoki diferente del que ella me habló – dijo sonriendo – ella imaginaba encontrarte con un montón de hijos…

-¿en serio? – pregunté sorprendido

-Si… Mira, yo no me quedaré quieto, no tendrás una pelea fácil, pero si ella te elige, créeme que no entenderé su gusto, pero me haré a un lado. Eso sí, estaré al pendiente por si tú le haces algo y ahí si no me detendré hasta quitártela.

-Me parece sensato.

Un silencio incómodo comenzó a surgir entre nosotros. Yo disfrutaba de mi red label y el de su cerveza. Entonces recordé algo que él dijo "te imaginaba con muchos hijos", eso quiere decir que él sabe algo que yo no… Puse mi cara de póker y rompí el hielo.

-¿Ella te hablaba de mi? – pregunté como si no me interesara

-Sí, todo el tiempo… Había veces en las que yo deseaba conocerte y otras en las que deseaba matarte. Creo que si no hubieras sido como eres ahora con ella, puede que tú y yo hayamos sido amigos, pero cambiaste, ella no se esperaba nada de lo que está viviendo. Si tan solo la hubieras visto en aquellos días – dijo con un aire de tristeza – Creo que hubieras sentido como el peor de los bastardos.

-¿Por qué? – fruncí el ceño.

-Ella no te ha contado nada de esos días ¿verdad? – me miró

-No, y tampoco he querido preguntarle – dije – sinceramente siento que la puedo incomodar.

-Tienes razón, la incomodarías porque es algo que ella quiere olvidar.

-Yo sé que tal vez no debería pedírtelo – dije mientras llamaba al cantinero para que me sirviera otro red label – ¿podrías contarme un poco cómo fue?

-No soy el indicado para contártelo, pero lo haré – me dijo, soltó un suspiro, pidió otra cerveza y continuó – Conocí a Kotoko gracias a mi hermana, no tenía mucho que Kotoko había huido de aquí cuando ella llegó. Conoció a Satomi y a Jinko, ellas le contaron un poco sobre Kotoko pues el cocinero de la cafetería cada vez que las veía preguntaban por ella. Mi hermana se enamoró de Kinnosuke y después de tanto perseguirlo, el igual se enamoró de ella.

-Kinnosuke… un verdadero personaje – sonreí

-Concuerdo contigo – continuó – Cristine jugó un papel importante aquí pues ella convenció al papá de Kotoko para que le dijera su ubicación. Ella les dijo que no debería dejarla sola por más que lo quisieran. Y tenía razón. – su tono de voz se volvió más serio.

* Mi hermana me contó que Kotoko estaba sumida en una fuerte depresión, ella no sabía que te habías casado, ella guardaba la esperanza de que la buscaras y la eligieras a ella. Una de sus amigas cometió la indiscreción de decir que tú te habías casado y que probablemente estuvieras esperando a tu primer hijo. Kotoko entristeció y cada día que pasaba su depresión aumentaba. Por más que intentaban animarla, estar con ella, no podían. Un día Cristine llegó de sorpresa a la casa donde se quedaba. La habían dejado un momento sola pues fueron por el mandado, sin embargo, cuando entró mi hermana a la casa la vio tirada en el suelo y a lado un frasco de pastillas. Kotoko se había intentado suicidar – Escuchar eso hizo que mi corazón dejara de latir, lo miré sorprendido y mi pecho comenzó a doler, era el peor de los bastardos - ¿sorprendido? – me sonrió – No es fácil contar esto… En fin, Cristine como pudo la hizo vomitar, le dio los primeros auxilios y la llevó a un hospital cercano. Le avisó a todos lo que había ocurrido y por supuesto, el señor Aihara estaba dispuesto a ir por ti y matarte si su hija se moría. Sin embargo, Cristine llegó a tiempo e hizo lo correcto con ella.

* Cristine no soportó verla así, ella junto con su padre arreglaron todos sus papeles y sin preguntarle nada, se la llevó a Inglaterra con nosotros. Yo ya sabía de ella porque mi hermana me lo contó todo, ella lloraba al verla sufrir pues a pesar de no haberla conocido desde antes o por mucho tiempo, le había tomado mucho cariño. Kotoko no sabía nada de inglés o si lo sabía realmente quería evitar hablarlo, se la pasaba sentada en la ventana viendo hacia fuera con una mirada vacía, sufría de terrores nocturnos. Fue una etapa difícil para todos. Yo sabía algo de japonés gracias a mi hermana, ella es muy fan del anime, del manga y como yo la ayudaba a estudiar para sus exámenes aprendí.

* Primero me acerqué a ella con la comida, le preparaba lo que ella quisiera por más difícil que estuviera, poco a poco fue abriéndose más a mí, a mi hermana, comenzó a hablar más tanto en japonés como en inglés, en fin, ella poco a poco fue entendiendo que estando así no lograría nada.

* Un día de repente, comenzó a arreglarse más, a hablar más en inglés, mi hermana comenzó a salir con ella a pasear, le presentamos a nuestros amigos. Se hizo muy amiga de Mariana, una de nuestras amigas más queridas y ella la ayudó igual con muchas cosas. ¿Sabías que sabe hablar algo de español? – negué con la cabeza – Pues sabe hablar un poquito, pues cuando tenía recaídas mi amiga nos ayudaba a animarla. Pasaron meses de terapia y al final ella se recuperó. Entró a la universidad y estudió una carrera corta en comercio. Le ayudaba hablar dos idiomas, yo abrí mi restaurante y ella me venía a ayudar. Poco a poco me fui enamorando de su tenacidad y de sus ganas de superarse. No era muy buena en el estudio, pero con mucha dedicación lograba lo que se proponía.

* Le pedí que fuera mi novia una noche que salimos tarde del restaurante, ella me dijo que si, sin pensarlo y fui el hombre más feliz de la tierra – una punzada en el pecho sentí al escucharlo decir eso – ella ya no lloraba, ya sonreía mucho más, no se inmutaba al oír tu nombre. Su padre le dijo que quería verla, ella le propuso que se fuera a vivir a Londres con nosotros pero el no quiso, después de mucho insistir su padre accedió solo si ella venía para acá. No quería regresar no tanto por toparse contigo sino por los recuerdos. Ella me dijo un día "No me importa encontrarme con Naoki, él es un hombre casado con su propia familia. Quiero saludar a sus padres, pero no quiero encontrármelo. No quiero que el trate de humillarme como siempre lo hacía. Ha de tener un montón de hijos". Nunca pensó que tu fueras diferente. Creo que todo lo demás ya conoces la historia.

-Andrew…

-No tienes palabras ¿verdad? – me dijo con una sonrisa irónica – el gran Naoki irie se ha quedado mudo. Bueno, ella solo era una niña con el corazón roto que no supo manejar la situación.

-Me siento el peor de los imbéciles – dije más para mí que para él.

-Vuelvo a concordar contigo – me dijo – ya que te conté lo de Kotoko, dime ¿por qué si la amabas no se lo demostraste o le dijiste?

-Por pendejo – dije sinceramente – por no querer darle la razón a mi corazón aparte, no sabía muy bien cómo lidiar con mis sentimientos. El día que supe que Kinnosuke se le había propuesto yo corrí a buscarla, pero no la encontré, quería decirle que me perdonara por lo idiota que había sido, pero ella ya se había ido. – Adiviné que me quería preguntar tan solo con mirarme – me casé con Sahoko por despecho, no pensé en el dolor de Kotoko, solo pensaba en el mío y cuando me di cuenta de mi error, era demasiado tarde.

-Naoki, a pesar de tener un I.Q. de doscientos, eres muy estúpido.

-Lo sé…

Pasamos la tarde charlando de otros temas de manera amena, no había odio de por medio, solo dos hombres enamorados de la misma mujer que se estaba jugando el todo por el todo. Si el no intentara quitarme a mi razón de existir, puede que haya sido mi amigo.

Llegué a mi casa y saludé a todos, corrí hacia la habitación de kotoko y sin tocar entré. Ella estaba viendo una película en su portátil y se sorprendió al verme entrar.

Corrí hacia ella, la abracé y comencé a llorar. Ella me abrazó con dulzura y sentí que mi alma se confortaba, me sentía culpable y dolido por todo el sufrimiento que le causé, por la pesadilla que le hice pasar. Y entonces me imaginé como hubiera sido si ella se hubiera muerto, sentí un vacío interno que nada lo hubiera llenado, comprendí entonces que no puedo estar en un mundo en el que no existiera ella.

La abracé más fuerte como si de ella dependiera mi vida y entonces le dije al oído.

-Kotoko, perdóname.

* * *

 **BUENO, ESO ES TODO POR HOY JEJEJE. ESPERO LES GUSTE. POR FAVOR DEJEN UN REVIEW. ES IMPORTANTE PARA MI. LES AMO *3***

 **MELINA TOLENTINO.**


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14.

El tiempo pasa volando, me da pena admitir que es la primera vez que lloro frente a alguien. Nunca he sido capaz de demostrar mis sentimientos de manera abierta, aunque fueran demasiado fuertes para contenerlos; de una u otra manera siempre lograba mantener mi postura, sin embargo, no puedo decir lo mismo cuando estoy con Kotoko.

Ella hace que yo sea más humano y no tengo miedo ya de admitir mis sentimientos. Puede que con el paso del tiempo haya madurado y ahora pueda comprender lo que significa perder a alguien a causa de mi orgullo.

Hoy era un día importante, tenía que ir a la compañía del director Oizumi, no me dijo exactamente qué asunto quería tratar conmigo, pero, estoy seguro que tiene algo relacionado con Sahoko.

Le llamé a mi abogado para que preparara todo el papeleo para iniciar con el divorcio. No sé muy bien como salgan las cosas, pero tengo que dar el primer paso yo. Ultimadamente, no me importa si pierdo todo o no. Antes no me interesaba obtener el divorcio o seguir casado con ella, total, no tenía nada que perder, pero ahora, si no me divorcio de Sahoko y Kotoko me acepta, no seré libre y no podré hacer mi vida con ella de la forma en que quiero.

Me encuentro con mi abogado en la entrada de la compañía Oizu Company para reunirnos con Sahoko y su abuelo. Una de sus secretarias se acercó para ofrecernos algo de tomar, pero lo rechazamos. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando nos invitaron a pasar al salón donde esperaban.

Al abrir la puerta mi corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente a causa de la incertidumbre que la situación me causaba, sin embargo, pongo toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no demostrar lo nervioso que me encontraba.

El señor Oizumi y Sahoko estaban sentados en los sillones y al verme entrar con el abogado, Sahoko se puso rígida y me miraba con desconcierto y odio al mismo tiempo. Saludé con una reverencia y me senté donde me indicaron.

El anciano se acomodó en su lugar y entrelazando los dedos comenzó a hablar.

-Veo que has traído a un acompañante Naoki – señaló al abogado.

-Es mi abogado, el Licenciado Sagata, le pedí que viniera ya que él tiene preparados todos los documentos para el divorcio – dije de manera seria.

-Entiendo – me miró fijamente como tratando de adivinar mis pensamientos – así que sin importar lo que yo diga, tu decisión está tomada.

-Así es señor.

-¿Sin importar que su divorcio pueda afectar nuestra relación comercial?

-Siempre he valorado la capacidad que tiene usted de dividir lo personal de lo laboral, sin embargo, si en esta situación esto no es posible, lo entenderé - dije fríamente – está en todo su derecho si así usted lo quiere.

-Naoki – se recostó un poco en el sillón – esa fue una respuesta digna de ti, no esperaba menos, sin embargo, debo estar seguro. ¿De verdad no te importaría que nuestra relación comercial se vea afectada?

-Estoy seguro de que si usted retira el apoyo de nuestra empresa ya no tendrá el mismo impacto que en años anteriores, sin embargo, sería un golpe duro. Pero, debo reiterar mi posición pues creo que no es justo para su nieta que sigamos casados cuando no hay amor ni deseos de seguir junto a ella de mi parte – le dije relajadamente – no importa lo que tenga que hacer, así tenga que abrir otra empresa desde cero, si usted decide retirarse, lo entenderé y seguiré adelante.

-¿Siempre tan arrogante no? – Sahojo tomó la palabra de manera burlona – siempre regodeándote de tu capacidad, de tu inteligencia de tu…

-¡Sahoko! – le llamó su abuelo – tranquilízate – le ordenó

-Pero abuelo…

-Contrólate – dirigió una mirada severa a su nieta, y ella al verla solo agachó la cabeza. Acto seguido me miró soltando un suspiro - No te preocupes no pensaba quitarte mi apoyo, como dices, las cosas personales y laborales no me gusta mezclarlas. No te voy a negar que, si me siento molesto por todo el tiempo que le hiciste perder a mi nieta, más creo que yo tuve algo de culpa. Prácticamente te obligué a que te casaras con ella a pesar que estaba consciente que no la querías. Así que Sahoko te va a dar el divorcio, ella no acepta nada de tu parte y no te preocupes, nuestra relación comercial no se verá afectada en absoluto y he tratado de arreglar un poco el desastre que hizo mi nieta.

-Le agradezco y no tengo palabras que enmiende mi error, a pesar de que usted plantea que me obligó, al final yo igual tomé las decisiones y no actué de forma correcta ni para mí ni para Sahoko quien es la más afectada. Por favor, licenciado Sagata…

-No pienso darte el divorcio – Sahoko se levantó – lo siento abuelo, pero es algo que me concierne a mi decidir, no a ti.

-Sahoko, no te humilles más – le dijo el director Oizumi – él no te quiere, es lo mejor para ti.

-¡Y que me importa! Si lo único que quiere es deshacerse de mí para ir corriendo tras la falda de esa estúpida niña, ¡Maldita sea la hora que volvió esa desgraciada perra! – todos en la sala nos quedamos atónitos ante el exabrupto de ella, sobretodo su abuelo - ¿O me equivoco Irie Kun? – me dijo tratando de imitar y burlarse de Kotoko

-¡Sahoko! – le gritó su abuelo – ¡es inaudito lo que acabo de presenciar, impropio de ti y sobretodo avergonzante todo este número que estás montando! Entiende hija, él no te quiere…

-No te quiero y nunca te querré. Tienes razón, quiero el divorcio para poder amar libremente a Kotoko y ser feliz con ella – la miré con indiferencia – toma esto como una oportunidad para componer tu vida y hacer algo de provecho con ella. Firma el divorcio y no nos veamos nunca.

Le dije con el tono más frío que pude usar, vi en sus ojos dolor y tristeza, sabía que a pesar de todo ella tenía sentimientos hacia mí y me sentía un poco mal y culpable por ella, pero no podía permitirme dejarme llevar por sentimentalismos.

El anciano la miró con compasión y amor, ella me contempló con odio y a regañadientes aceptó firmar el divorcio. Aprobó todos los papeles y salió echando chispas de la habitación. Nos despedimos mi ex abuelo y yo con un apretón de manos. Sin palabras nos pedimos disculpas ambos por todo este tiempo que hemos lastimado los sentimientos de ella, pues a pesar de todo, Sahoko si sentía un amor genuino hacia mí

Por fin, podía gritarle al mundo que era libre de amar y hacer feliz a la única mujer que he querido desde que nací. No hay impedimento alguno para que seamos felices juntos, claro, si ella me elige. A pesar de todo, me sentía un tipo afortunado porque, al final, las cosas salieron mejor de lo que esperaba. Ahora solo falta esperar que Kotoko decida. Tengo fe que ella sabrá que aún me ama y yo, la amaré por el resto de mi vida

Llamé a mi oficina para saber si tenía pendientes por realizar, pero al parecer tengo la tarde libre, planeo ir a casa y pasar la tarde con ella.

Al llegar a casa, en la puerta de la entrada me llegó un exquisito aroma, mi estómago protestó por el hambre que comenzaba a sentir. Abrí la puerta de mi casa. Me quité los zapatos y me puse unas pantuflas, sin embargo, en el recibidor vi un par de zapatos deportivos de hombre y mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta. Caminé sigilosamente hacia la cocina para ver a quien le pertenecía ese par de zapatos extra

Cuál fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que el dueño de aquellos tenis era nada más y nada menos que Andrew. Quien de manera descarada estaba dándole de comer a Kotoko, quien recibía el bocado con satisfacción y dándole una sonrisa encantadora que solo me pertenece a mí.

Algo caliente comencé a sentir que transitaba por mis venas, sin importarme lo que Andrew me dijera, caminé hacia ellos y agarré del brazo a Kotoko jalándola hacia mí para que se parara y me siguiera hacia el patio trasero sin importar que protestaba tratando de soltarse de mi agarre. La pegué contra la pared soltándola abruptamente.

-¡Qué demonios te pasa Naoki! – girtó Kotoko sobando su brazo con la finalidad de aliviar un poco el malestar que sentía – ¡me lastimaste idiota!

-¿Qué diablos está haciendo ese tipo en mi casa? – le dije furioso

-Solo vino a visitarme, aparte, que carajo te importa a ti – me miró con furia

-¿Regresaste con él? – la tomé de los hombros perdiendo mi autocontrol

-No te interesa Naoki – me respondió con desprecio

-¡Respóndeme Kotoko! – grité - ¿regresaste con él?

-¡No! No he regresado con nadie – vi que sus ojos estaban comenzando a llenarse de lágrimas, de nuevo la estaba lastimando. No pude soportar su mirada llena de tristeza y coraje y mi furia se fue tal como vino

-Perdóname, es que tan solo el pensar perderte me vuelve loco – miré su brazo y estaba formándose un moretón. Me sentí el peor de los bastardos – discúlpame no debí perder el control de esa manera – le dije tratando de tocar su cara, ella me evitó.

-¡Piérdete Naoki!

Se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a regresar a la sala, pero no quería que ella se quedara enojada conmigo así que la tomé del brazo, la atraje hacia mí y alcancé a abrazarla, forcejeó un rato, pero al final se dejó envolver por mis brazos y sentí como comenzaba a llorar. De nuevo la punzada en mi corazón comenzó a perforar mi alma.

-¿Por qué me tratas así? – me dijo con la voz entrecortada por el llanto - ¿Qué te he hecho para que lo hagas?

-Nada mi amor, nada solo que soy un idiota neandertal que se muere de celos y rabia cada que te ve cerca de tu ex – le dije apartándome un poco de ella para enjugarle las lágrimas – ahora que lo pienso creo que todo esto debe tener una explicación ¿no es así?

-Mira tú y yo no somos nada y no tengo porque darte explicaciones – me dijo enojada, sus palabras fueron como un balde de agua helada para mi

-Tienes razón, no tengo derecho…

-Pero bueno, no quiero malos entendidos. – me interrumpió – no hay nadie en casa a excepto de mí como debiste notarlo, tus padres salieron a una cena con uno de sus amigos, tu hermano salió a una cita con su novia y yo me quedé sola en casa. Tenía hambre así que estaba tratando de llamar a un restaurante para que me trajera comida, pero en el instante que estaba por marcar Andrew llegó a la casa y lo dejé entrar. Le dije que estaba sola y que iba a pedir algo para comer, entonces él me dijo que no pidiera nada, que estaba ahí y que iba a cocinar algo nutritivo y delicioso para mí porque me veía un poco desmejorada. Estaba terminando de cocinar y me dio a probar lo que había cocinado, que, por cierto, es mi comida favorita y entonces llegaste. No pasó nada ni pasará nada entre Andrew y yo, por lo pronto solo es un amigo y ya, así como tú.

-Así que solo era eso

-Si y como últimamente haz hecho, sacas conclusiones sin pensar – me miró seria – a veces extraño al antiguo Naoki

-Yo… Soy un idiota, no debí comportarme así, sin embargo, debes saber que solo cuando estoy contigo puedo ser sincero conmigo mismo, por eso, me cuesta trabajo controlar mi cólera cuando te veo con alguien más, siento que te vas a ir de nuevo y eso me da miedo.

-Sigue comportándote como un loco y créeme que eso es lo que lograrás.

-No volverá a pasar, lo prometo

-Espero que así sea Naoki, no pienso darte más oportunidades – dijo fríamente.

Me recliné hacia ella para darle un beso, pero antes de que yo pudiera llegar a sus labios, me alejó y entró a la casa. Cerré los ojos por un momento y suspiré, le di un golpe a la pared para sacar un poco mi frustración, casi la pierdo de nuevo y todo por mis estúpidos celos. Que tonto eres Naoki, a pesar de todo eres un tonto.

* * *

 **HOLA A TODOS, GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC. HE ESTADO ESCRIBIENDO LOS DEMÁS CAPÍTULOS PERO LOS SUBIRÉ CONFORMA LOS PULA UN POCO MÁS JAJAJA.**

 **LES PIDO QUE ME DEJEN REVIEWS PARA QUE ASÍ PUEDA CONOCER SUS OPINIONES.**

 **AHORA QUE LO PIENSO, NO CONOZCO BIEN LAS SIGLAS QUE SE UTILIZAN EN EL MUNDO DEL FANFIC, PERO BUENO, COMO SE PUDIERON DAR CUENTA, NAOKI ES MUY DIFERENTE AL QUE CONOCEMOS EN EL ANIME O LOS DRAMAS. LO QUISE HACER ASÍ PORQUE QUISE HACER UN PERSONAJE MÁS HUMANO, CON TODAS ESAS EMOCIONES QUE SON NUEVAS PERO QUE NO TEME YA A DISFRUTAR PARA PODER ESTAR CON SU AMADA.**

 **ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDOME Y NO LES HAYA ABURRIDO.**

 **LES REITERO MI CARIÑO Y POR FAVOR, DIGANME QUE OPINAN, ES IMPORTANTE PARA MI. DE UNA U OTRA MANERA SIEMPRE BUSCO TOMAR EN CUENTA LAS SUGERENCIAS QUE ME DAN.**

 **GRACIAS.**

 **MELINA TOLENTINO**


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Me quedé veinte minutos fuera para pensar en lo ocurrido, tranquilizándome. Jamás había perdido el control de esta manera, me siento el peor de los idiotas por haberla tratado de esa manera, debí contenerme y escucharla. Por poco y arruino todo lo que había avanzado. Ver de nuevo esa mirada llena de resentimiento y odio me partió el alma. No puedo perderle de nuevo, si lo hago, realmente mi vida no tendría sentido.

— A veces me pregunto si de verdad eres un genio, o solo eres una persona sobrevalorada — Volteé la mirada y vi a Andrew parado en el marco de la puerta.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Claro que lo es, Kotoko está involucrada — me miró con coraje.

—No sé cómo controlar todas emociones que son nuevas para mí, anteriormente no tenía necesidad de recurrir a estos sentimientos tan primitivos como la tristeza, los celos o la ira, pero desde que conocí a Kotoko, ella saca lo mejor y lo peor de mí, con ella puedo ser realmente yo mismo — dije serenamente apoyando mi cabeza en la pared.

— Y necesitas hacerle daño para sentirte vivo… ¿Eres un tipo de Cristhian Grey japonés? — me dijo con sarcasmo.

—No — lo miré de soslayo — ¿Realmente no pudiste encontrar una mejor referencia? — le pregunté con sorna.

—No — una sonrisa sarcástica asomó en su cara — te recuerdo que ella salió de milagro y con trabajo duro de una depresión profunda, no quiero volver a verla así y menos por tu culpa.

—Lo sé, es por eso que me cuesta mucho trabajo detenerme — cerré mis ojos — Amo a Kotoko pero me da miedo estar equivocado y sentir que realmente ella ya no siente lo mismo por mí.

—A pesar de mis intentos por salir con ella, por reconquistarla, siempre termino en el mismo punto de salida, y ahí, estás tú. Siempre presente — dijo con una sonrisa cansada — Pero no importa, seguiré intentándolo.

Me sostuvo la mirada, con una inclinación de cabeza se metió a la casa, escuché como se despedía y salía de la casa.

Estaba avergonzado, no podía entrar a la casa y sin más verla a los ojos. En mi mente se repetía una y otra vez el momento en que ella volvió a llorar por mi, a veces no me siento el ser tan poderoso que creía que era, me cuesta volver a ser el chico frío, insensible que no le importaba si lastimaba o no los sentimientos de las personas, por protegerme, terminé dañando lo único bueno que me ha pasado en la vida. Tal vez me merecía su desprecio y no su amor, pero carajo, la necesitaba, la amaba, Kotoko era una tabla de salvación, me hacía sentir vivo y completo.

Después de varios minutos de reflexión, decidí entrar a la casa, vi a Kotoko un poco cabizbaja con los dedos entre cruzados sobre la mesa. Sentí una punzada en mi corazón al verla así. Tal vez sintió que la miraba fijamente pues posó su mirada en mí. Esos ojos tan hermosos y expresivos. Una sonrisa surgió en su rostro, algo triste pero comprensiva. Me acerqué a ella con cautela, esperando alguna reacción negativa, pero ella simplemente me observó en silencio hasta tomar asiento.

—¿Quieres una cerveza? — me preguntó sin dejar de mirarme.

Asentí, ella fue a la nevera y cogió dos latas de cerveza, una me la entregó, la abrí y comencé a beberla poco a poco, el líquido amargo me refrescó y relajó un poco. Un silencio incómodo comenzó a surgir entre nosotros, así que decidí romperlo.

—Lo siento Kotoko, fui un tonto, de verdad no quería lastimarte. Aunque no justifica mi actitud, en mi defensa puedo decir que contigo no puedo controlar mis emociones, me haces ser yo mismo y aunque trato, a veces no puedo dejar de comportarme como un idiota — dije jugando con la lata de cerveza, nervioso ante su respuesta.

—No te preocupes, simplemente no vuelvas a comportarte de esa forma Naoki, no te daré más oportunidades, te lo digo de nuevo.

—No volverá a ocurrir te lo prometo, aparte, verte con el me hizo perder el control porque a partir de hoy soy un hombre libre — me miró sorprendida — soy oficialmente un hombre divorciado y ya no hay nada que me impida estar contigo.

—¿Sahoko como está? – preguntó, ¿cómo puede preocuparse por ella?

—Está muy enojada, cuando le dije que quería el divorcio se puso como loca y amenazó con hacerme la vida imposible y si consiguió causarme problemas, pero no graves, así que a pesar de todo, al final accedió a firmar los papeles. Sinceramente espero sea feliz.

—Pues, felicidades por tu nuevo estatus y salud – alzó su lata para después darle un sorbo para brindar por mi actual soltería — por cierto — Este fin de semana habrá una fiesta en casa de Cristine, va a ser como una despedida a mis amigos que vinieron de visita. Me gustaría que vinieras, si tú quieres claro…

—Está bien, iré — le dije sonriendo

—Solo que bueno, ellos son latinos y no esperes algo tranquilo. Espero no te abrume el ambiente tan animado.

—Reconozco que no soy fan de las fiestas escandalosas, pero si tu estarás ahí, puedo soportar cualquier cosa .

Con un semblante más feliz, ella y yo acordamos en ir juntos a la fiesta, pues aunque Andrew estaba indignado por la decisión de Kotoko de ir conmigo, no tuvo de otra que aceptarlo pues, yo no conocía el lugar y aunque lo hiciera, no quería perder esta oportunidad de salir a solas con ella.

Me da satisfacción saber que ella piensa en mí y no teme en volver a incluirme en sus planes, aunque nunca la imaginé yendo a fiestas y no era algo que me emocionara demasiado, el solo hecho de sentirme dentro de su mundo me reconfortaba.

Kinnosuke es un hombre afortunado, a pesar del gran amor que le profesaba a Kotoko, pudo salir adelante y encontró a alguien que lo amaba tal y como es, pues lo que recuerdo de su forma de ser es que era una persona muy peculiar. Me desesperaba mucho su voz escandalosa, sus actitudes infantiles, pero odiaba sobre manera la cercanía que tenía con ella, pues, aunque lo quisiera negar en ese entonces, me moría de celos cada vez que les veía juntos y tan animados.

Le envidiaba, pues él podía sin dificultar manifestar todas sus emociones, no tenía que soportar la carga de ser un ejemplo para todos, de ser llamado genio, de tener que guardar las apariencias y ser una persona más racional que sentimental.

Me dirigí al baño para refrescar un poco mi mente, entonces me dí cuenta de algo, mi cepillo de dientes está junto con el de Kotoko. Recordé el primer día en que se quedó en mi casa y la incomodidad que sentía al estar con ella, no era porque me pareciera repugnante, al contrario, me parecía una chica fácil de molestar y poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en mi pasatiempo el molestarle cada vez que la veía. Sin embargo, ella me había querido entregar una carta que por supuesto rechacé, no tanto porque era de la clase F, sino porque estaba harto de ser el foco de atención.

Cada día se me declaraban y a pesar de los beneficios que la popularidad tenía, sentirme un trofeo me daba asco. Muchas veces pude ver más allá de las sonrisas falsas y las cartas llenas de cursilerías que me entregaban, aunque no lo dijeran, tenía implícita la leyenda "quiero que todos me vean como la novia del genio", nunca había amor genuino en las palabras de ninguna chica, solo quería presumir con quien estaban saliendo.

Sin embargo, cuando rechacé la carta a Kotoko a los cinco minutos por un momento me dio pena haber sido tan frío con ella, pero, después me convencí que como a las demás, el capricho se le iba a desaparecer pronto.

Sucedieron aquellos hechos extraordinarios como el meteorito que cayó a su casa y la destruyó por completo, no tanto por la roca espacial, sino por la falta de una buena cimentación en ella. Pasaron los meses, en que estábamos juntos. Mi pasatiempo se convirtió en necesidad, si no la veía buscaba la manera de que nos encontráramos. Mi frío corazón encontraba una llama de felicidad con solo ver sus hermosos y expresivos ojos. Creo que jamás se va a enterar de cuando la vi caminar con Kinnosuke al Salir de clases, ellos estaban platicando ajenos a mi presencia, vi como él le abrazaba y sentí ganas de golpearlo para hacerle entender que solo yo podía hacerlo.

El agua caliente relajó mis músculos, sin querer volví a inmortalizar aquellos días tan inocentes para mí, pues era la primera vez que experimentaba todos esos sentimientos hacia otra persona que no era yo. A pesar de todo, sentía tranquilidad entre tanto caos, sin importar todos mis esfuerzos por impedir que se adueñara de mi corazón, fue imposible.

En la graduación, vi como Ikezawa le quitaba algas de la comisura de los labios a Kotoko, desde la perspectiva en que iba caminando comencé a sentir una rabia contenida pues parecía que estaba besándola, pero después de un rápido vistazo, entendí que no pasaba nada de lo que me imaginaba, sin embargo, me frustró el hecho de sentirme tan irritado a causa de alguien tan inferior a mí. Cuando regresé al salón, escuché a unas compañeras de mi salón estaban atacándola diciendo que por su culpa no había ido a la universidad que todos, excepto yo, esperaban que fuera.

Los comentarios de esa chica, la visión de Ikezawa besando a Kotoko y todo lo que ameritaba la confusión de mis propios sentimientos hicieron que dijera cosas que no quería, hiriendo de manera cruel a ella. Por su parte, jugó una buena carta y me dejó en vergüenza cuando mostró mi fotografía vestido de niña. Sin embargo, nada de eso me importó, es más, reflexionando la situación, al escucharla decir que le empezaba a disgustar y que dejaría de amarme, me hirió, sentí un vacío enorme en mi corazón, un efecto que nunca había experimentado hasta ese momento. Escuchar que me olvidaría me hizo perder la cordura y la besé, fue un beso torpe y lleno de furia, pero lo suficiente como para absorber el delicioso sabor de sus labios, sentir su pequeño cuerpo junto al mío. A pesar de lo que muchos piensan, ese fue también mi primer beso y no importa cuánto tiempo pase, jamás lo voy a olvidar.

* * *

 **Hoy subiré tres capítulos de nuevo porque realmente siento que se los debo.**

 **Estoy feliz porque al fin se usar el guión largo y siento que se ve más bonito ejejejeje. Muchas gracias a todos los que me siguen y me dejan review, son importantes para mi y si puedo contestarles lo haré.**

 **Por favor, dejen reviews, sus opiniones y sugerencias son importantes para mi.**


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16.

Llegó el día esperado, terminé los pendientes en la empresa, cambié algunas reuniones para tener ese fin de semana libre y poder estar con Kotoko. Me dirigí hacia al ascensor para ir al estacionamiento por mi carro. Mis manos temblaban de emoción al saber que esa noche salía con Kotoko como un hombre soltero, sin nada que me atara para dar rienda suelta a todos mis encantos.

Iba rumbo a mi casa cuando casi saliendo del centro de la ciudad, vi una joyería y me decidí por comprarle una alhaja a Kotoko. Era un edificio de una planta con unos grandes ventanales donde exponían los joyeles que estaban a la venta. Tenían desde collares modestos, hasta grandes perlas. Entré y vi que el interior era elegante y sofisticado, pero al mismo tiempo el ambiente era cómodo y se podía percibir sencillez a pesar de todas las piedras preciosas y altos precios que se podían ver en el aparador.

Me acerqué a la zona donde estaba los collares, quería hacerle un regalo a Kotoko por el mal momento que le causé hace unos días. En la vitrina podía ver varios accesorios de muchos estilos, precios y materiales.

Una señorita muy elegante se acercó y me preguntó si me podría ayudar y asentí, necesitaba mucho un consejo de parte de una mujer para poder escoger correctamente el regalo para ella. Le dije que quería darle un collar a la chica que me tenía enamorado, pero no sabía cómo confesarle lo que sentía. Ella sonrió, dándome a entender que ella sabía de lo que hablaba, tal parece que tenía experiencia con este tipo de interrogantes de parte los clientes que tienen este problema como yo.

Me mostró tres modelos. Uno era una cadena de oro con una pequeña estrella adornada con piedras, era muy sencillo para mi gusto, aunque ella me dijo que era un collar muy solicitado, pues normalmente a las mujeres le dicen que con tal de verlas felices, le bajarían una estrella.

El segundo era un collar de perlas, tenía un entramado muy bonito echo con perlas, sin embargo, se veía demasiado ostentoso y difícil de llevar.

Sacó el último, pero antes de mostrármelo, me dijo que vio en mi un hombre enamorado pero que no sabe cómo demostrarlo abiertamente. Me preguntó cómo era la chica a quien iba dirigido el regalo y a groso modo le describí a Kotoko, ella se quedó pensando un poco y dijo que ese entonces no era el correcto. Fue al área de antigüedades y escogió algo de aparador y regresó hacia mí con una caja alargada color café.

—Puedo notar que ella lo atormentó por un tiempo, entonces este es el correcto. — me dijo entregando el estuche.

Abrí la cajita y en él se encontraba un collar con un dije de oro en forma de rosa, medía aproximadamente unos cinco centímetros, se notaba antiguo, pero era elegante. Sin embargo sentía que era demasiado sencillo como para que ella se emocionara demasiado. Le observé confundido por la pieza que me había entregado. Entonces me dijo que este collar nunca se había usado, lo habían fabricado para alguien en específico pero que nunca llegó a recogerlo. El collar tenía aproximadamente ochenta años. La historia si era interesante pero no terminaba de comprender todo aquello. Ella adivinó mis pensamientos y lo sostuvo. Entonces comprendí lo que decía. El collar no solo era eso, la rosa era en si un relicario, estaba el apartado para foto, pero en la tapa había una leyenda en latín que decía: **Nil ego, quod nullo tempore laedat, amo.** A pesar de que conocía varios idiomas, el latín no era de mi interés, solo pude distinguir dos palabras.

La dependienta al ver mi confusión sacó de un compartimento del estuche un papel, me lo extendió y pude entonces comprender por qué me lo había sugerido. La oración significaba »Yo _amo lo que es capaz de ocasionarme un tormento«_. Sonreí al ver la nota y muchos sentimientos llenaron mi pecho, muchos recuerdos, unos lindos, otros no tanto pero al fin y al cabo, recuerdo con ella.

Sin dudarlo, lo compré, creo que era la joya ideal para ella. Era mi dulce y amado tormento.

Salí de la tienda y subí a mi auto, el camino no era largo pero necesitaba algo de música para calmar mis nervios. A pesar de los que muchos piensan de mí, me agrada el rock clásico y uno de mis grupos preferidos es Scorpions. Encendí el estéreo y le puse play a la lista de reproducción que se encontraba instalada en el puerto USB del aparato. Comenzó a sonar una guitarra con acordes familiares, casualmente, después de salir de la joyería, el destino quería que el ambiente me pusiera romántico. Comenzó a sonar Still loving you de Scorpios, volví a sonreírle a la nada, en estos momentos, era la canción que describía mejor la situación con Kotoko.

La melodía comenzaba a sonar, el cantante comenzaba a recitar esa bella canción "tiempo necesito tiempo, para recuperar tu amor, yo estaré ahí, yo estaré ahí", era la primera estrofa. La canción continuó con sus acordes, el camino se hizo más ameno. Entonces el coro comenzó a sonar, y empecé a cantar haciéndole coro al vocalista "if we'd go again, all the way from the start, i would try to change, the things are killed our love…". La canción terminó justo cuando llegué a mi casa, aparqué el auto y me dirigí a entrar para poder darle el regalo que le compré a Kotoko. Sin embargo, mi sorpresa fue que al llegar al comedor, todos estaban menos ella. Mi madre me vio y caminó triste hacia mí.

—Kotoko se acaba de ir — dijo mi mamá.

—¿Qué? — comencé a ponerme nervioso.

—Si hijo, pero me encargó que te dijera que no te preocupes, que te arregles y te pongas guapo, ella a las ocho de la noche pasa por ti — me dijo sonriendo

—Entonces, sigue en Japón — mi corazón se tranquilizó

—Ah sí, perdón si te asusté — dijo con una sonrisa

—¿Entonces por qué tanta nostalgia?

—Ah, pues ella es como una hija y verla partir me rompe el corazón, pero a pesar de que ella podía quedarse todo el tiempo que quisiera, me dijo que ya no había necesidad de vivir con nosotros y se consiguió un departamento no muy lejos de aquí. — dijo mi madre sonriendo, en verdad a veces me hace perder el control.

—De acuerdo mamá, iré a cambiarme

Subí a mi cuarto, era extraño volver a estar solo en él, la ausencia de Kotoko se sentía en el ambiente, sin embargo, creo que la situación ésta vez es diferente.

Ahora entiendo sus sentimientos cuando yo me fui de la casa para poder aclarar mis sentimientos y pensamientos, estar cerca de ella hacía que mis impulsos tomaran más fuerza que mi razón. No quería que mi instinto me traicionara y terminara diciendo todo lo que sentía. Así que preferí huir. Aparte, en ese entonces tenía una guerra secreta contra los deseos de mi madre, aceptar mi amor hacia Kotoko era darle la razón a mi madre y yo no le quería dar el gusto.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR SEGUIR DÁNDOLE A ESTE FIC UNA OPORTUNIDAD. ESPERO LES SIGA GUSTANDO Y SINCERAMENTE A VECES NO SÉ NI QUÉ ESCRIBIR PERO LO HAGO CON MUCHO CARIÑO.**

 **ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, REALMENTE ME AYUDARÍAN BASTANTE. LOS QUIERO 3**


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17.

El reloj marcaba las ocho de la noche, estaba sudando frío por los nervios pero, aun así trataba de no demostrarlo, mi primera cita formal con Kotoko no era algo que debía tomar a la ligera.

No sabía que ponerme, al parecer este hecho me tenía alterado y me comportaba como un colegial. Dándome por vencido tal vez de encontrar mi sentido de la moda, me decidí por una playera negra lisa manga corta, un pantalón color marrón con unos botines del mismo color que hacía juego. Como hacía algo de frío, escogí un suéter con cuello en "V" color vino. Me peiné, me puse un reloj color plata y el perfume dolce & gabana que sé que le gusta a Kotoko. Como sabía que un simple abrigo no me iba a funcionar, me puse una chamarra negra para mantener mi calor corporal. Traté de vestirme lo mejor que pude con lo que tenía disponible, quería por hoy, dejar mi imagen de cerebrito y ser un poco más casual en mi forma de vestir.

Una vez vestido, +bajé hacia la sala para esperarla. Al cabo de diez minutos, sonó el timbre de la casa y mi corazón se detuvo, Kotoko apareció por el umbral de la puerta, estaba radiante, portaba un vestido rojo con cuello alto y mangas largas, el dobladillo de éste llegaba cinco centímetros arriba de rodilla, por lo que se podían apreciar sus hermosas piernas. Como calzado llevaba unas zapatillas altas color plata que la hacían parecer muy elegante y sofisticada. De verdad la imagen infantil y virginal se había esfumado en todos estos años, pues el vestido era ceñido a su cuerpo, por lo que podía disfrutar las curvas de su perfecta anatomía.

Mi madre aduló su estilo y le hizo varios cumplidos que la hicieron sonrojar. Como pude, desperté de mi letargo y me dirigí hacia ella para salir hacia nuestro destino.

Iba camino a mi auto cuando ella me detuvo y me jaló hacia su carro, era un mini cooper color negro, nunca pensé que tuviera tales gustos. Me sorprendió de verdad ver aquel carro.

—No es mío — me dijo — es de Cristine, yo no tengo un auto aun así que me prestó el suyo.

—Me sorprendí por un momento el verte estos gustos tan caros — le dije de manera irónica

—¿Es decir, que según a tu criterio, yo no tengo por qué tener uno de estos? — me dijo enarcando una ceja.

—Es muy bonito y caro para dejarte manejarlo libremente – contesté – si eres un peligro a pie, en un carro eres una amenaza pública — me miró conteniendo una sonrisa

—Si crees en algún Dios, es tiempo que ores mucho, esta amenaza te llevará a una fiesta.

A pesar de la incertidumbre que tenía y mis dudas hacia ella tras dejarle manejar, debo reconocer que lo hizo con diligencia. Al principio estaba nervioso, pero conforme fuimos avanzando, me relajé y me amonesté por tener poca fe en ella. Últimamente me he dado cuenta que tengo la manía de subestimarla, cada vez que creo que ella no puede hacer algo, me sorprende el ver lo ágil que es cuando se propone hacer algo.

La casa de Cristine estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, sin embargo, nuestro recorrido fue muy ameno, hablamos de todo un poco, ella me contó algunas anécdotas que tuvo mientras vivía en Inglaterra. Nunca me había reído con alguien de esa manera. Kotoko era divertida, espontánea y llena de vida. Quizá nunca conocí esa faceta suya por tratar de hacerme siempre el insensible, en aquel entonces envidiaba a sus amigos, pues con ellos siempre se le notaba relajada y amena, deseaba que ella fuera así conmigo. El tiempo es sabio y me enseñó muchas lecciones, las cuales me han demostrado que con paciencia y tolerancia, puedo hacer que las personas, sobretodo ella, se sienta en confianza conmigo y pueda ser ella misma. Sin darnos cuenta llegamos a nuestro destino, estando con ella el tiempo puede pasar muy lento o demasiado rápido.

Ella se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento y aparcó en una plaza vacía. Se disponía a descender del auto cuando la detuve, ella mi miró extrañada pero sus ojos se abrieron como plato cuando saqué de mi chamarra el estuche donde estaba el collar que le había comprado, lo abrí y en su rostro se dibujó una enorme sonrisa.

—Es mi primer regalo oficial como pretendiente — le dije mientras sacaba el collar de la caja

—Es hermoso Naoki — se acercó — pónmelo.

—Impaciente muchacha — dije con un tono burlo, ella puso una mueca adorable — antes que todo, déjame mostrarte algo.

Le enseñé la rosa y entonces la abrí. Sonrío al ver que se trataba de un relicario, me lo quitó para observarlo mejor y vio la leyenda que tenía en la tapa. Su cara de confusión fue muy chistosa.

—¿Qué significa Naoki?

—Significa, el portador de este objeto nunca se casará – mentí

—¿Qué? – su cara se convirtió en una expresión de horror — toma, no lo quiero, yo si me quiero casar algún día — dijo frunciendo el ceño

—Es broma — le dije entre risas, le quité el collar de la mano — lo que en verdad dice es: yo amo lo que es capaz de ocasionarme tormento – le dije mientras se lo ponía en el cuello.

Ella me sonrió como entendiendo el significado de aquella frase. Terminé de colocarle el relicario cuando sentí un abrazo fuerte, le correspondí. Cerré mis ojos para disfrutar ese instante de intimidad entre ella y yo. Sin esperarlo, sus labios posaron en mi mejilla dándome un dulce beso. Se alejó y me miró con ojos brillantes llenos de felicidad.

—Gracias, es el mejor regalo del mundo.

Después de salir del automóvil, entramos a la casa de cristine. Era amplia y tenía un porche elegante, digno de una casa estilo greco romano, con pilares grandes y ventanas al frente.

En el interior todo era refinado, candelabros colgantes iluminaban la casa. Había una mesa amplia donde se encontraban numerosos platillos. Esperaba que la fiesta fuera algo formal, sin embargo, me sorprendió lo alegre que era. Habían alrededor de 20 personas más, entre japoneses y extranjeros.

Kinnosuke fue el primero que se acercó a saludarnos, nos invitó a pasar hacia donde estaban las demás personas. Una rubia alta de ojos celestes apresuró su paso hacia nosotros, recibiendo a Kotoko con un gran abrazo y me saludó a mí de la misma manera. Era extraño mantener este tipo de contacto de su parte.

—Naoki, ella es Cristine la novia de Kin chan — nos presentó Kotoko

—Mucho gusto, Naoki Irie para servirte, es muy bella tu casa. — le dije amablemente

—Adelante, siéntete cómodo, disfruta de la noche – me dio la bienvenida con una gran sonrisa.

Estábamos camino al buffet cuando Kotoko corrió hacia una mujer que se encontraba a un metro de distancia, era una muchacha de estatura baja, tez morena, cabello rizado que le llegaba hasta los hombros, dos ojos grandes y redondos color café, su complexión, era difícil de definir pues, a pesar de ser delgada, tenía un cuerpo en forma de reloj de arena.

Las dos mujeres se abrazaron sonriendo. Kotoko me hizo señas para que me acercara y obedecí.

—Naoki, te quiero presentar a la persona que me enseñó a cocinar un solo platillo sin enfermar a nadie, ella es Mariana González, mi amiga mexicana.

—Mucho gusto Naoki — me dijo la morena en japonés con un curioso acento

—Igualmente – le respondí

—Suficiente japonés. No sé decir más – dijo en inglés comenzando a reírse – es un placer por fin conocer al famoso Irie Kun

—¿Famoso? — miré a Kotoko

—Este… Mariana… — dijo nerviosa

—A cada rato me fastidiaba con sus historias y pensándolo bien tenías razón Kotoko — me miró de pies a cabeza, por un momento me sentí un espécimen extraño — está que se cae de…

—Que gusto me da verte mi adorada Mariana — interrumpió Kotoko, se vieron y comenzaron a carcajearse.

A pesar de que nunca haber asistido a una reunión tan animada como esta, no estaba incómodo. El ambiente era agradable y los divertidos comentarios y anécdotas que contaban los amigos de Kotoko eran entretenidas. En ese lugar no era el genio, sino una persona más, un nuevo amigo, lo cual me hacía sentir bien pues, en pocas ocasiones podía disfrutar de un ambiente así. Muchos me hablaban por el simple hecho de quien era, no veían en mi a nadie más que a la mente prodigio, al nieto político del CEO de Oizu Company.

Alguien se acercó al DJ y entonces un ritmo latino comenzó a sonar, identifiqué por el ritmo de los instrumentos de viento y percusión, se trataba de salsa.

Los latinos como balas se dirigieron a la pista de baile y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música, con las manos agarradas, dando vueltas y dando pasos de baile que para mí eran elegantes y complicados.

Andrew que hasta ese entonces no lo había visto, se acercó a donde estábamos e invitó a Kotoko a bailar, mi sangre hirvió de celos cuando ella aceptó. El me miró de manera triunfante y por primera vez me sentí inútil, pues a pesar de todo lo que podía hacer, jamás había bailado de esa manera.

Los miré comenzar, era un ritmo lento pero sensual, el dirigió los pasos de Kotoko con mucha maestría, se notaba que habían bailado antes este tipo de música. Eran uno en la pista de baile y se miraban a los ojos como hablando sin palabras.

Solo pude verlos a la distancia pues mi humor se había vuelto negro tan solo al ver lo que ocurría, la camadería e intimidad con que bailaban. Tenía ganas de irme de la fiesta.

Mariana se acercó algo sudada por el esfuerzo físico.

—¿Celoso? — se sentó a mi lado

—¿Tu qué crees? — le respondí con sarcasmo

—Bueno genio, creo que debes comprender algo, ella sufrió mucho por ti, Andrew pasó con ella todas las etapas de depresión que tuvo, todas las recaídas que le ocasionaba escuchar tu nombre. Hace ratos te dije que eras famoso y si lo eras porque ella a pesar de todo, te amaba y no podía dejar de hacerlo. Siempre decía lo grandioso que eras. Para mí, eras un patán que solo jugó con sus tiernos sentimientos, pero ahora que los veo me doy cuenta de algo. — dijo mirándome a los ojos

—¿De qué? — pregunté curioso

—Que la amas mucho — dijo sonriendo — si tan solo le hubieras demostrado eso en aquellos días creo que no nos hubiéramos conocido. Te agradezco por haberle roto el corazón y permitirme ser su amiga.

—De nada — le dije con sorna

—No me mal interpretes — me sonrió — los japoneses y los mexicanos somos muy diferentes, ustedes son serios y a nosotros nos encanta la fiesta, ustedes son disciplinados y ordenados, a nosotros nos da un poco igual desgraciadamente eso. Pero hay algo que a pesar de nuestras diferencias culturales jamás van a cambiar, y es, la forma en que miramos a quienes amamos. La observas con mucha devoción y déjame decirte que a pesar de que ella en verdad se había enamorado de Andrew, jamás lo ha mirado de la forma en que te mira a ti.

—Y como me mira ella — no sabía si sentirme feliz o asustado, no entendía por qué me decía todo eso ella

—Te mira con ternura, con admiración, con deseo y amor al mismo tiempo. Ella a pesar de todo, a pesar que lo niega, estoy segura que sigue enamorada de ti. Vaya hombre, eres su primer amor, le rompiste el corazón y salió adelante. Si tu hubieras sido como antes, distante, frío y cruel, ella no te hubiera vuelto a ver jamás de esa forma aunque lo desearas. Fuiste muy inteligente al cambiar con ella.

—¿De verdad crees que ella me ama? — le dije con un tono de esperanza

—A juzgar por cómo se comporta a tu lado y todo lo que has tenido que soportar, yo creo que sí.

Me dedicó una sonrisa sincera y se alejó hacia donde los demás bailaban.

Las horas corrían y la fiesta seguía animada, el DJ comenzó a poner varios géneros de música y Kotoko me invitó a bailar, varios géneros, no sabía cómo hacerlo bien, solo me dejaba llevar por ella. Era la primera vez que bailaba de esa forma tan improvisada con alguien. Andrew nos veía con odio. Entre ratos el bailaba con ella y yo con otra persona, pero al final buscaba estar con ella.

La gente comenzaba a irse, pues algunos trabajaban al día siguiente. Quedamos pocos en la casa de Cristine. Ella nos invitó a pasar en la sala de estar y nos ofreció de varias bebidas alcohólicas. Había cerveza, wisky, tequila, ron, brandy y más. Todos comenzamos a charlar de todo un poco, sin embargo, mi preocupación comenzaba a aumentar al ver a Kotoko pues ella al principio bebía cerveza, pero poco a poco, probaba de todos los licores en diferentes formas.

Las botellas comenzaban a vaciarse y yo trataba de no tomar demasiado y comencé a enojarme con Andrew pues a pesar de que Kotoko ya se veía algo mareada, el seguía sirviéndole más. Quise detenerlo, pero Kotoko me detuvo en varias ocasiones pues decía que ella así tomaba alcohol de esa forma y que no me preocupara, que ella estaba bien.

Mi cabeza comenzaba a adormitarse y me di cuenta que estaba un poco ebrio, vi a Kotoko y estaba más alegre de lo normal. Su vaso lo agitaba de manera errática y sus palabras se escuchaban arrastradas por el adormecimiento de su lengua. Era hora de ir a casa o quizá se iba a emborrachar más y quien sabe que iba a pasar.

Me levanté de mi lugar, me dirigí hacia ella y le dije que era hora de irnos, que la llevaría a su casa. Andrew, completamente ebrio se levantó de golpe y con la voz ronca y pesada por el alcohol me dijo que me fuera al demonio, que él la iba a llevar, quiso darme un golpe, pero tropezó y cayó de bruces enfrente de mí. Era obvio que no era apto para cuidar a nadie en ese estado.

Dentro de los más sobrios estábamos Mariana, Cristine y yo. Les pedí que me indicara donde vivía Kotoko para que la llevara a su casa, pero recordé que no había traído vehículo, maldije por dentro el no haber previsto esto, sin embargo, Cristine me dio las llaves del mini cooper que le dio a Kotoko y me entregó un papel con la dirección de ella.

Por suerte sabía dónde quedaba, ya que era a una cuadra del conjunto de apartamentos donde me fui a vivir antes de casarme con Sahoko.

Ni en mis peores pesadillas había visto a una Kotoko tan ebria, su estado no se comparaba con la vez en que con un solo sorbo de sake se había embriagado hace ya unos años. Ella estaba prácticamente inconsciente.

La cargué en mis brazos para llevarla al carro, una vez ahí la acomodé en el asiento del copiloto asegurándola con el cinturón de seguridad. Me subí igual en el auto y lo arranqué para llevarla a su casa. Una vez ahí, la volví a cargar pues estaba dormida, o al menos así parecía. Busqué su departamento y lo encontré, sin embargo, su casa se abría con código y no sabía cuál era. Intenté adivinar entonces con la fecha de su cumpleaños y bingo, era la contraseña correcta. Era de esperarse de una mente tan simple como Kotoko. Después de que se le pase la resaca la voy a regañar por ponerle una clave tal fácil a su puerta.

Me dirigí a su cuarto y la puse en la cama, cuando estaba quitándole los zapatos ella se incorporó y me observó en silencio lo que estaba haciendo.

—Duerme un poco pequeña — le dije

—No quiero, deseo verte – me dijo con una sonrisa — continúa

La miré y le sonreí. Vaya, jamás pensé desvestirle de esta forma, bueno, si me había imaginado quitándole la ropa, pero en mis fantasías había velas, flores, no una Kotoko en un estado crónico de ebriedad.

—Eres muy bello – me dijo acariciando mi cabello – y muy guapo. A pesar de todo este tiempo no te pusiste feo, al contrario, eres un poco más apuesto

—¿Un poco? – pregunté fingiendo indiganción

—Bueno, mucho más… hermoso - dijo con una sonrisa

Terminé de quitarle los zapatos y la ayudé a acomodarse en la cama para que durmiera. La recosté sobre la almohada y ella me acarició la mejilla, nuestros ojos se encontraron y no pude apartar mi mirada de ellos, ya que, los de ella reflejaba un brillo hermoso, a pesar de todo, sus ojos me observaban con un brillo especial.

—Gracias por lo de hoy, fue especial para mí — le dije sonriendo

—Tú eres mi persona favorita en el mundo — me acarició la mejilla — gracias por estar a mi lado, por amarme de verdad.

—Kotoko…

—Me gustas — se tapó los labios y comenzó a reírse.

—Estás ebria pequeña, mañana te arrepentirás de haberme dicho esto — le dije queriendo apartarme de ella, pero ella me rodeó con sus brazos el cuello

—Los niños y nosotros los borrachos siempre decimos la verdad — dijo acercándome a ella — me gustas — repitió.

A pesar de que igual estaba un poco borracho, aún conservaba consciencia, ella me acercó aún más hacia ella y comenzó a besarme. Sus labios tomaron por sorpresa los míos y por una fracción de segundo no supe cómo reaccionar, sin embargo, me dejé llevar por sus dulces besos sabor a alcohol.

Nos hundimos en un beso profundo, donde aproveche a explorar su boca con la mía, a saborear sus labios en un beso que poco a poco fue subiendo de tono. Sus manos comenzaron a bajar por mi espalda, yo comencé a acariciar su cintura, besándonos con urgencia, con necesidad.

Ella comenzó a tratar de quitarme el suéter y la playera. Yo me separé un poco de ella para evitarlo, pero su rostro sonrojado y sus labios hinchados por los besos que nos dimos me hizo cambiar de idea y le ayudé con la tarea. Quedé con el torso descubierto, y sus manos recorrían mi espalda, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica atravesara mi espina dorsal.

Llevé mi mano arriba de su cintura hasta llegar a su seno, los acaricié a través de su ropa, la respiración de Kotoko comenzó a agitarse y a protestar con un poco del placer. Se incorporó y se quitó el vestido, dejando al descubierto su hermoso cuerpo y portando únicamente unas bragas de encaje color negro; se veía tan sensual con aquella prenda. Mi temperatura comenzó a subir y una zona de mi cuerpo protestaba al sentirse apretada en mi pantalón.

Tomé uno en mis manos jugueteando con su brote rosa con la punta de los dedos y el otro lo comencé a besar. Era lo mejor que había probado desde que comenzó mi vida sexual, ya que pareciera que su cuerpo estaba hecho a la medida de mis manos. Ella se arqueaba de placer mientras continuaba con mi labor.

Llevó una de sus manos a mi pantalón tratando de desabrocharlo de manera torpe, mi urgencia por estar desnudo ante ella me llevó a quitármelos lo más rápido que pude, dejando mi erección al descubierto. Ella lo vio y comenzó a tocarlo mientras yo sentía un placer indescriptible, me mordí el labio inferior para ahogar un gemido que comenzaba a emitir. Al bajar mi mirada noté que aún tenía las bragas puestas, por lo que me apresuré a dejarla totalmente desnuda para mí.

No me había dado que ella un tatuaje de un ave fénix en la parte derecha de su cadera, me sorprendió un poco pues, nunca imaginé a Kotoko llevando algo así en su cuerpo pero en ese instante me pareció lo más apetecible de mundo e hizo que comenzara a besarlo, mientras lo hacía, acariciaba su sexo, explorándolo y provocándole arcadas y gemidos de placer.

Con mis labios comencé a recorrer su abdomen para luego dirigirme a ese lugar entre sus piernas, besando y lamiendo lentamente mientras oía la respiración entre cortada de ella y ocasionándole gemidos mientras levantaba sus caderas. Pronunciaba mi nombre mientras yo continuaba besándole cada uno de sus pliegues. Cabe decir que sus muestras de placer, me hacían querer causarle más y más. Le acaricié, le besé hasta que ella llegó al clímax más de una vez.

Sin embargo, mi erección me urgía a adentrarme en ella, a sentir su carne húmeda y tibia rodear mi sexo. Pero al acomodarme para comenzar a hacerle el amor, me di cuenta que ella se había quedado dormida.

El verle así, me hizo entender que tal vez, a pesar de que lo deseaba con todas las ganas, ella estaba ebria y quizá si ella descubría que habíamos tenido sexo, se arrepentiría. Con la poca fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba, me incorporé, me vestí y busqué entre su ropa algo con que cubrirla. Encontré una bata rosa que tenía estampado un conejo blanco.

A como pude, le puse su ropa interior y la bata, la arropé y le di un beso y me fui al sofá para acostarme. Era como un Dejavú, excepto la parte que acabamos de pasar. Me recuerda cuando ella me siguió hasta donde vivía y nos quedamos juntos. Todo lo que desee hacerle esa noche, por poco lo cumplía hoy.

Su sabor aún seguía en mis labios, mi cuerpo me exigía que terminara lo que había empezado así que recurrí al arte de amarse a uno mismo para apagar un poco la pasión que sentía.

Tal vez, mañana terminemos lo que hoy empezamos, pues, aunque hoy tuve la oportunidad, quiero hacerlo con ella pero sobria, que ella este consciente de cada una de las sensaciones que puedo ocasionarle. Quiero hacer el amor con ella, pero prefiero que sea cuando ella esté en sus cinco sentidos.

* * *

 **ESTO ES TODO POR HOY, ESPERO ACTUALIZAR LO MÁS PRONTO QUE MIS ACTIVIDADES ME LO PERMITAN.**

 **AGRADEZCO SINCERAMENTE, ANTES QUE TODO SUS REVIEWS Y A QUIENES QUIERAN SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA. NO CREÍ QUE FUERA TAN LARGA PERO NI MODO, A VECES UNO PLANEA LAS COSAS DE UNA MANERA Y RESULTAN DE OTRA.**

 **LOS AMO MUCHO. SUS OPINIONES SON IMPORTANTES PARA MI. 3**


	18. Capitulo 18

Capitulo 18.

Mi cabeza dolía, un poco de luz se filtraba por las cortinas que estaban en la sala, el mueble no era tampoco un lecho de rosas, la superficie dura hacia que mi espalda doliera, mis piernas estaban entumidas de tenerlas recogidas toda la noche por dormir casi en posición fetal pues, el sillón no era lo suficientemente largo como para que yo me acostara a mis anchas. Principalmente, mis genitales dolían, pues desperté con una tremenda erección que ni con ayuda del auto placer pude relajar.

Me levanté del sillón y estiré mi cuerpo, fui al baño para hacer mis necesidades y arreglarme un poco con lo que tenía a la mano, pues, rastros de barba se asomaban en mi rostro. —¿una noche increíble no crees Naoki? — le pregunté al sujeto del espejo que me miraba con ojos cansados y somnolientos. No tenía ropa limpia, pero, aun así, necesitaba un baño para despabilarme completamente y poder preparar el desayuno.

Una vez limpio, fui al cuarto de Kotoko para saber si todavía dormía, abrí la puerta con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido y molestarla. Me asomé, la vi tendida en la cama, con el cabello revuelto y relajada. Era un bello ángel soñando. Verla acostada de esa forma me hizo recordar lo que casi ocurría anoche, giré sobre mis talones para que aquellas lascivas imágenes no inundaran mi cabeza.

Fui hacia la cocina y busqué en la alacena, no tenía muchas cosas, una que otra lata de atún, pan, cereal. Abrí la nevera y me encontré con huevos, tocino, mantequilla y jugo de naranja. Saqué todos los ingredientes y me dispuse a cocinar huevos estrellados con tocino y pan con mantequilla. Una vez preparados los alimentos los serví en dos platos para que desayunáramos juntos. Tomé la comida y la llevé a la mesa, fui a la cocina por vasos y el jugo, cuando regresé Kotoko estaba sentada en una de las sillas, su cara reflejaba cansancio y malestar.

—Buenos días — dijo Kotoko con voz ronca.

—Hola nena, come un poco para que te de una pastilla — le dije yendo hacia el botiquín de la casa.

—No era necesario que hicieras todo esto, me siento terrible y un poco extraña

—¿extraña? ¿en qué sentido? — le pregunté mientras le daba las pastillas de paracetamol que había encontrado.

—Eres un ángel Naoki, gracias — me dijo sonriendo mientras comenzaba a comer.

Era refrescante estar frente a ella, parecíamos una pareja de recién casados tomando el desayuno para empezar el día. A pesar de mis necesidades insatisfechas, me siento un poco mejor por no haber cometido un error tan grande. Absorto en mis pensamientos, sin querer solté la lengua y dije algo que no quería que supiera que vi.

—Por cierto, el tatuaje que tienes ¿es de un ave fénix? — reaccioné ante mis palabras después que las dije

—oh si, de hecho, me lo hice para re… — un silencio incómodo comenzó a surgir, yo miraba a todos lados para evitar su mirada — ¿cómo carajos sabes? — se puso pálida, su cara reflejaba sorpresa y angustia a la vez — acaso tu y yo anoche…

—Bueno, tuve que cambiarte de ropa, por eso lo vi — le sonreí incómodo mientras continuaba comiendo.

—Dime la verdad Naoki — demandó

Estaba hecho un lío, ella me observaba con un rostro que reflejaba impaciencia, enarcó una ceja como señal de exasperación ante mi silencio. Dios ayúdame.

—Sí y no — dije incómodo, quería salir corriendo de ahí.

—Explícate

—Está bien, no quería decirte nada porque en verdad quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo, pero ayer estábamos muy borrachos, bueno tu más que yo…

—¡Lo hicimos entonces! — interrumpió

—Deja que te explique — ella asintió, tragué un poco de saliva y traté de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para revelar lo sucedido — anoche te emborrachaste en la casa de Cristine por culpa de Andrew, así que a pesar de que yo estaba algo ebrio, pero aun consciente, decidí traerte a tu casa, Cris me dio la dirección y me prestó el mini cooper. Prácticamente te saqué inconsciente por tanto alcohol y durmiendo te traje aquí a tu casa — ella me miraba seria, como tratando de refrescar su aturdida memoria — Te tenía que quitar por lo menos los zapatos y para que durmieras cómoda, y eso estaba haciendo cuando tú te despertaste y comenzaste a decirme cosas.

—¿Qué te dije?

—¿segura que quieres saber? — asintió — me dijiste que te gustaba y que era guapo, bueno no guapo usaste la palabra "hermoso".

—Oh… — exclamó, sus mejillas comenzaron a ponerse algo rojas — ¿Qué pasó después? — preguntó no muy convencida de saber.

—Me besaste — su cara en una poesía, cubrió su boca lentamente con la mano — te juro que intenté parar, sin embargo, el alcohol hizo mella en mi auto control y simplemente igual te besé, una cosa llevó a la otra y…

—Tuvimos sexo — dijo avergonzada

—Oral — me miró con sus ojos abiertos como platos — yo a ti…

Su rostro se puso lívido por la impresión, puso su mano en la frente para luego pasarla a su boca en un acto desesperado por asimilar la información. Su rostro estaba lleno de muchas emociones las cuales no sabía leer, esperaba que ese acto de pasión no haya arruinado mi avance con ella.

Sé que tal vez ya haya tenido sexo, pero no sé si alguna vez fuera producto de una noche de borrachera. Ciertamente, aunque nunca tuve intimidad con Sahoko, nunca faltó mujer quien me calmara mis necesidades y calentara mis pies por una noche. Pero hacer el amor con Kotoko, es el mayor anhelo. Me quedé en silencio observando su reacción. Ella aún no podía gesticular palabra, me miró fijamente como sopesando sus palabras.

—¿Me… vine? — soltó de golpe.

—Si… — respondí con un poco de vergüenza.

—Entonces solo me hiciste sexo oral, yo a ti…

—Solo me tocaste un momento, pero nada más — esta conversación se estaba poniendo algo incómoda— De verdad Kotoko, no hubo coito, te quedaste dormida…

—¿Qué? — se tapó la cara con sus manos, sentía que el aire se estaba poniendo pesado — entonces, por eso no tuvimos relaciones… si no me hubiera quedado dormida…

—Tal vez no estaríamos conversando sobre esto — completé la oración — sinceramente lo siento Kotoko, no estaba en mis cinco sentidos

—Realmente no sé qué pensar… — dijo mirando su plato intacto de comida.

—Creo que debo irme, fue un error lo que pasó — le dije incómodo — te entenderé si no me quieres volver a ver.

Me levanté de la mesa y le miré unos segundos antes de dirigirme a la puerta para irme, ella me agarró de la mano y por reflejo la miré, en sus ojos se podía ver un poco de vergüenza y a la vez angustia. Por sus mejillas comenzaron a brotar lágrimas, mi corazón se detuvo un momento, no entendía todo lo que pasaba pues, no sabía si lloraba por lo que pasó o por otra cosa.

Me senté a su lado y con mi mano libre le enjugué sus lágrimas.

—¿Qué pasa pequeña? — le pregunté mirándola un poco extrañado.

—Entonces, ¿fue un error lo que pasó? — me quedé helado un momento — no sé ni por qué me afecta tanto que pienses que acostarte conmigo pueda ser un error…

—A ver nena — le tomé de las manos e hice que me mirara — para mí, lo que pasó fue un error no porque no te deseara, todo lo contrario, créeme cuando te digo que quiero besar cada rincón de tu cuerpo de nuevo, llevarte al clímax y hacerte mi mujer, pero cuando los dos estemos sobrios y conscientes de lo que esté pasando. Eres hermosa y ese tatuaje cada vez que lo recuerdo me excita, sin embargo, lo repito, quiero que sea cuando tú y yo estemos sobrios y conscientes. Quiero que el momento sea mágico y único, no sexo después de una borrachera. Dime si en la mañana al despertarte, te hubieses dado cuenta que tuvimos sexo sin que tú lo recordaras ¿No te hubieses sentido incomoda?

—Probablemente si — me dijo como analizando la situación — entonces…

—Entonces, aunque realmente me hubiese encantado terminar lo que empezamos anoche, no se me hace justo desperdiciar ese momento especial así. Quiero que seas mi mujer, pero cuando tu decidas, no cuando el alcohol nuble nuestros sentidos.

Kotoko me miró sorprendida, sus ojos brillaban con total curiosidad hacia mí. Agachó la cabeza un momento y al alzarla, me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa. Es tan hermosa y linda que no aguanto las ganas de hacerla mía de nuevo. Le acaricie la mejilla y ella cerro los ojos al sentir mi tacto.

—Se mi novia — dije observando sus labios — por favor, se mi novia

—Naoki…

—Por favor, ya soy un hombre libre ahora, no hay nada que me impida estar contigo solo tu decisión. Te amo con todo mi corazón, por favor, se mi novia

—Nunca creí verte así, rogando por mi amor de esta manera, ya no puedo seguir mintiéndome, Naoki, no sé por qué sigo queriéndote de la misma forma que lo hacía antes. Estúpidamente sigo enamorada de ti, no debería hacerlo, no debería amarte como lo…

La besé al solo escuchar que su corazón sigue siendo mío, era un beso apasionado, lleno de muchas emociones contenidas por mucho tiempo. Ella me sigue amando y me siento mal por Andrew pero, ella es todo lo que tengo, todo lo que quiero. No veo mi vida sin Kotoko, si mi hermosa y amada Kotoko.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello, atrayéndome más a ella, nuestra respiración se sincronizó a la par que nuestros labios se movían. Sentados frente a frente, besándonos con pasión, no existía dolor, angustia, rencor o algún sentimiento negativo, solo dos personas que se han anhelado por mucho tiempo, dos personas que han cometido errores graves y que han tenido que llorar para poder reconocerlos. Mi corazón le pertenece, así como su corazón es mío y eso es suficiente para mí. La felicidad que tanto he añorado, está aquí frente a mí, diciendo que me sigue amando.

Con la respiración agitada nos separamos, ella me sonreía de manera tierna, acarició mi rostro y cerré mis ojos para disfrutar sus caricias.

—Quiero ser tu novia, tu esposa, tu amante, lo que tú quieras que sea — me dijo abrazándome

—Te he extrañado mi Kotoko.

Y así abrazados, sin decir palabras, entendimos que separarnos fue lo más doloroso que pudimos haber decidido, pero nunca es tarde para recuperar el tiempo que se nos ha escapado todos estos años. Ocasión para besarnos todos los días, para amarnos como locos. No me importa nada ahora porque estoy completo, mi hermosa dama, mi Kotoko al fin está en mis brazos y jamás la dejaré ir hasta que muera.

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y FOLLOWS, PERDÓN POR NO ACTUALIZAR SEGUIDO PERO SINCERAMENTE NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO. ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO. NAOKI Y KOTOKO POR FIN ESTÁN JUNTOS, ¿POR CUANTO TIEMPO?, AÚN NO LO SÉ JAJAJA PERO ESPERO SEA PARA SIEMPRE.**

 **POR FAVOR SUS REVIEWS SON IMPORTANTES PARA MI, SUGERENCIAS, OPINIONES LAS TOMO EN CUENTA.**

 **BESITOS Y SALUDOS. ESPERO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO JAJAJA.**

 **MELINA TOLENTINO.**


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19.

Es día de la madre, todas las tiendas están abarrotadas pues quieren comprar el mejor regalo para ellas, como siempre en mi caso, es difícil sorprender a la mía, pues en este tipo de cosas ella siempre va un paso delante de todos.

Como es costumbre, cada año ella organiza una fiesta para celebrarse a sí misma este día especial, no es que mi padre, Yuki o yo no hayamos querido impresionarla, simplemente ella es así, quiere que todo sea a su manera y naturalmente la dejamos ser.

Han pasado un par de semanas desde que Kotoko y yo decidimos darnos una nueva oportunidad, desgraciadamente por nuestros trabajos y, principalmente, por el mío, no hemos coincidido para salir tanto como quisiéramos. Uno que otro día yo voy a buscarla a la salida de su trabajo para ir a comer y otros ella llega al mío para irnos a uno que otro lugar.

Evitamos anunciarlo a los cuatro vientos por el momento, pues, ella aún no sabe cómo decírselo a Andrew y yo no quiero que mi mamá nos case al día siguiente de habérselo dicho. Ambos queremos vivir nuestro noviazgo a nuestro tiempo.

Después de terminar algunas reuniones y asuntos en la empresa, me dirigí al departamento de Kotoko para buscarla e irnos juntos a la fiesta en casa de mi mamá. Hoy me parece un buen día para anunciarles a todos que ella y yo somos novios, no quiero quitarle el protagonismo a mi madre, pero creo que éste será un regalo que le hará muy feliz, la conozco y sé que nunca murió en ella la esperanza de hacer a Kotoko su nuera.

Llegué al complejo de departamentos donde vive Kotoko, subí por el ascensor hasta el piso donde ella vive, pensé en tocar el timbre, pero me aventuré mejor a probar si seguía siendo la misma contraseña que introduje aquella vez que la traje después de la fiesta de Cristine. Efectivamente, era la misma, debo regañarla porque esta clave es muy insegura, cualquier loco puede entrar a su casa.

Al ingresar, me quité los zapatos y fui hacia la sala de estar buscando a Kotoko, ella no estaba ahí, dije su nombre con voz fuerte, pero no encontré respuesta. Busqué en la cocina, en el baño, en el comedor, pero no había rastro de ella, entonces entré a su recamara y pude escuchar pequeños hipidos y una voz ahogada en un llanto casi silencioso. Preocupado, seguí el ruido y encontré a Kotoko debajo del escritorio llorando y con un portarretrato en el pecho, verla tan triste, tan desconsolada me rompió el corazón.

—¿Qué pasa Kotoko? — le pregunté agachándome para verla. Ella me miró sorprendida y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

—Nada amor, no te preocupes — me dijo mientras intentaba salir de su escondite — no es nada, deja me visto mejor para irnos a ver a tu mamá — se levantó del suelo y yo la detuve agarrándola de la cintura, la volteé para que me mirara y con mi mano levanté su barbilla

—Cuéntame que te pasa — le dije enjugándole las lágrimas — Quiero saber porque estas llorando, me preocupas.

—No es nada en serio — le miré enarcando una ceja, dándole a entender que quería que me dijera lo que estaba pasando — solo que, este día me pone muy triste, a pesar de todos los años que han pasado, yo aún extraño a mi madre, es difícil soportar todas estas emociones porque yo no tengo recuerdos de sus besos, sus caricias, ni siquiera sé cómo es su voz… Solo tengo esta fotografía que me evoca siempre lo mucho que anhelaba conocerla. — su voz se quebró mientras llegaba a la última frase, yo la escuchaba en silencio, dejando que todos sus sentimientos ocultos fluyeran. — Naoki, tu madre es maravillosa y siempre te envidiaré porque tu tuviste la dicha de crecer con ella a tu lado, tienes recuerdos de sus besos, sus abrazos, sobre todo, cuando ella se vaya, recordarás su voz. Yo nunca tendré eso y, desde que tengo uso de razón, el día de las madres me pone triste y trato de pasarlo sin que me afecte, pero, aunque no la conocí, la extraño, la necesito a pesar de todo.

La abracé fuerte para consolarla, ella lloraba en mi pecho y su dolor se convirtió en mi dolor, me hizo reflexionar sobre la relación con mi madre, ella era una mujer muy vivaz, demasiado expresiva, tendía a manipular un poco a la gente y las situaciones para que todo saliera como ella quería, e incluso, podía tener ideas locas o molestas que nos ha puesto en varias escenas vergonzosas a todos nosotros. Ella es una madre muy dedicada y le encanta hacernos felices, pensando en todo ello, no sabría cómo vivir sin ella, realmente no puedo ponerme en los zapatos de Kotoko porque nunca he tenido la falta de amor, de atención, cariños, cuidados, sin importar lo gruñón y mal encarado que puedo llegar a ser, mi madre tiene un amor por mi incondicional, ella siempre está para mí, así como yo para ella. Escuchar como mi hermosa novia, ha tenido que sufrir todos estos años ella sola este pesar, hace que mi corazón se haga chiquito, ella creció sin una madre, ella nunca podrá recordar cómo era un abrazo al ir a la escuela o un beso de buenas noches, ella no tiene esas memorias que te llegan a la media noche, solo tiene una foto de ella, nada más.

Creo que lo más cercano a una madre que ha tenido es la mía, supongo que ahora puedo entender porque siempre trataba de agradarle, aunque sus ideas locas no la convencieran del todo, ella siempre quería dar lo mejor de mí para poder tener la aprobación de mi mamá.

Soy afortunado de tener una madre, que sé que me ama mucho y siempre querrá lo mejor para mí, por más molesta que a veces me resulte, es mi madre y yo así la amo.

Dejé que ella se calmara un poco, con pequeños hipidos, se separó de mí y me miró con ojos tristes, con mis dedos sequé sus lágrimas y le di un pequeño beso para poder aliviar un poco su dolor.

—Si quieres no vamos nena — le dije mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con mi pulgar.

—¿Cómo crees? Es el día de las madres, debes estar con tu mamá, no te preocupes por mí, yo ya me he acostumbrado y no es la primera vez que celebro este día sin ella — me dijo con una sonrisa — Simplemente, siempre me llega esta nostalgia, pero, después todo vuelve a ser normal. Gracias por escucharme.

—Tu dolor es mi dolor Kotoko, si no te sientes segura, mi madre lo entenderá — la miré con cariño

—No Naoki, ella merece tener a su hijo mayor con ella, vamos.

—¿Segura? — ella asintió

—Deja me arreglo y partimos a su casa.

Salí de su habitación y fui a esperarla al sillón en la sala de estar, revisé mi teléfono y me puse a contestar uno que otro mensaje de negocios, y entonces vi uno de Sahoko, me extrañó que haya escrito, entonces lo abrí.

" _Veo que visitas a menudo a la perrita esa, ¿Ya son novios? Disfruta tu felicidad, no creo que dure mucho y de eso me encargaré yo. Con amor. Sahoko IRIE."_

¿Qué carajos? ¿Cómo sabe que frecuento a Kotoko? ¿Acaso me sigue o me vigila? Maldita sea la hora en que me fui a enredar con esa mujer, está loca y no entiendo ¿por qué su insistencia en seguir pensando que podrá lograr algo conmigo? No entiendo como una mujer tan capaz de conseguirse a cualquier hombre, sigue empeñada en uno que no la quiere. Medité si contestar su mensaje o no, pero, si lo hacía era caer en su juego y no quería dramas el día de hoy, así que decidí dejarle en visto para evitarme la molestia de dimes y diretes.

Cerré un momento los ojos y me apreté el tabique con dos dedos para poder calmar mis ánimos. Escuché que Kotoko salía de su habitación y la vi hermosa como siempre, traía un vestido azul con pequeñas flores amarillas, llevaba unas sandalias no muy altas y el cabello suelto, solo recogido por una diadema blanca. No traía mucho maquillaje, ese atuendo tan natural, la hacía ver muy tierna. Le hice caso a mis impulsos, caminé hacia ella y la besé en la mejilla, en la frente, en los ojos y después en los labios, esta sensación de paz me encantaba, solo con ella podía entrar en mi zona de confort.

—Me vas a arruinar el maquillaje cariño, vámonos mejor antes que pase cualquier cosa.

—Y a cualquier cosa te refieres… — le dije en tono seductor

—A una golpiza que te daré si no salimos de aquí que no están esperando.

Con una sonrisa en los labios salimos de su casa y nos dirigimos al ascensor para bajar hacia el estacionamiento. Se abrieron las puertas y fuimos en busca de mi auto agarrados de la mano, su tacto era tan tibio que me hacía querer proteger este hermoso calor que tanto me encantaba. Una figura familiar pude distinguir a lo lejos, Andrew caminaba hacia nosotros, primero fijó su mirada a Kotoko y después a nuestras manos unidas. Frunció el ceño y detuvo su caminata hacia nosotros quedando a un metro de distancia.

—Venía a recogerte para ir con los Irie porque me invitaron a su fiesta, pero veo que ya tienes con quien ir… ¿Por qué te toma de la mano Kotoko? — Preguntó de manera fría, vi como Kotoko se ponía nerviosa ante su presencia.

—Andrew… Naoki y yo…

—Ella y yo somos novios Andrew, hace un par de semanas que estamos saliendo. — le respondí

—Es por eso que me has estado evitando y cuando por fin logro hablar contigo eres cortante ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—No sabía cómo hacerlo, has hecho tanto por mí que en verdad no sabía cómo contarte que Naoki y yo somos novios, quería encontrar el momento adecuado para decírtelo — dijo algo nerviosa y asustada.

—Pues creo que encontraste el peor momento, pero que se puede hacer, después de todo lo que él te hizo pasar. Nada te garantiza que no te vuelva a romper el corazón kotoko — ella agachó un momento la cabeza — En verdad eres pésima para escoger a los hombres — le dijo en un tono muy frío y sin emociones.

—Ella ahora está conmigo, como te dije aquella vez en el pub, ella iba a decidir con quién quería estar — traté de ser amable — Quiero a Kotoko — Fijó su mirada en mí — A pesar que no necesito tu aprobación para estar con ella, mi novia se preocupa por ti, espero puedas entenderlo — le dije fríamente.

—Estoy seguro Kotoko, que tarde o temprano te arrepentirás de haber tomado esta decisión, pero yo ya no estaré ahí para ti.

—Andrew, tu siempre estarás en mi corazón, por lo menos déjame ser tu amiga.

—¡No puedo ser amigo de quien amo! lo siento… — miró hacia el suelo derrotado — dile a tu mamá que me disculpe por no asistir a su reunión, como puedes adivinar, no tengo ánimos de verlos juntos.

Se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su auto, Kotoko quiso ir hacia él, pero yo la detuve, me miró con extrañeza, la miré dándole a entender que era mejor dejarlo solo, quizá con el tiempo, ellos puedan ser amigos.

Esperando que no haya más dramas, llegamos a la casa de mi mamá y la fiesta estaba alegre, asistieron varias personas, amigos y conocidos de la familia. Mi mamá en cuanto nos vio, corrió a saludarnos con la energía de siempre, Kotoko le dio un abrazo lleno de mucho cariño y le entregó un regalo para ella. Ella lo aceptó con una amplia sonrisa. Ella me miró y yo le abracé, sentí como mi madre se sorprendía ante esta muestra inusual de cariño hacia ella, pero lo que me contó Kotoko, me hizo sentir afortunado de tenerla. Le di un beso en la mejilla y le entregué un regalo. Era un collar con un dije de corazón bañado en oro, en él estaba grabado su nombre.

Pasamos a donde estaban todos los invitados y como Dejavu, le pedí a los músicos el micrófono. Era la primera vez que hacía esta clase de cosas y, aunque yo realmente lo sentía innecesario, creo que Kotoko apreciaría que yo hiciera este tipo de hazañas para gritarle al mundo que la amo.

—Si me permiten su atención tengo un anuncio que hacerles — todos los asistentes voltearon sus miradas hacia mí curiosos — desde hace dos semanas soy el hombre más feliz del mundo porque por fin, puedo estar junto a la persona que amo. Sinceramente, no entiendo que me impulsó a hacerlo de esta forma, supongo que es algo llamado amor — algunos asistentes soltaron una risita — Kotoko acércate — ella sonrojada se acercó hacia donde yo estaba, algunos me miraron con curiosidad, sobre todo mis padres, Yuki y el señor Shigeo — les presento a mi novia, la única mujer que he amado en la vida y desde hace dos semanas mis sonrisas son por su culpa.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y en ese instante, como se estaba haciendo costumbre, dejé que mis emociones me guiaran y la besé frente de todos. Fue un beso dulce y sencillo pero cargado de todo mi amor hacia ella.

Les agradecí su atención y tomados de la mano caminamos hacia nuestros padres.

—¡Que felicidad siento! Mi sueño por fin hecho realidad — mi madre se nos acercó para abrazarnos a los dos — estoy tan feliz que por fin mis oraciones fueron escuchadas.

—Gracias mamá — dijo Kotoko con una amplia sonrisa.

—Me alegro mucho de que ustedes sean novios — escuché al señor Shigeo a mis espaldas y volteamos nuestra mirada hacia él — espero esta vez no la hagas llorar como en el pasado, ella es mi única hija y no quiero verla sufrir.

—Ese Naoki inmaduro ya no existe, le prometo que cuidaré a su hija por siempre, si ella me lo permite claro. — le sonreí

Con este acto heroico, por así llamarlo, le grité al mundo que Kotoko era mía y que yo era suyo. No importa que pase, jamás la dejaré ir y con esto quiero comenzar a demostrarle a ella que mi amor es sincero y que no importa el tiempo que pase, mi afecto cada día se hace más grande por ella.

La fiesta siguió su curso, comimos, bebimos y nos divertimos como nunca lo habíamos hecho, era ocasión para celebrar a mi madre y también por el amor. Kotoko es la mujer de mis sueños y espero algún día ella sea la madre de mis hijos y así llenarla de flores y regalos, porque nadie se merece más amor que ella. Mi hermosa dama.

* * *

 **¡HOLA QUE TAL!**

 **HOY LE TRAIGO DOS CAPÍTULOS NUEVOS. ESPERO LES GUSTEN.**

 **COMO ES MAYO Y HAY VARIAS FECHAS PARA CELEBRAR EL DÍA DE LA MADRE, QUISE HACER ETE CAPÍTULO COMO ESPECIAL PARA ESTE DÍA. POCOS TRATAN EL TEMA DE QUE KOTOKO NO TIENE MAMÁ, ESPERO HABERLO HECHO BIEN.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEERME. LOS AMO.**

 **MELINA TOLENTINO.**


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20.

Yuki me convenció de acompañarle para comprar un regalo a Konomi, pronto sería su cumpleaños y quería darle algo especial. Este chico a pesar de ser taciturno, no teme a demostrar sus sentimientos cuando está con su novia. Él era ese tipo de persona que prefiere demostrar su amor con acciones que con palabras, tal vez de su boca no se escuche un amor, bebé, o cualquier apodo cariñoso hacia su pareja, pero cuando está con ella, elige demostrárselo con pequeños detalles para hacerle entender sus sentimientos.

Caminamos por varias tiendas, sinceramente ya estaba cansado; trabajar últimamente muy duro por los nuevos proyectos, salir con Kotoko a relajarnos un rato y ahora, dar vueltas para encontrar el regalo perfecto, era agotador.

Nada de lo que veía Yuki le llamaba la atención, a sus ojos, nada era digno de ser usado por su amada, ella merecía lo mejor. Entonces recordé la joyería donde le compré el relicario a Kotoko, le sugerí que fuéramos hacia ese lugar, él aceptó la idea.

En silencio, como era de esperarse, caminamos hacia mi coche. Al entrar, el habló primero preguntándome sobre cómo me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de Kotoko, le sonreí; aunque me sentía preparado para este tipo de preguntas, nunca creí que fuera tan pronto.

—Como supe que estaba enamorado de kotoko… — lo medité — ella me decía a cada rato que yo le gustaba, era molesto, realmente no soportaba que a cada rato me hostigara y siguiera. Sin embargo, llegué a acostumbrarme. En la noche de graduación — volví a sonreír — después de una discusión que hubo entre la clase A y la F, yo la llevé hacia un lugar aparte para reclamarle porqué me había dejado en ridículo. Entonces ella me dijo que me conocía tan bien que ya comenzaba a fastidiarle y que me dejaría de amar. Eso en lugar de aliviarme me hizo sentir furioso y cuando comenzó a decirme que entrando a la universidad iba a buscar a otro chico de quien enamorarse, no pude soportarlo y la besé — le confesé

—¿Eso hiciste? — dijo Yuki sorprendido — entonces… el beso que vi en el hospital cuando me operaron…

—¿Pensaste que lo habías soñado? — le pregunté lacónicamente.

—Bueno, como te casaste con Sahoko, llegué a esa conclusión, aunque estaba seguro que era real.

—Lo fue — le dije — Aunque aún no entendía o, mejor dicho, no quería aceptar mis sentimientos, cuando la vi dormida, estaba tan linda que no pude evitar besarla. Yo quería confesarme desde ese tiempo. Ella fue quien me dijo que yo sería grandioso como médico, en verdad quería serlo. Después las cosas se complicaron y ya sabes el resto de la historia.

—Naoki

—Dime

—¿Por qué no le hiciste caso a tu corazón? — le mire curioso — Bueno, eso siempre dicen en las películas cursis que Konomi me arrastra a ver, que debes hacerle caso a tu corazón.

—Por arrogancia, simplemente porque sabía que aceptar mis sentimientos públicamente como la vez pasada lo hice, haría que aceptara que mamá tenía razón y estaba tan harto que quisiera manipularme y emparejarme con Kotoko que me dejé llevar por mi insolencia, misma que se fue cuando me enteré que Kinnosuke se le había propuesto, claro, en ese entonces ya era muy tarde. Ella se había ido.

—Te escuchaba llorar en ocasiones, no sabía si estabas dormido o despierto, solo sé que la llamabas y le pedías que no se fuera.

—En ocasiones dormía, pero otras veces, no. Sufrí mucho cuando ella se fue, casarme con Sahoko fue un infierno, ella siempre quiso ser una esposa modelo y ejemplar, pero a pesar de todo lo que ella se esforzara, jamás iba a sentir algo, pues no era Kotoko.

—Si pudieras cambiar algo de todo lo que has vivido ¿Qué sería? — preguntó Yuki curioso

—Tal vez no esperaría tanto tiempo para confesarle mis sentimientos a Kotoko, si ella se hubiera casado conmigo, probablemente yo sería un médico y ella una enfermera. Estaríamos juntos y a punto de tener nuestro primer hijo.

—¿Lo tenías todo planeado? — Yuki dijo sorprendido ante mi respuesta

—No, solo la conocía. A donde yo fuera, ella iba conmigo. — le dije a mi hermano con una sonrisa.

Nos quedamos callados hasta llegar a la joyería donde había comprado el relicario. Es extraño, pero no me incomodó en absoluto compartir parte de mis sentimientos con Yuki, probablemente, él tenga situaciones similares a las mías. Somos hermanos y desgraciadamente, tenemos un temperamento similar. Aunque él, es un poco más abierto que yo.

—Voy a buscar algo Yuki, si necesitas ayuda por aquí estaré. — le dije a mi hermano, él asintió mientras se acercaba a un mostrador.

Por mi parte, me aproximé al estante de los anillos de compromiso. Estaba observándolos cuando una voz familiar se dirigió hacia mí.

—¿En qué le puedo ayudar? — levanté la vista y era la misma vendedora que me había sugerido el relicario. — oh, es el señor de la vez pasada ¿Todo salió bien?

—Muy bien, le encantó su sugerencia.

—Es mi trabajo hacer que los clientes queden satisfechos. — me brindó una sonrisa amable — ¿algo con que le pueda ayudar ahora?

—Necesito un anillo, algo especial para ella.

—¿Alguna idea de lo que busca?

—Quedo en sus manos nuevamente — le dije sonriendo, al parecer, mi gesto le causó algún tipo de reacción pues noté que se sonrojaba un poco.

—Tengo este anillo, tiene un diamante de 14 kilates, es muy usado en estos días. Sencillo y no muy caro, pero creo que para usted… ah, ya sé — me sonrió con complicidad — tengo este anillo, es un poco antiguo, algo caro eso sí, pero creo que lo vale.

Me dio el anillo y lo observé con detenimiento, el aro estaba adornado con pequeños diamantes azules, que son muy raros de encontrar, pero que hacía contraste con el oro blanco con que estaba hecho. El chatón, tenía forma de flor y en cada pétalo había pequeños diamantes azules. En medio, un zafiro en forma redonda y un poco grande. Era ostentoso, eso sí, pero único. Parecía como si fuera una Udumbara, una flor algo extraña y muy hermosa que crece en un tallo Delgado pero resistente, cuentan que florece cada tres mil años. Es tan única y bella, como Kotoko. A pesar que era un anillo algo vistoso, para mí era perfecto.

—Me lo llevo

—¿Seguro? Cuesta 112,000 yenes — me dijo sorprendida

—No importa — le entregué mi tarjeta — ella merece el mundo.

Con una sonrisa, tomó el anillo y lo guardó en un estuche color negro, y me lo entregó. Me di la Vuelta para ir con mi hermano, entonces la dependienta me pidió que volviera al mostrador donde se encontraba.

—Señor, es una chica muy afortunada su novia — me entregó unos sencillos aretes de perlas — cortesía de la casa.

—Oh, gracias. — le dije haciendo una reverencia — espero no causarle problemas.

—Que le vaya bien, espero le guste el anillo a su novia.

Le sonreí y volvió a sonrojarse, vaya… entonces esto causo en las mujeres… — pensé.

Caminé hacia Yuki, estaba indeciso entre una pulsera de oro blanco con pequeñas piedras alrededor y un collar con un dije en forma de estrella. Entonces vi los aretes que me había dado la vendedora, le llamé y el caminó hacia donde estaba.

—¿Por qué es tan difícil elegir un simple regalo? — dijo Yuki exasperado.

—No lo sé, es una de las cosas que nunca le podré encontrar explicación.

—¿Qué le compraste a Kotoko? — preguntó curioso.

—No es de tu incumbencia Yuki…

—Como siempre, tan hermético — rodó los ojos — Bueno, mientras tú estabas coqueteando con la bella dependienta de aquel lado, yo estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso y aún no sé qué regalarle a Konomi — dijo devanando los sesos.

—Toma — le di los aretes — tal vez le gusten.

—Oh… son hermosos — me miró extrañado — ¿Cómo…?

—Venía con lo que le compré a Kotoko, podrías dárselos con el collar. — le sugerí.

—¿En serio? — asentí — ¡Gracias hermano!

Yuki se acercó al mostrador, le indicó al dependiente el collar que había elegido para Konomi, se lo entregaron en un bello estuche color azul.

Salimos satisfechos con lo que habíamos conseguido. Sé que Kotoko y yo no tenemos mucho tiempo de ser novios, pero, no aguanto las ganas de pedirle que sea mi esposa.

Al llegar a casa de mis padres, subí a mi recamara para guardar el anillo, tengo que encontrar el momento perfecto para poder decirle. El sonido de mi celular me sacó de mis pensamientos y vi que era un mensaje de Sahoko.

" _¿Ya son novios? Awww que bonito. Espero lo disfrutes Naoki, no durará mucho tiempo. Te amo. Sahoko"_

Volví a ignorar su mensaje, de seguro alguien le dijo sobre mi declaración y ahora está más obsesionada que nunca. Tomé de nuevo el celular para contestarle, pero me arrepentí, era hacerle caso y darle gusto de recibir un mensaje mío, sin embargo, todo esto ya me estaba hartando y tendría que hacer algo para que dejara de molestarme.

Sonó mi celular, era Kotoko, últimamente, cada vez que se va a dormir me manda un mensaje y conversamos un rato, parecemos dos adolescentes enamorados.

" _Hola cielo, hoy fue un día difícil en el trabajo, pero lo soporté porque todo el tiempo estuve pensando en ti. Espero tú también lo hayas hecho. Te amo. Kotoko"_

Sonreí al ver su mensaje, era extraño que solo con ella podía ser abierto, libre, sin temor a ser juzgado de muy cursi o muy serio, solo era yo y ella me aceptaba con todos mis defectos. Ella era perfecta a pesar de todo. Perfecta para mí.

" _No tuve tiempo hoy."_

Le contesté, tenía ganas de molestarla un rato.

" _Eso me pone un poco triste, pero tus razones tendrás. Buenas noches Naoki"_

Pude sentir que estaba molesta. Sonreí al imaginarla haciendo pucheros de decepción.

" _No es cierto mi vida, tú me das fuerza y valentía para todo. No he podido sacarte de mi cabeza desde hace muchos años, obviamente pienso en ti cada día. Te amo mi niña. Por cierto, muero por volver a ver ese tatuaje. Atentamente. Tu novio"_

" _¡Que atrevido! Igual muero porque lo vuelvas a ver. Ya me iré a dormir mi cielo, no te preocupes, no soñaré con nadie más, solo contigo. Te quiero. Tu novia"_

Me gustaba esta relación tan libre que tenemos, coquetear con ella, molestarla un poco, me da paz. No sé si las cosas hubieras sido distintas, como sería mi relación, pero estoy seguro que me hubiera evitado tantos momentos malos.

Era divertido mensajearme con ella, mandarle uno de buenas noches, buenos días, alguno que otro en el transcurso del horario de trabajo. Saber que ella pensaba en mí tanto como yo en ella. Soy feliz, nadie me puede arrebatar a mi amada niña. Sahoko ya me tiene harto con sus mensajes. Pero mientras ella esté conmigo, soy el hombre más fuerte del mundo, soy capaz de todo con tal de verla sonreír. Daría mi vida por ella, pues, es la mujer que amo y que siempre amaré.

* * *

 **BUENO, ESTO ES TODO POR HOY, ESPERO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO, BUSCO PEQUEÑOS ESPACIOS PARA ESCRIBIR.**

 **LE DOY LAS GRACIAS A MI AMIGA EMILCE, QUE ME AYUDÓ CON SU REVISIÓN Y CONSEJOS.**

 **NO DEJEN DE LEER, SE VIENE ALGO EMOCIONANTE... JAJAJAJA**

 **GRACIAS POR LEERME. DEJEN SUS REVIEW POR FAVOR. SON IMPORTANTE PARA MI.**

 **MELINA TOLENTINO.**


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21.

Hoy desperté feliz, me siento realmente complacido por el curso que ha tomado mi vida, Kotoko está a mi lado y a pesar de los mensajes de Sahoko, no tengo miedo, pues, a lado de mi bella dama, soy valiente.

Hoy llegó molesta a donde habíamos acordado encontrarnos para comer. Estaba seria y distante. Cada vez que le hablaba, ella solo contestaba con monosílabos o incluso, solo asentía con la cabeza, como si hubiera algún problema entre nosotros y yo no estaba enterado.

— ¿Qué pasa nena? — le pregunté.

— Nada.

— Kotoko — le llamé, ella asintió con la cabeza — mírame Kotoko — le ordené y ella lo hizo — ¿Alguien te hizo algo mi amor?

— Si — dijo molesta — una señora llegó con un proyecto, se supone que en éste día, todos los de relaciones públicas, incluso yo que soy la jefa, teníamos que presentar un proyecto para que la publicidad y promoción del restaurante fuera óptima para el público japonés. Todo iba bien hasta que ésa mujer decidió mostrar su idea.

— ¿Y que hay de malo con eso? — pregunté mientras el acariciaba la mano.

— ¿Qué si qué hay de malo? ¡Todo estaba mal! Esa persona presentó mi misma idea solo que un poco modificada. ¡En escencia era el mismo plan y todo! — dijo tratando de calmarse — ¿sabes lo peor de todo? Es que esa fulana ni siquiera hizo algo para justificar que ella había hecho algo similar a lo mío, simplemente le valió y lo presentó.

— Entonces, robó tus ideas, las maquilló un poco y las hizo pasar por suyas. — pude comprender su molestia.

— ¡Si! Fue horrible, no sabía si sentirme halagada o dolida.

Kotoko estaba furiosa, nunca la había visto tan enojada, y no era para menos, esforzarte para hacer algo, pensar y crear algo desde cero, para que alguien venga y fácilmente robe sus ideas y lo adapte a su conveniencia era pésimo.

— Al final de todo, ¿qué sucedió?

— Aunque no todos se dieron cuenta de la similitud, a ella no le hicieron mucho caso pues, al final solo requerían algo más práctico, así que decidieron el mío, ¡pero eso no importa!, Su acción me vuelve loca...

— Si molesta mucho. En el mundo de los negocios, es natural que haya espías entre las empresas para copiar algunas cosas o tomar las ideas de alguien y tratar de mejorarlas. Es por eso que ves en ocasiones tantas cosas similares pero de diferentes marcas. Pero no te sientas mal pequeña, tu idea de seguro fue la mejor. — le sonreí.

— Platicar contigo me hace tan bien — me miró con ternura — ¿tienes el día libre? Podemos ir a pasear un rato.

La miré y saqué mi celular para revisar mi agenda y repasar mis actividades de hoy. Desgraciadamente, tenía una junta que no podía cancelar un par de horas más tarde, por lo que tenía que posponer el paseo. Quizá en nuestra próxima cita pueda preguntarle si quiere ser la abuela de mis nietos.

— Hay una junta a la que no puedo faltar nena, tal vez el sábado pueda tomarme el día y te prometo que desde que amanezca, hasta que anochezca, estaré a tu lado. — le guiñé el ojo.

— Está bien, te entiendo mi amor. Bueno, aunque si quieres, cuando termines tus compromisos, puedes pasar a mi departamento y llevar la cena — dijo enarcando una ceja y mirándome de manera traviesa — vivo sola...

— ¿Que te gustaría cenar? — pregunté divertido dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

— A ti...

— Esta nueva Kotoko si me gusta... — mordí su labio inferior — pero igual nuestro estómago necesita alimento para tener una actividad, vigorosa.

— Lo que se te antoje mi amor. No tengo problema con ello.

Me dijo mientras se acomodaba en su silla y ponía un mechón de cabello atrás de su oreja. Le sonreí abiertamente, ella me miró extrañada y pude leer su pregunta implícita.

— Sonrió porque estoy feliz de tenerte a mi lado, te amo mi Kotoko.

— Yo igual te amo — sonrió — mi IrieKun

— Extrañaba que me llamaras así.

Sin importar dónde estábamos, nos besamos tiernamente. Probar sus labios era algo mágico. Tenía el poder de tranquilizarme, incluso de llevarme a otra dimensión. Besar a mi hermosa niña, me llenaba de paz.

Sin darnos cuenta, los minutos pasaron y ya era hora de partir. La acompañé a su casa, tenía muchas ganas de pasar y hacerle el amor, pero tenía que cumplir mis compromisos de trabajo.

Cuando me dirigía a mi oficina, pasé por una cafetería, en ella pude ver que estaban Sahoko y Andrew juntos. Ambos se encontraban platicando como si quisieran que nadie les escuchara. Me extrañó que ellos estuvieran juntos, pues, a pesar de todo, Sahoko era mi ex esposa y Andrew el ex novio de Kotoko. La pareja perfecta para atraernos problemas. Espero sea mi imaginación pero siento que nada anda bien.

Terminando mi reunión, fui hacia mi carro para dirigirme a comprar comida para ir a casa de Kotoko. Estaba a punto de marcharme cuando recibí un mensaje de texto.

"Disfruta sus besos Naoki, pronto no podrás ni siquiera tocarle"

El mensaje venía de un número desconocido. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Es que acaso no me merecía ser feliz con la mujer que amaba? Al parecer para estas personas no.

Compré comida china, fui a su casa. Como sabía la contraseña entré y nada me hubiera preparado para lo que vi.

Kotoko estaba poniendo los platos en la mesa para que cenáramos, pero eso era irrelevante, lo que realmente me había quitado el habla era su atuendo pues consistía en un bikini color negro que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas de bailarina y sus redondeados glúteos. Una blusa de tirantes blanca que le quedaba ajustada a su cuerpo. Estaba prácticamente babeando por ella.

Se volteó y descubrí que no llevaba sostén. Mi ropa comenzó a estorbarme, dejé la comida en la mesa de centro. Me abalancé hacia ella y la comencé a besar con pasión. Ella se sorprendió un momento pero dejó que yo saboreara sus labios mientras pensaba en las mil y una manera de hacerla mía.

* * *

 **HOLAAAA!**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA. ME SIENTO BIEN AL ESCRIBIR Y BUENO, SOLO DIRÉ QUE LO MEJOR ESTÁ POR VENIR.**

 **ESPERO ESTÉN BIEN Y BUENO, PERDÓN POR NO ACTUALIZAR TAN RÁPIDO COMO QUIERO. PERO BUENO. GRACIAS.**

 **NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS Y HACERME SABER SUS OPINIONES.**

 **MELINA TOLENTINO**


	22. Capítulo 22

**Nota: El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explícito. Se recomienda discreción.**

~0~

Capítulo 22.

Estaba preciosa, al solo verla con esa escasa ropa me imaginé una y mil formas de hacerle el amor. No pude aguantarme las ganas de ir con ella y besarla. Kotoko se sorprendió por un instante al verme de aquella forma, rodeé su cintura con mis brazos para pegarla más a mi cuerpo, como queriendo fusionarme con ella.

Ella me separó y me miró anonadada, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus labios rosados entre abiertos por la espontaneidad de mis actos… ¡Diablos, es tan hermosa!

—¿Qué haces aquí? — me dijo boquiabierta — aún es temprano y no me he vestido…

—No te preocupes mucho por tu atuendo preciosa, a mí me gustas tal y como estás — le dije intentando volver a besarla, pero ella me esquivó.

—No le pedí a mi padre que cocinara lo mejor de su menú para que se enfríe y se desperdicie. Primero tengamos una cena normal y ya después… — se acercó a mi oído derecho — lo hacemos — Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando ella mordisqueó el lóbulo de mi oreja, esta mujer me va a matar algún día.

Como niño bueno, obedecí le obedecí y me senté a la mesa, la esperé unos minutos solo en el comedor, ya que ella quería arreglarse para la ocasión. Yo la prefiero desnuda de todas formas, pero, creo que por esta vez dejaré que ella se salga con las suya.

Al salir de su habitación, la observé de pies a cabeza, memorizando cada detalle que tenía en ese momento, pues, portaba un vestido rosa con flores blancas y el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, era un contraste maravilloso entre sensualidad e inocencia. Tenía que esperar para poder quitarle la ropa y dejar al descubierto su hermoso cuerpo.

Comimos los dos en silencio, esperando la hora de terminar nuestros alimentos para pasar a otro asunto, sin embargo, al terminar de comer, ella sacó una botella de vino tinto, dos copas y las llevó a la mesa, destapó la botella y sirvió la bebida:

—Brindemos porque estamos juntos a pesar de todo

Alzó su copa Kotoko, yo levanté la mía y brindamos por nosotros. Sus ojos brillaban de alegría, sus mejillas volvieron a tornarse color rosa, me sentí en ese momento completo y no dude en demostrar mis emociones al besarla y sonreírle, últimamente desde que estoy con ella, no puedo, no quiero dejar un día sin demostrarle cuánto la amo, una vez la perdí por imbécil, no lo haré de nuevo.

Se levantó de la silla sonriéndome de manera traviesa, se inclinó para besarme lentamente, mis sentidos comenzaron a nublarme el juicio, quise abrazarla, pero ella me lo impidió. Con una sonrisa pícara me dijo:

—Creo que es hora del otro tipo de alimento. — Dijo mientras se quitaba el vestido, revelando que, no traía ropa interior, estaba ante mí totalmente desnuda. Me acerqué a ella y comencé a acariciar sus brazos, hasta llegar a su rostro. Comencé a besarla tiernamente, agarré su cintura para acercarla más a mi cuerpo, su piel era tan suave a mi tacto, podía hacer esto todo el día sin aburrirme.

A como pude me quité toda la ropa que traía puesta, quedándome desnudo frente a ella. No está de más decir que yo ya estaba listo para hacerla mía, pero, supongo que ella estaba teniendo otros planes, pues en cuanto vio mi miembro, sonrío traviesa y comenzó a masajearlo suavemente. Ahogué un gemido, controlando mi respiración a cada roce de sus dedos. Cerré mis ojos para disfrutar su contacto, estaba gozando sus caricias cuando sentí sus labios alrededor de mi falo, succionando, lamiendo y atormentando mis sentidos.

Era deliciosa la sensación que tenía en esos momentos. Pero no quería terminar de esa forma, así que la tomé entre mis brazos, cargándola hasta la cama, era mi turno de hacerla gritar de placer.

Besé sus labios con pasión, saboreándolos a mi antojo y, con una de mis manos acariciaba su sexo, provocando que su respiración se intensificara, ahogando gemidos con mis besos. Ella ya estaba preparada para recibirme, la recosté en la cama con suavidad, la miré un poco y observé sus pupilas dilatadas, me sentía orgulloso de saber que aquella excitación, la estaba provocando yo. Le sonreí y la besé de nuevo, entonces introduje dos dedos en su interior, logrando en ella una fuerte sacudida de placer.

Mientras masajeaba sus partes, descendí de su boca a su cuello lentamente, besando y mordiendo su piel hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones que se endurecieron a mi contacto. Tomé uno de sus pechos con una mano, jugueteando con su brote, mientras con mi boca besaba el otro, Sentía su respiración entre cortada disfrutando de mis besos. Entonces continué con mi camino, hasta llegar a ese lugar entre sus piernas. Me acomodé entre ellas y besé su sexo lentamente arrancando un gemido fuerte de sus labios.

Mientras jugueteaba su monte de venus con mi lengua, ella se retorcía de placer rogándome que terminara esa tortura y aliviara su urgencia. Kotoko estaba al borde del orgasmo cuando me acomodé entre sus piernas y comencé a penetrarla, haciéndole el amor con frenesí, grabando en mi mente cada una de sus reacciones.

El vaivén de mis caderas se hizo cada vez más rápido hasta que sentí como la piel de Kotoko se erizaba y apretando las sábanas, al mismo tiempo que gimoteaba fuerte llegando al clímax, le di tregua para que su respiración se normalizara, me incliné hacia ella y la besé con dulzura, saboreando su boca, explorando cada rincón de ella.

Con un movimiento ágil, ella me acostó sobre el colchón, quedando encima de mí, pude ver en sus ojos lujuria y diversión. Estaba totalmente sometido a ella, era su turno de hacerme lo que deseara.

Clavó mi vara en su sexo, moviendo sus caderas arriba y abajo haciendo que perdiera la noción del tiempo, cerré mis ojos, la tomé de la cintura y me dejé llevar por ese mar de placer y sensaciones que provocaban sus movimientos. Colocó mis manos en sus pechos y mientras ella se movía, yo le acariciaba delicadamente. Su ritmo lento y pausado era delicioso, mordía mis labios para ahoga mis gemidos, pero no pude, era tan glorioso el sexo con ella que quise que me escuchara gemir, era lo que a ella le daba a entender que me encantaba lo que estaba haciendo.

Poco a poco, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse más rápido, la oía decir mi nombre mientras llegaba a otro orgasmo, en el cual no pude contenerme más y llegué al mismo tiempo con ella a la cima del placer, derramando mi semilla en ella.

Mi corazón latía rápido, me sentía relajado, libre, no me importaba estar sucio, solo quería dormir abrazando a Kotoko. Ella se acostó a mi lado y se acurrucó entre mis brazos, cayendo juntos en un profundo sueño.

Dormimos profundamente hasta que amaneció, rayos de sol surgían por la ventana. Mi humor era diferente, me sentía liviano, tenía hasta ganas de cantar y bromear. Miré hacia mi lado y vi a Kotoko dormida aún, sus facciones relajadas eran tan lindas. Con el dorso de mi mano acaricié su mejilla, ella se despertó con mi tacto, gruñendo un poco y estirando su cuerpo, era tan hermoso verla despertar. Vaya… si que estoy enamorado.

—Hola hermosa — le dije besando su frente, ella me sonrió

—Hola hermoso — me besó en los labios — ¿dormiste bien?

—Mejor que nunca mi amor — le dije mientras la besaba

—Momento — se separó de mí y me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, su cara se tornó un poco pálida, yo me preocupé al verla tan lívida — no usamos protección Naoki — se sentó de golpe en la cama y me miró con preocupación — ¿y si quedo embarazada? Es muy pronto para tener hijos y creo que aún tenemos muchos planes, no sé qué tan conveniente sea que yo me embarace ahora, por supuesto que quiero tener hijos contigo pero…

—Detente Kotoko — le sacudí los hombros, ella me miró sorprendida — nada me haría más feliz que dejarte embarazada — le sonreí — así el mundo sabría que eres mía, solo mía. — le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

—¿Quieres tener hijos conmigo? — me preguntó asombrada — ¿no te preocupa que aún no estemos preparados para esa responsabilidad?

—Nadie está completamente preparado para tener hijos, pero estoy seguro que tú serás una gran madre y yo trataré también de ser un buen padre — le acaricié el rostro — aparte, tengo planeado diez — bromeé — no es cierto, solo estoy seguro que quiero tener hijos contigo, los que tú quieras, solo contigo. — le sonreí

Ella me miró con dulzura, sus ojos se iluminaron al saber que yo la quería solo ella y a nadie más. Nuestros labios de nuevo se encontraron, besándonos lento para luego dar paso a nuestras emociones. No podíamos dejar de amarnos, de acariciarnos y sentirnos un mismo ser, ella era hermosa y perfecta para mí. Si tan solo no me hubiera casado con Sahoko, probablemente ella y yo estaríamos casados, tal vez con uno o dos hijos. Nunca lo sabré, pero, creo que fue bueno cometer ese error pues, ahora valoro mucho el hecho de tenerla a mi lado, quiero ser el mejor hombre para ella, aunque demuestre todos esos sentimientos bochornosos que llegan a incomodarme, solo con ella puedo ser yo mismo y ya no tengo miedo de enfrentarme al mundo.

Mientras preparaba el desayuno, pensaba en la manera en declararle mis sentimientos y pedirle que fuera mi esposa, tenía que ser de una manera única, algo inolvidable para el resto de nuestras vidas. Una sonrisa se escapó de mis labios, en tanto imaginaba rosas, velas y yo arrodillándome ante ella para hacerle la gran pregunta. Esto me llena de mucha ilusión. Sin embargo, los mensajes que he recibido llegaron a mi mente, haciendo que mi pecho se contrajera de la preocupación.

Tal vez solo sea paranoia, pero ¿y si en verdad le hacen algo? Solo de una cosa estaba seguro. No podía vivir sin ella.

~0~

 **¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y bueno, me costó trabajo hacer esto pero de veras me da ilusión que lo disfruten al leer, tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribirlo.** **Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, traumas xD. Gracias a todos por sus review.** **Melina Tolentino**


	23. Capítulo 23

Capítulo 23.

Pandai iba creciendo cada día más, independientemente de los problemas que ocasionó Sahoko, todo se había resuelto y ahora se estaba posicionando entre una de las más importantes compañías del ramo en Japón. Expandimos nuestro mercado a países como Corea del Sur, China, Taiwán y algunos de América latina.

Yo no me sentía una persona adinerada, pero, quizá gracias a mi trabajo duro en la compañía, comenzaba a amasar una buena fortuna, lo cual me hacía sentirme orgulloso pues, podría darle a Kotoko una vida cómoda, llena de lujos si así quiere o viajando por el mundo. Podía cumplir el más absurdo capricho que quisiera, sin embargo, yo sabía que a ella lo último que le interesaba de mí era el dinero. Kotoko era una persona buena y pura, con un gran corazón que a todos enamora con su encanto.

Ella es perfecta para mí pues, me ama tal y como soy, cosa difícil de hacer ya que, a pesar de todo, Sahoko nunca soportó mi frialdad e indiferencia, aunque al principio quise comportarme como un buen marido, nunca pude hacerlo. Ya había mentido suficiente como para querer hacerlo conmigo mismo. Sé que fue un fatal error, no obstante, gracias a ello, en estos momentos valoro el tiempo que estoy con el amor de mi vida.

Llevo varios días sintiéndome inquieto, algo preocupado, tal vez sean los nervios porque he pensado muchas maneras de pedirle a Kotoko que sea mi esposa, pero ninguna me parece lo suficientemente buena, linda o romántica para ella. Puede que esté exagerando y quiera tirar la casa por la ventana cuando a ella, con una cena a la luz de las velas le parezca bien, pero yo quiero que sea inolvidable, quiero que sea único. A pesar de que sería mi segundo matrimonio, era la primera vez que yo le pediría a alguien que pasara el resto de su vida conmigo. La primera vez en la que me veo dentro de una familia, con hijos, envejeciendo con la persona que amo, observando el tiempo pasar tomados de la mano, besando sus arrugas y decirme a mí mismo que fue lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida. Morir con una sonrisa en sus labios porque pude conocer lo que era el amor, porque a pesar de todo, estuve completo y mi vida fue buena.

Quiero a Kotoko en mi vida y no me imagino un instante sin ella. La amo, como nunca imaginé amar a nadie.

Tomé mi teléfono y marqué su número, solo quería escuchar su voz.

— ¿Diga? — contestó Kotoko

—Hola mi amor, ¿qué haces pequeña?

—Hola Irie kun, estoy revisando unos proyectos que me acaban de enviar, realmente son buenos, pero tengo que decidirme solo por uno

—oh, ya veo — dije taciturno

— ¿Pasa algo? — me dijo preocupada, entonces se me ocurrió una idea para pedirle que se casara conmigo, le haría una pequeña broma al hacerme el enojado y citarla en un lugar para hablar seriamente de nuestra relación.

—Kotoko, he estado pensando en todo lo ocurrido y quiero hablarte sobre un tema muy delicado y que cambiará para siempre nuestro noviazgo — dije serio, controlando mi tono de voz para que pareciera que estaba molesto.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Ya no quieres estar conmigo? — oí su voz quebrándose

—No puedo decirte por teléfono, te espero en el Starbucks que está frente a mi oficina a las cuatro de la tarde.

—Naoki… Después de todo lo que hemos superado, estos últimos meses… — su voz sonaba triste, sentía un dolor en mi pecho, pero quería que ella se llevara una agradable sorpresa. — Entiendo, sea lo que sea, sé que tienes una explicación coherente. Te veré entonces, adiós.

Y sin esperar respuesta, me colgó el teléfono.

Llamé por interfon a mi secretaria y le pedí que cancelara cualquier compromiso que tenía por la tarde, al parecer estaba libre y me fui hacia mi casa para recoger el anillo y cambiarme de ropa a algo más cómodo.

Me puse una playera color rojo y unos pantalones de mezclilla azul, unos zapatos casuales color negro y una chamarra de cuero negra, me veía como un motociclista, pero eso no importaba, hoy iba a ser un día especial y sé que a ella le gusta verme de esta forma.

El estuche del anillo lo puse en mi chamarra, primero la iba a ver en el café y charlar un poco de su día, sé que ella estará ansiosa por saber lo que está aconteciendo, pero la dejaré con la duda. Una vez que ella comience a desesperarse por no encontrar respuesta, la llevaré al puente arcoíris, a ese lugar donde fuimos en nuestra primera cita, si es que así se le puede llamar, le diré todo lo que sentía por ella desde el primer momento en que la vi, desde el instante en que me quiso entregar esa carta llena de sentimientos genuinos hacia mi persona.

Se me ocurrió escribirle una carta similar a la de ella, caminé hacia el escritorio de mi cuarto, saqué una pluma y un papel y comencé a redactar todos mis sentimientos en ella, cuando se la dé, le diré que la lea en voz alta y cuando termine de hacerlo, yo me estaré arrodillado ante ella, frente a toda la gente y le pediré que sea mía. Nada debe salir mal, sin embargo, puede que el destino no quiera que sea de esta manera, así que, tengo otros planes en mente por si acaso esto no sale como quiero.

Estoy ilusionado y emocionado por lo que hoy pasará. Estoy pleno y tengo que confesar que fue muy difícil escribir una carta, ponerle detalles y revisar que todo sea perfecto. Ahora entiendo a Kotoko y me siento un idiota por no haber sido más amable con ella en aquel tiempo. Pero, eso ya no importa, hoy ya no.

Estaba por dar la hora pactada y me fui hacia el café donde la esperaría para "hablar sobre nuestra relación". Pasaron los minutos y dieron las cuatro, estaba nervioso y expectante ante tal evento, mis manos temblaban y sudaba. Pedí un vaso con agua, miré el reloj y habían pasado cinco minutos, era extraño porque, aunque estuviera enojada, ella no era capaz de dejarme plantado.

La camarera venía cada tanto para saber si iba a ordenar algo, pero yo le negaba, esto ya no era normal, habían pasado veinte minutos y me estaba preocupando, quizá hice mal en hacerle esa broma y ella piensa que ya no la quiero.

Cuando saqué mi celular para marcarle, entró una llamada de su celular, contesté, pero antes que dijera algo, escuché otra voz por el auricular. Era Sahoko.

—Así que te citaste con tu noviecita ¿no Naoki? — me dijo con tono sarcástico — que pena que ella no llegará — la escuché reírse

— ¿Qué le has hecho bruja? — Me levanté de mi silla — no sé qué pretendes pero…

—Cállate mi amor, que ella está bien… por ahora.

Terminó la llamada y sentí mi corazón latir, tenía mucho miedo de que le hiciera algo, no puedo vivir sin ella y Sahoko estaba loca, quien sabe que cosas podía hacerle.

Pagué la cuenta y corrí hacia mi carro, lo encendí y rápidamente me dirigí hacia su trabajo, al llegar a las oficinas, le pregunté al guardia sobre si la había visto o había notado algo o a alguien extraño, a lo que me respondió que ella había salido veinte minutos antes de las cuatro de la tarde y que no había visto nada extraño.

Maldije a Sahoko, estaba desesperado pues, tengo que encontrar a mi Kotoko, un mensaje llegó a mi celular, era de un número desconocido, lo abrí y decía:

"No se te ocurra dar aviso a la policía o ella sufrirá una muerte horrenda."

Ese mensaje me descolocó, mi mente por primera vez se quedó en blanco, no podía pensar en nada, Kotoko había sido secuestrada por esa demente y yo, estoy en esta enorme ciudad sin idea de su paradero, la quiero de vuelta.

Una llamada entró a mi celular, era Andrew.

~0~

 **Ya está cerca el finaaaal. Espero que sea de su agrado este capítulo.** **Los capítulos 22 y 23 fueron betados por mi amiga Emilce, quien amablemente me dio luz verde para subirlos jejejeje.** **Dejen sus comentarios para saber que les pareció y bueno, me da gusto saber que leen mi sencilla historia.** **Un abrazo. Melina Tolentino**


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24.

—No tengo tiempo de lidiar contigo… — dije irritado

—¡No cuelgues Naoki! Es importante que me escuches — demandó Andrew — Sahoko le va a hacer algo a Kotoko, ella está en peligro. — dijo temeroso

—¿Tú como sabes eso? ¿Acaso tienes que ver en lo que está pasando? — Grité

—Necesito verte y explicarte todo — dijo desesperado — de verdad no te llamaría si no fuera algo de vida o muerte.

—Te veo en la cafetería que está frente a mi compañía.

Colgué e inmediatamente me dirigí al lugar acordado para hacer tiempo, espero Andrew no tenga nada que ver en esto, pero, si es así, me encantaría matarlo con mis propias manos. Sin embargo, sé que eso no ayudaría a nada. Sahoko me tiene atrapado, no puedo pensar en nada, intento callar las voces de mi mente que me recuerdan una y otra vez que puedo perder para siempre al amor de mi vida, sinceramente, me siento atrapado.

Sé que no he sido un buen hombre, merezco sufrir por mis pecados, pero ¿por qué castigar a alguien inocente?

Los minutos, se hicieron eternos al esperar a Andrew, tuve que pedir un vaso de agua para poder calmar mis nervios, lo cual fue un intento inútil, pero al menos por momentos podía distraer mi mente. Sentía que perdía el tiempo ahí sentado, pues, podía estar en las calles buscándola, sin embargo, tal vez él tenga alguna información valiosa y me ayude a encontrarlas.

Siempre he presumido de mi capacidad para mantener mi mente fría e inmutable en situaciones de estrés, no obstante, en estos momentos, la vida de la mujer que amo corre peligro y no tengo idea de cómo actuar, qué hacer. Me lleno de coraje al recordar su voz victoriosa, siento un escalofrío muy grande al imaginar a Kotoko a su merced, no quiero pensar en las cosas horribles que le puede hacer. Ella me dijo que no llamara a la policía, pero, si no lo hago, Kotoko corre el riesgo de ser lastimada por esa mujer. Me arrepiento sinceramente de haberme enredado con ella.

Absorto en mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta del momento en que llegó Andrew, hasta que noté que alguien me miraba, él lucía muy descuidado, tenía la mirada perdida y se notaba pálido con unas ojeras enormes alrededor de sus ojos, lucía una barba descuidada, realmente la estaba pasando mal.

A paso apresurado se acercó hacia la mesa donde estaba, se sentó, iba a tomar la palabra cuando él me interrumpió.

—Antes de cualquier cosa Naoki, debes mantener la calma, no sé en qué estaba pasando en aquel momento… — dijo mientras tomaba asiento

—Al grano que no tengo mucho tiempo — le interrumpí

—Sahoko le puede hacer daño a Kotoko, la ha secuestrado y no tengo idea de a donde se la llevó, ¿Se ha puesto en contacto contigo?

—Si, minutos antes que tú me hablaras y quiero que me expliques, ¡Que carajos tienes que ver con esto! — demandé — ¿Cómo sabes que ella está en peligro? Oh… déjame adivinar, tú tienes algo que ver ¿No es así?

—Si y lo sien…

—¡Qué daño te ha hecho Kotoko! — le interrumpí dando un puñetazo en la mesa — ¡Su único pecado ha sido no amarte! Y eso, no es motivo para que conspires en su contra — le dije furioso

—Escucha, al principio cuando supe que eran novios, me llené de rabia y celos. Había recibido mensajes de Sahoko para que nos reuniéramos, pero yo me negaba hasta ese momento— se pasó la mano por sus cabellos —ella sugirió que nos encontráramos, al principio solo era como amigos, confidentes, pues ella me platicaba sobre cómo había sido su vida de casados, todo el daño que le habías hecho. —suspiró — sinceramente, siempre le creía la mitad de lo que me contaba y no le hacía mucho caso, pero, conforme fueron pasando los días, mi rabia crecía cada vez más. — cerró sus ojos y con su puño golpeó la mesa — no puedo decir que ella me obligó a algo, pero si me convenció de buscar a Kotoko y ser su amigo y así lo hice, le llamaba, le mandaba mensajes, sobre todo, le sacaba información. Los seguía en ocasiones y me di cuenta de que, por su forma de coquetear, ustedes ya habían intimado. Esto le dije a Sahoko y ella enloqueció, me propuso secuestrarla para que yo me la llevara a Inglaterra de nuevo y acepté…

—¿Cómo fuiste capaz de planear algo tan ruin y bajo contra alguien que se supone que amabas? — me levanté de mi silla y lo agarré de su playera, tenía ganas de golpearlo y entonces me di cuenta de que la gente comenzaba a vernos, traté de tranquilizarme y poner mis sentimientos al margen para no matar en ese momento al individuo que estaba frente a mí.

—¡Estaba engatusado por esa mujer y lleno de celos! — me miró con miedo — ¡tienes todo el derecho de golpearme, sé que lo merezco!, pero escucha, después de hablar con mi hermana, desahogarme, me di cuenta que eso era muy egoísta de mi parte pues, aunque la amo todavía, yo fui quien se alejó y comprendí que aunque me la llevara, ella nunca me amaría, probablemente me ganaría su odio y prefería que me quisiera como amigo a que me odiara — sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas — Sahoko me habló anoche, me dijo que ya todo estaba listo para nuestro plan, fue entonces que deserté — agachó la cabeza, se le comenzaba a entrecortar la voz — le dije que ya no iba a seguir con esto y que cancelara todo — me miró a los ojos, y en ellos pude ver dolor y arrepentimiento — traté de convencerla de que en lugar de Kotoko, que ella se fuera conmigo a Inglaterra, que intentara olvidarte y que si era necesario contrataría ayuda profesional. Por supuesto ella no quiso y me dijo que con o sin mi ayuda Kotoko iba a desaparecer. No le creí hasta que al venir a despedirme de Kotoko, vi como unos hombres se la llevaban amenazada y la subían a una camioneta negra, los seguí, pero les perdí el rastro…

—Entonces, tienes parte de culpa en esto Andrew… — hablé entre dientes

—Lo siento — se tapó la cara — Soy consciente que hice mal, pero solo quería advertirte…

—Es inaudito escucharte — reí con ironía — pues, cada palabra que pronunciaste era tan infame, tan malvado — comencé a alterarme — ¡kotoko ahora está quien sabe en donde junto a una mujer que está enferma! Espero y ella no llegue a hacerle algo Andrew porque te juro por lo más preciado que tengo que, no importa donde estés, te encontraré y te haré pagar por esto que acabas de hacer. — le amencé, el sintió mi mirada llena de ira y agachó la cabeza en señal de sumisión.

—Tienes todo el derecho de matarme si Sahoko le llega a hacer algo a ella, ten — me extendió un trozo de papel — ella me había dado una nota unos días antes para que la dejara en la puerta de tu casa, quizá tenga alguna pista…

—Espero y esto tenga algo de utilidad — le arrebaté el papel — deseo no verte nunca más Andrew, y si lo hago, ten por seguro que será solo para vengarme ¿entendiste? — le dije con repulsión.

—Lo entendí — dijo agachando la cabeza, estaba por irme cuando me detuvo — Naoki, no importa lo que te haya dicho ella, es peligrosa y necesitas ayuda. Llama a la policía.

—No necesito que me de sugerencias un pobre diablo como tú —Le miré a los ojos, salí a prisa de aquel lugar para poder pedir ayuda a las autoridades.

Caminé hacia mi auto, lo puse en marcha, me dirigí hacia la estación de policía más cercana para denunciar la desaparición de Kotoko. No podía dejar imaginar las atrocidades que ha de estar pasando, no lograba quitarme de la cabeza la idea de que, si llego demasiado tarde, sería fatal. Necesito toda la ayuda necesaria para poder dar con su paradero. Mi corazón duele al no tenerla cerca, al no escuchar su risa, su voz, sin ella no soy nadie, no tengo nada. Si existe un Dios, ruego que la cuide y me ayude a encontrarla.

En cuanto llegué a la estación de policías, me atendió el comandante en turno, le expliqué la situación y le enseñé los mensajes que había estado recibiendo. Desgraciadamente no grabé la llamada ni tenías más pruebas, pero el comandante dijo que con eso era suficiente. Me hicieron varias preguntas de rutina para poder conocer las circunstancias, al terminar ese test, les comuniqué que Sahoko me había dicho que no les llamara, era común que hicieran eso para amedrentar a sus víctimas, pero era necesario dar aviso a las autoridades y actuar rápido.

Para ubicar el lugar donde mantienen raptada a Kotoko, me pidieron que esperara a que me llamara Sahoko, tarde o temprano lo iba a hacer, quería jugar con mi mente y, por ahora, llamarme era su único recurso. Esto lo usarían para poder rastrear la llamada y conocer la ubicación. No importaba cuánto debía esperar o cuánta charla tenía que hacerle a Sahoko, lo suficiente para poder salvar a la mujer que amo.

La preocupación y las ansias de saber su paradero me estaban matando, no podía ni siquiera probar alimento, mi madre llamó incontables veces; no atendía sus llamadas pues, no sabía que decirles, como contarles lo que estaba sucediendo sin que los alterara. Mi suegro y mis padres sufrirían mucho ante esto y les quiero evitar por el momento esa angustia.

De igual forma, intenté ponerme en contacto con el director Oizumi, mas, siempre me impedían hablar con él, simplemente no podía, me decían que estaba en junta, o que había salido a comer. Curiosamente todo señalaba que se negaba a hablar conmigo. Desde que me divorcié de su nieta, no quiere saber nada de mí y lo entiendo, pero esto era muy grave y debía comunicárselo.

Estaba por arrancarme los cabellos de la desesperación cuando una llamada entró, los policías me indicaron que atendiera.

—¿Diga? — contesté tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo.

—Me he dado cuenta últimamente que eres una persona muy testaruda — dijo Sahoko —hiciste exactamente lo que te pedí que no hicieras…

—¿Cómo sabes? — pregunté sorprendido

—Tengo ojos en todos lados querido, cualquier movimiento que hagas me notifican. — soltó una pequeña risa — También sé que hablaste con el cobarde de Andrew, espero y no nos arruine la diversión que hemos tenido Kotoko y yo, ella es tan… como decirlo, es tan, entretenida — dijo con burla.

—¿Cómo quieres que no pida ayuda si tienes secuestrada a mi Kotoko? — exclamé furioso —Como puedes caer tan bajo como secuestrar a alguien…

—No tuve otra opción mi amor — fingió un tono cariñoso — pero no soy tan mala como crees — claramente estaba disfrutando la situación.

—Sahoko — los policías me indicaron que le hiciera hablar para que ellos lograran localizarle — No era necesario que la tomaras de rehén, pudimos hablar como gente civilizada.

—¿En serio? Pero eso no sería divertido — escuché que se reía sarcásticamente — Simplemente quería escucharte y notar que sufrías, justo como ahora… ¿acaso no te cansas de subestimar a las personas? — se mofó de mí.

—¡No le hagas nada a ella! — demandé

—Te repito, no soy tan mala persona así que aún está viva — a lo lejos escuchaba un forcejeo — tal parece que tu novia quiere hablar contigo… ¿Quieres oír su voz? — preguntó fingiendo interés

—Si quiero — mi corazón latía a mil por hora, en esos momentos no sabía que efecto tendría en mi…

—¡Mi amor! — era Kotoko — Te amo no importa que pase, recuerda que te amo y siempre estaré contigo — Dijo sollozando — siempre te amaré Naoki, siem… — escuché como Sahoko ordenaba que se la llevaran.

—Uy que tierno, me derrite el corazón — dijo al arrebarle el teléfono — no sé si vomitar o alegrarme — sentía mi sangre hervir, mis manos comenzaron a temblar de la impotencia.

—¡Déjala libre! — le grité — ¡Sahoko, reacciona!

—No, este es tu castigo por todo lo que me hiciste, bonita tarde mi amor.

Sin permitirme decir algo colgó, vi las caras de frustración de los policías pues estaban a punto de decubrir el lugar en que se encontraban cuando terminó la llamada. Cerré mis ojos y apreté el puente de mi nariz con mis dedos, sentía mi pecho arder, mis manos estaban frías. No pude hacer nada más que cerrar mis puños y golpear la mesa en un arrebato de coraje.

—¡Tranquilícese señor Naoki! Encontraremos a su novia — me dijo el comandante confiado

—Estoy desesperado por saber dónde está — suspiré — ella está enferma, no sé qué crueldades pueda hacerle.

—Normalmente este tipo de personas llevan a sus víctimas a lugares donde tienen recuerdos arraigados — me dijo mientras me tendía un vaso con agua — puede ser un parque, un bosque, una iglesia o una casa, cualquier lugar en el cual tenga un trauma o un recuerdo aferrado. — dijo mirándome a los ojos — Aunque nuestro trabajo es encontrarla, nos sería de mucha ayuda que hiciera una lista de los lugares donde compartieron juntos, es muy probable que ella esté más cerca de lo que pensamos.

—Está bien, muchas gracias comandante — nos despedimos con un apretón de manos.

—Mis hombres seguirán rastreando el número de los mensajes y de cualquier movimiento extraño de la señorita. Si usted recibe un mensaje o cualquier novedad, infórmenos de manera inmediata. —añadió

—Lo haré

Sin más fui al departamento de Kotoko para estar en un lugar con su olor. Su ausencia me mata, cada minuto se hacía eterno y por más que trataba de tener mis emociones bajo control, simplemente, no podía. Ésta se añade a la lista de las situaciones donde tengo la mente en blanco, donde no sé qué hacer.

Debo enumerar esos lugares y tratar de buscar en mi mente algo que nos relacione, aunque, en estos momentos, no tengo ánimos de nada, solo quiero tener a Kotoko a mi lado, abrazarla y besarla. No sé cómo llamar todo lo que siento, pero probablemente, en estos momentos, podría llamarlo infierno.

* * *

 **!Hola! Perdón por tardar con éste capítulo, pero se me hizo algo difícil... Espero les guste y continúen leyendo ésta historia.**

 **Pronto será el fin de esta historia. La verdad me siento feliz de saber que me leen y que les agrada. En fin, espero les guste este capítulo y trataré de no tardar mucho en actualizar. Últimamente he estado inspirada y motivada. jajajaaja**

 **Gracias Misskaro por tu aposho :)**

 **Éste capítulo fue revisado por mi amiga Emilce, su usuario aquí en fanfiction no recuerdo... perdón.**

 **Les quiero. Melina Tolentino.**


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25.

Estar en este cuarto, impregnado de su aroma me hace desear estar con ella, realmente necesito su conmemoración de la presencia, no importa cómo, tengo que tener de vuelta a Kotoko. Miro una fotografía donde están ella y su papá. Se ve tan feliz, tan contenta en los brazos de su progenitor, que me causa un sentimiento muy amargo, supongo que es culpabilidad por no protegerla como debía.

No tengo idea de lo que está viviendo en donde está secuestrada, tal vez la estancia torturando, lastimando, pase hambre, frío ... empuñe mis manos lo más fuerte que pude, ya que, por más que intento ocultar mis emociones, bloquear todos esos pensamientos y el miedo que tengo, no lo consigo. Me recuesta un momento, tratando de calmarme, intentando analizar de manera objetiva todo lo sucedido y no dejar que esos pensamientos tan horribles llenen mi mente.

No sé en qué momento de la noche me quedé dormido, solo observo que estoy en su cama, abrazando su almohada con la esperanza de impregnarme de su aroma. Lágrimas se escapan de mis ojos, intento calmarme, de verdad, a pesar de mi gran inteligencia y de los años de práctica por mantener un neutro, sentir que mi novia está en peligro, me descontrola.

-No es momento de ponerte sentimental Naoki, tienes que actuar rápido - me digo a mí mismo, intentando no colapsar.

Tarde o temprano, tanto mi familia como mi suegro tienen que saber lo ocurrido. Llamo a mi madre para pedirle que se reúnan todos en la casa, ella me escucha raro y presiente que algo no está bien, sin embargo, el convenio de mantener la calma hasta que llegue y el informe sobre el rapto de Kotoko.

Antes de partir una casa de mi madre, tomo un lápiz y una pluma para poder escribir los lugares en donde estuvimos juntos alguna vez Sahoko y yo. Recuerdo cuando nos casamos, fue una ceremonia tradicional en el hotel Imperial en Tokio, en el mismo lugar se realizó una recepción muy sencilla y tranquila, en esos que no quería celebrar nada, simplemente, no era motivo para hacer tanto alboroto. Sinceramente dudo que ellas están ahí.

No hay hubo luna de miel, yo solo quería matrimonio trabajando y no tener que estar en solas con ella, un pesar de que intentado por un momento ser un buen marido, me sentía hipócrita de tratar cariñoso o atento. Simplemente, sentía que estaba traicionando a Kotoko, aunque ella no estuviera más en mi vida.

En el tiempo de casados, no hay vacaciones, aunque recuerdo que una vez en que Sahoko me dijo que buscan en unas cabañas situadas cerca del monte Fuji, en la isla de Honshu, pero yo me negué. Reconozco que fue cortante y hiriente al decirle que no iba a ella, que fuera solo y las ganas tenían de ir. Ella agachó la cabeza como era su costumbre y asintió en silencio sin fastidiarme más con esa petición. Me intriga saber si en verdad ella fue ahí, aunque no creo que sea probable, no hay recuerdos en ese lugar.

La casa que compartimos, sería un lugar muy obvio y tal vez, ella o su abuelo, cambiado la cerradura de ese sitio, posiblemente y allí se encuentra, o alguna pista que me lleve a encontrarlas. Es triste contar estos lugares y darme cuenta que no comparto mucho con ella. Si tan solo hubiese sido más comprensivo y menos patán, seguramente, en estos momentos los dos hubiéramos entendido que, aunque lo intenté, no puedo amarla.

Cogí el papel donde había escrito los lugares y lo guardé en mi chaqueta, pero al hacerlo, envió otra nota. Claro ... era el mensaje que me había dado Andrew antes de irse. La tomé, respirar hondo y la leí. Decía:

" _Una luna de miel romántica sueña toda la mujer, yo, no tuve una. Tu novia disfrutará de unas vacaciones permanentes en mi lado Disfrutar de tu momento en solas. que mares, no creo que los encuentros Me gusta el saber que por lo que se refiere a las cosas, es la impotencia por el saber que ha sido muy idiota con tantos errores. Gracias por darme esta satisfacción de verte hundido._

 _Sahoko._

¿Cómo ?, esto no tiene sentido, se supone que Andrew ... ¡Ese malnacido me mintió !, tomé mi teléfono, marqué su número y el tercer timbrazo me contestó.

Diga

-¿Creíste que me ibas a engañar a Andrew? Le dije furioso

-De qué hablas Naoki, no entiendo ...

-¡No te hagas el que no sabes nada! - Grité - ¿Por qué me dijiste que te ibas a ir con Kotoko a Inglaterra, si la nota que me diste no dice nada de eso? - era furioso, si lo hacía frente a mí lo estuviera golpeando.

-¿Cómo? - Dijo sorprendido - Naoki, te juro por lo más sagrado que tengo que todo lo que te dije fue verdad, el plan era que yo iba a llevar a Kotoko a Inglaterra y ... - guardó silencio.

-Que pasa Andrew - dije entre dientes - ¡dime antes de que vaya por ti y te muela a golpes!

-¡Maldita mujer! - Comenzó a gritar - me engañó la muy zorra, Naoki, te juro que yo me iba a llevar a Kotoko, pero tal vez, eso es lo que es maldita mujer quería que pensara. No sé cómo, pero probablemente, ella tenía otros aviones.

Una que te refieres

Escuché a Andrew Piense en las palabras que han dejado un pronunciador, mi corazón en la mina por la hora y descubierto no hay maquinaria en mi vida. Tenía miedo en pensar que mis temores más ocultos eran ciertos.

Andrew suspiró.

-Desde que empezamos a idear el plan, ella estaba muy sospechosa. Pero cuando le dije que no iba a hacerle nada a Kotoko, ella se enojó mucho y ahora que lo pienso, es extraño que ella haya tenido ayuda cuando era el único que iba a colaborar. - Dijo nervioso - ella no quería que me llevara la ropa Naoki, ¿Entiendes? Quería matarla desde el principio.

-¿What? - Le grité - ¡Eres un imbécil Andrew!

Sin querer escucharle más el colgué. Realmente, esta vez estoy muy sorprendido, la cantidad de maldad que puede guardar una mujer, sobretodo, querer hacerle algo a quien no tiene culpa de nada, pero si lo analizamos, un que quiere castigar no es ella como tal, sino a mí.

He estado cometiendo error, tras error y ahora pienso que tal vez, en estas cuestiones, no soy tan inteligente como creyó. Subestimé a mi ex esposa, debí haberme dado cuenta de lo retorcido que se llega a ser desde el momento en que planeó todo su teatro del divorcio. Soy un estúpido. Respiré profundo, tratando de controlar mis emociones.

Salí del departamento de Kotoko y me dirige a casa de mis padres. Mientras manejaba, intentaba mantener mi semblante y emociones al margen. De nada me serviría derrumbarme y ponerme a llorar en esta situación. Debía ser fuerte por Kotoko.

Al llegar a la casa. Entré y camine hacia la cocina. Encontré un todo reunido en el comedor y en cuanto me vi, todos los mismos tiempos me pedían que los contara lo que pasaba.

-Tranquilos - traté de sonar sereno - lo que tengo que decir es muy importante

-¿Qué pasa hijo? - Preguntó mi madre - acaso Kotoko y tu va ... - dijo comenzando a imaginar

-No es momento de soñar madre - le dije cortando sus fantasías - Kotoko ha sido secuestrada por Sahoko - confesé

Todos se sorprendieron ante mi revelación, su padre, miró con la incredulidad, lentamente se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia mí, mi madre comenzó a llorar y mi padre la abrazó para consolarla, mi hermano al igual que todos sorprendido, mirando a todos los lados tratando de comprender lo que sucedía. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Shigeo Aihara se arrodilló ante mí.

-¡Dime que es mentira Naoki! - rogó mi suegro - por favor, dime que es mentira. Mi niña no puede estar pasando esto ... Naoki - me miró con ojos suplicantes

-Lo mismo quisiera, pero no ... no es mentira - probablemente fue sonando muy frío, pues trataba de ocultar mis sentimientos - le dije ayudándolo a levantarse

-Hay que llamar a la policía ... - sugirió mi padre

-Ya lo hice papá, ellos son iguales que yo, la estamos buscando. Solo vine a avisarles ya pedirle por favor, cualquier llamada, algo que me ocurrió de inmediato - comenté tranquilo para no variar más.

A donde vas Preguntó mi madre al ver que me dirigía a la puerta

-No puedo quedarme aquí, debo buscarla. Les prometo que la traeré a salvo

Fue más una promesa para mí que para ellos, no importa si tengo que ir hasta el fin del mundo, la encontraré.

Me dirijo hacia la casa de Kotoko, era el único lugar donde el pensamiento se sosiego, pues su aroma, inundaba cada rincón del lugar y me sentía junto a mí.

-Oh cierto, olvidé a la policía a llevar la lista de los lugares donde estuvimos juntos - me dije a mi mismo. ¿En qué momento de mi vida comencé a olvidar cosas? - pensé - Mi memoria eidética y mi auto control siempre me hacían cumplir todos mis compromisos un tiempo sin necesidad de usar una agenda continuamente. Sin embargo, todo lo que está saliendo de mis manos y ya no tengo el control de mi mente como antes.

Llegué al complejo de apartamentos, aparqué mi carro, cerrado mis ojos y tomé un momento para respirar hondo y tranquilizar mis emociones, de nada me serviría culparme o dejar que los pensamientos de angustia tomaran control de mí.

Descendiendo mi vehículo y caminé hacia el ascensor. Éste abrió sus puertas, entró y marcó el número del piso donde se encuentra el departamento de Kotoko.

Al llegar al domicilio, caminé lentamente por el corredor, sin pensar en nada. Entonces, frente a la puerta de entrada, había una cajita de madera, medía alrededor de siete por siete pulgadas de alto y ancho, en la parte de arriba, contenía un moño de regalo color rojo, me agaché para recogerla y me di cuenta que tenía una nota

" _Para Mostrarte Que No soy tan mala"_

Mi corazón se inició en la formación errática, mi boca comenzó a secarse y lo peor que podría haber imaginado se estaba haciendo realidad. Traga un poco de saliva y, dubitativo, abre la caja con cuidado.

Contenedor, miré el contenido. Era un mechón de cabello, lo tomé y envió algo húmedo al cogerlo. Miré mis manos extrañado y era sangre. Mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, un hueco en mi estómago comenzó a dar forma a lo que había tocado, era el mechón de cabello que descansaba en un pedazo de piel ensangrentada. Lágrimas comenzaron un brotar de mis ojos. No sé cómo corrí hacia mi coche y me dirigí de inmediato a la estación de policías.

Camino directamente hacia la oficina del comandante con la caja en la mano, él, todo el tiempo después de la impresión, alarma se levantó de su sillón para encontrar conmigo. No puedo emitir ninguna palabra, estaba completamente destruido, horrorizado por lo que contenía esa maldita caja. Todo mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas de manera automática y por más que intentaba decirle algo al comandante, no hay.

-¡Naoki debe controlarse! - Me gritó el comandante, yo lo oía distante - míreme - ordenó, yo traté de enfocar su rostro - Respire hondo y dígame qué sucedió y qué es lo que trae en las manos - a como pude, logré obedecerle, cerré un momento mis ojos y respirar hondo

-Antes de venir para acá, quise pasar a la casa de Kotoko, ya que la caja estaba en la entrada, la vista y encontró un mechón de cabello y debajo, un pedazo de piel ensangrentada. - le contesté con voz entrecortada.

El comandante miró el contenido de la caja y hizo un gesto de asco. Llamó a los peritos que de inmediato llegaron para llevar el paquete.

-Lo más importante en estos momentos es saber, de quién es ese mechón y si pertenece a un humano esa piel y sangre. - me dijo tratando de tranquilizarme. - Esa mujer es una psicópata, lo más probable es que solo esté jugando con usted. Espere en mi oficina, le haré llegar un poco de té para que se tranquilice.

De la manera lenta, me senté en uno de los sillones que se sentaron frente a su escritorio, me sentía sin fuerzas, solo miraba a la pared para no perder la cuerda, comencé a imaginar millas de posibilidades y, por más que intentaba no usar el control. Lo peor de todo es que no tenia fuerzas para mover ni un dedo, solo quería que esta pesadilla se terminara, envió mi vida no hubo sentido. Si tan solo ... si tan solo, pudiera regresar el tiempo.

Todo lo que está pasando a mi Kotoko es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa.

* * *

 **Hola, que tal. Disculpen la demora, sinceramente he estado ocupada jejeje.**

 **Espero les guste este giro de la trama, sinceramente, desde el principio quería hacer algo como esto, tengo un asunto personal con Naoki jajaja.**

 **Deseo saber que piensan y no se preocupen, sus comentarios me sirven para mejorar o darme otras ideas.**

 **Gracias por leerme.**

 **Melina Tolentino.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Antes de comenzar les quiero pedir disculpas, me equivoqué de archivo... jejej espero esté este mejor que el anterior. Sinceramente me apena mucho. Por cierto, no es una traducción, es un fanfic de mi autoría.**

* * *

Capítulo 26.

Mientras esperaba los resultados, tomé el té que me habían servido, tratando de disfrutar su sabor, intentando concentrarme en el simple acto mecánico de alzar la taza, llevarla a mi boca, sorber el líquido y tragar. No me di cuenta en qué momento me acabé el té hasta que el comandante me ofreció más. Yo negué, no tenía apetito ni ganas de beber nada más.

Sentía mis manos frías y temblorosas, por más que querían conversar conmigo para distraerme, yo los escuchaba a lo lejos, me mantenía mirando fijamente la pared como si fuera el objeto más maravilloso de la tierra, no quería pensar en nada, debía continuar cuerdo.

—Comandante, los resultados están listos. —Escuché que alguien decía desde la puerta, le miré, era un muchacho delgado con cabellos alborotados color negro. Portaba una camisa de cuadros y unos tejanos. Me observó fijamente, lo cual me hizo sentirme incómodo, supuse que era por mi fachada.

—Acércate Jun. — Le pidió el comandante, éste se acercó y le tendió el sobre con los resultados, él los tomó. —Gracias, ¿puedes dejarme a solas con el señor Naoki por favor? —pidió.

—Claro. —El policía se retiró, sin antes volver a mirarme de manera extraña.

Estaba al punto del colapso, por más que quería mantener la calma no podía, sólo al imaginar que todo el contenido de aquella caja era de Kotoko, me hacía perder la cordura, nunca había sentido esta horrible sensación de pánico, rogaba a Dios o a quien fuera que Kotoko no haya sufrido nada, que esto solo sea un juego muy retorcido por parte de Sahoko.

El oficial abrió el sobre y miró el contenido, comenzó a leer el reporte mientras arqueaba las cejas y me dirigía algunas miradas mientras los revisaba. Su rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción, así que no podía saber lo que estaba pensando. El hombre suspiró y me tendió el papel para que lo leyera.

No tenía control en mis movimientos, mi mano temblaba erráticamente por la incertidumbre de saber el contenido de aquellos resultados. Estiré la mano para tomarlo, respiré hondo, cerré mis ojos y al abrirlos comencé a leer el papel.

 _» Prueba de ADN con muestra capilar encontrado en un recipiente de madera hallado en un domicilio particular, es compatible con el genotipo de la C. Aihara Kotoko. «_

Mi corazón se aceleró, tenía miedo de seguir leyendo, un dolor insoportable inundaba mi pecho, temía que, si el cabello era de Kotoko, la sangre y la piel igual. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, continué leyendo los resultados.

 _» Las pruebas practicadas a la muestra de piel y sangre encontrados en el recipiente de madera localizados en un domicilio particular dieron como resultado que, no existe concordancia con el ADN de la C. Aihara Kotoko, a su vez, se encontró que dichos elementos son de origen animal. «_

Mi cuerpo pudo relajarse por un momento, le agradecí a Dios que la piel y la sangre no hayan sido de Kotoko, si así hubiera sido, mi cordura me hubiera abandonado. No pude evitar llorar de felicidad, me sentía tan estresado que era el único medio por el momento de alivianar un poco la presión que sentía en mi interior. Al menos ahora podía quitarme esas ideas horrendas sobre el estado de Kotoko.

Al parecer, todo había sido una estúpida broma.

—Al menos lo más desagradable no era de su novia, sin embargo, creo conveniente que tome en cuenta que por el momento aquello fue una broma de muy mal gusto, no se confíe demasiado, si esa mujer quiere hacerle daño a su víctima, lo hará —dijo el comandante con un semblante sereno. Se recostó en su silla y continuó—: A partir de ahora, cualquier cosa que descubra, llamada, mensaje, otro paquete como éste, debe guardar la calma y venir de inmediato con nosotros o llamarnos. Usted en primer lugar no debió traer personalmente esa caja, pero comprendo la desesperación que debió sentir.

—No actué de forma fría y serena, solo tenía en cuenta que en esa caja podía haber estado parte de mi novia, sin embargo, no fue así lo cual me alivia por el momento. —Caminé hacia la puerta para irme, cuando recordé que debía decirle qué lugares habíamos visitado mientras fuimos esposos. — Por cierto —volteé a mirarlo—, sinceramente no estuve en muchos lugares con mi ex esposa, solo el sitio donde nos casamos y la casa que compartimos fueron los lugares en los que convivimos, no tuvimos luna de miel ni viajamos juntos a otros lugares; sinceramente, dudo que esté con su abuelo.

—A veces los familiares más cercanos pueden encubrir a sus seres queridos, no descarte esa posibilidad Señor Naoki.

—Eso es cierto, pero viniendo de una persona respetable como el abuelo de Sahoko, dudo mucho que él tenga algo que ver.

—Es curioso que le tenga mucha confianza a ese señor, sin embargo, debo insistir. Espero y usted tenga razón pero es algo natural que la familia quiera proteger a sus miembros, sobretodo, como el caso de los Oizumi, una familia adinerada a quienes no les conviene el escándalo.

Tenía razón, probablemente, el abuelo de Sahoko tenga algo que ver. Empiezo a dudar de la confianza que le he tenido todos estos años. Espero estar en lo cierto que él no tiene nada que ver con esto.

—En todo caso, creo que buscaré en algunos lugares —dije. —¿Han investigado algo acerca del número del cual me mandan mensajes?

—Sí y al parecer es un número que pertenece a un teléfono desechable, esos números son difíciles de rastrear —dijo. —Sin embargo, dimos con una dirección de un departamento ubicado a las afueras de Tokio, algunos de mis elementos acudieron ahí para investigar. Es posible que en ese lugar no esté su novia, pero sí alguna pista que nos ayude con la investigación.

—¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudar? —pregunté.

—Solo si tiene alguna pista o recibe mensajes.

—Entonces…

—Le recomiendo que vaya a su casa, si recibe algún…

En ese momento mi celular comenzó a vibrar, le mostré al comandante el número el cual aparecía como privado, contesté poniendo en altavoz la llamada.

—Debió ser una poesía ver tu cara —escuché la voz de Sahoko. —No te enojes por mi pequeña broma, tu novia está completa, todavía. —Se comenzó a reír con sorna.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Sahoko? —pregunté con tranquilidad forzada.

—Nada querido… Solo quiero ser amiga de tu novia y la mejor manera de conocer a una persona es viviendo con ella. —Su tono era sarcástico, podía imaginarla riéndose con burla. —Mira, estoy tratando bien a tu novia, le doy de comer tres veces al día, hago que la bañen, en fin, todas sus necesidades están siendo satisfechas.

—Quiero hablar con ella —exigí.

—Uy… eso no se va a poder querido —me dijo fingiendo decepción. —En estos momentos ella está dormida y no quieres despertarla ¿Verdad? Bueno, antes que tus amigos policías me quiten la diversión te voy a colgar. Recuerda que te quiero, mi amor.

Sin poder decir palabra, colgó. El comandante me miró fijamente, como pensando y analizando la situación. En esos momentos me llegó un mensaje, lo abrí y era una fotografía. En ella se podía notar una persona acostada en un futón, amordazada, con las manos y pies amarrados.

Me sentía impotente ante esta situación, necesitaba hacer algo urgentemente, siento que todo esto se me estaba escapando de las manos y si no se actuaba de manera eficiente, podía perderla.

—Alguien de aquí tiene contacto con ella —dije—, ¿cómo es posible que ella sepa todo esto? Aunque claro, es fácil deducir, cómo sabe con exactitud cuando estoy hablando con usted, es impresionante la rapidez con la que actúa, esta llamada y las demás me hacen pensar que tiene a alguien infiltrado en el caso.

—Confío en mis hombres, tal vez no sea uno de mis investigadores principales…

—Piense detenidamente —le interrumpí—, cuando vine a avisarles sobre el secuestro, ella ya sabía que estaba con ustedes, ahora que mandó ese paquete, ella me llamó sabiendo que estaba aquí… No sé sus métodos burocráticos, pero, ¡no puedo seguir esperando sentado mientras esa mujer le está haciendo quién sabe qué cosas a Kotoko!

El comandante intentó decirme algo, pero yo solo le di la espalda para caminar hacia la puerta, estaba convencido que alguien le pasaba información a Sahoko y por eso se sentía protegida… Japón era considerado un país eficiente en cuanto a justicia, pero en estos momentos siento que tardan en la investigación a propósito y no voy a permitir que esa mujer se salga con la suya.

Al salir de la oficina del comandante, caminé hacia la puerta principal para ir hacia el estacionamiento y comenzar a buscarla, primero debía ir a la casa que compartimos cuando estuvimos casados, tal vez ahí encuentre algo que me pueda dar una pista de su paradero.

Estaba a punto de llegar al último escalón, cuando escuché hablar a un hombre de forma sospechosa. Intenté hacer el menor ruido posible para pasar desapercibido y tuve la sospecha que podía tratarse de algo relacionado con mi ex esposa.

—No puedo hacer nada más —dijo el hombre—, ya te hice varios favores, creo que me debes más de lo que te debo... No me interesa Sahoko. —Eureka, pensé. —En cuanto vuelva ese señor aquí te llamaré, por lo pronto no me vuelvas a marcar, yo lo haré. —Colgó y volteó para subir por las escaleras; entonces, le sonreí. Él solo se quedó lívido de la impresión.

—¡En este preciso momento me dirás dónde está mi novia! —dije amenazante mientras hacía que retrocediera—, tengo grabada tu conversación y tu rostro, así que puedo claramente acusarte de cómplice de secuestro —mentí.

—No sé de qué me habla señor —dijo nervioso.

—Claramente escuché el nombre de mi ex esposa, y no empiece con la estupidez que es un nombre común porque, usted y yo sabemos que no lo es. —Lo tomé de cuello y lo pegué contra la pared, él hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir el impacto del muro contra su espalda. —Me vas a decir todo lo que sepas o, no querrás provocarme, pues no tengo tiempo ni paciencia para lidiar con idiotas como tú. —Él me miró con asombro.

Era claro que ese hombre sabía algo: signos de nerviosismo comenzaron a surgir, su mirada se dirigía por todos lados buscando una forma de evadirme.

Mi cuerpo estaba tenso, necesitaba descubrir el paradero de Kotoko y este canalla podía tener información valiosa. Es increíble que, siendo Japón tan seguro, tuviera a escorias como este tipo trabajando para la justicia.

—Créeme que no dudaré en hundirte —dije amenazante, él estaba titubeando y mi paciencia se agotó, mi cuerpo actuó automáticamente y le di un puñetazo en la cara. —Me vas a decir todo lo que sepas ¡ya! —grité, él se me quedó mirando con miedo.

—Soy primo de Sahoko y le debo dinero a ella —comenzó a decirme con agobio—, me dijo que me perdonaría una deuda si la ayudaba… No sé dónde tiene a la chica, sólo me encargo de desviar la investigación. —Vi cómo tragaba saliva.

—¡No creo que eso sea todo! —Le empujé con tanta fuerza que se cayó por las escaleras. —Está bien, no me digas nada —le sonreí—, en este preciso momento voy a ir con el comandante a mostrarle todo lo que hemos hablado.

Comencé a subir de nuevo por las escaleras cuando lo escuché decir mi nombre, lo ignoré y continué con mi camino. Sentí una mano en mi hombro, así que previniendo cualquier ataque se la agarré haciéndole una llave en la muñeca para someterlo.

—No es necesario esto señor —me dijo dolorido el policía—, no me denuncie por favor, a pesar de ser pariente de Sahoko, mi economía no es tan basta como la de ella y necesito el empleo —me rogó.

—¡Entonces habla! —le reté.

El hombre se acercó a mí para decirme en voz baja lo que iba a confesarme.

—De verdad, no sé dónde la tiene, pero en algún momento le oí decir que el lugar perfecto sería uno que no recordara —me miró fijamente—, le digo la verdad, no sé el lugar exacto, pero debe buscar tal vez un folleto o una libreta de apuntes con lugares para vacacionar, o bueno, ella me contó que no tuvieron luna de miel, quizá mi prima quería ir a algún lugar de esos. —Su rostro era de preocupación. —Le digo la verdad señor, es todo lo que sé…

—Si algo le llega a pasar a ella, te juro que no me tocaré el corazón para hacerte pagar.

Lo miré con desdén y me dirigí a mi carro. En ese momento decidí cambiar mis planes, porque ahora era urgente ir con el director Oizumi para explicarle todo lo que estaba pasando.

Me siento desesperado y angustiado, han pasado varios días y solo sé que una loca tiene prisionera a mi Kotoko, espero encontrarla pronto.

* * *

 **ESPERO NO TENER LOS PROBLEMAS ANTERIORES CON LOS ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS. ESPERO PONERLE MÁS ATENCIÓN PARA QUE ESO NO PASE.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEERME Y POR SUS COMENTARIOS.**

 **MELI.**


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27.

Me tenía realmente frustrado la situación que estaba viviendo. Había pasado más de dieciocho horas y aún no encontraban pista alguna del paradero de Kotoko, parecía que se esmeraban en no encontrarla. Sinceramente, si tenía que tomar todo esto en mis manos, lo haría.

Los mensajes de Sahoko continuaban, aunque no tan constantes como antes, lo cual no me daba buena espina, sobretodo porque, no me mandaba fotos de Kotoko, ni me decía nada sobre su estado, lo cual me tenía ansioso. Su bienestar lo era todo para mí.

Me subí a mi carro y me dirigí a las oficinas del señor Oizumi, esperaba y él no fuera cómplice de su nieta, sería devastador darme cuenta de la clase de personas que formaban esa familia. Sin embargo, guardaba esperanza que no fuera así.

Al llegar, bajé rápido de mi coche, caminé velozmente hasta llegar a donde estaba su secretaria. Ella me miró, como todas las mujeres me veían, incluso intentó coquetear conmigo de una forma muy obvia. Rodé los ojos ante su actitud tan inapropiada.

Mientras le avisaba de mi presencia a mi ex abuelo, pensaba en mil y una formas de sacarle la información que necesitaba, no me importaba tener que llegar a los golpes, ya estaba bastante desesperado como para guardar la compostura, no quería que Sahoko me enviara una foto de mi Kotoko muerta, si ella se va, estoy dispuesto a irme con ella.

La secretaria volvió y me indicó que pasara a la oficina del presidente de la empresa, caminé hacia ella, entré y lo encontré sentado en su escritorio revisando unos papeles. Si estaba disimulando, lo hacía muy bien.

—Hola. ¿Cómo le va? —Se levantó y camino hacia mí para saludarme. —¿A qué debo su visita?

Él lo dijo sonriente mientras me dirigía a la pequeña sala que tenía en su oficina; me ofreció algo de tomar, a lo cual yo me negué.

—No es una visita muy agradable y sinceramente espero usted pueda colaborar conmigo. —Él me miró extrañado. —Es sobre su nieta.

—¿Y de qué quieres hablar conmigo sobre ella? —Frunció el ceño. —¿Es que acaso se arrepintió de su decisión?

—No se trata de eso, sino que, su nieta secuestró a mi novia. —Su semblante comenzó a ponerse lívido, se paró de golpe del lugar donde estaba sentado.

—¿Cómo puedes venir a calumniar a mi nieta de esa forma! —gritó. —Ella sería incapaz de hacer…

—Con todo respeto director, no tengo por qué mentirle, si no me cree, le muestro lo que su nieta me ha estado mandando todos los días.

Saqué mi celular y le enseñé uno de sus mensajes, él me miró sorprendido y temeroso, su cara reflejaba incredulidad y también dolor.

Se sentó en su sillón, se veía totalmente sorprendido, paralizado ante esta noticia.

—He venido hasta aquí con la única esperanza que usted pueda ayudarme a encontrar a su nieta, con la confianza que no sea cómplice de ella y me ayude a hallar a Kotoko —me miró fijamente—, no pretendo ofenderlo, solo que estoy desesperado porque ella se quiso vengar de mí y qué mejor que dándome en lo que más me duele.

Me senté en una silla, apoyé mis brazos en mis piernas, tratando de mantener la compostura y no perder mis estribos ante esta situación.

—No soy cómplice de ella y no sabía que esto estaba pasando Naoki, me sorprende y me aterra, pues no es la Sahoko que yo conozco. —Noté que igual trataba de controlar sus emociones. —Hace unos días me llamó de un número que no tengo registrado, me dijo que estaba de vacaciones y que no me preocupara. —Buscó algo en su teléfono móvil y escribió algo en un papel. —Éste es el número de donde llamó. Sinceramente, estoy consternado y sorprendido pero creo que no es tiempo de ponerme histérico. Trataré de ayudarte a buscarla, temo que mi nieta puede cometer alguna locura.

Vi que su semblante comenzaba a descomponerse, se sentó lentamente en su sillón, estaba triste, devastado y era entendible. La nieta que tanto creía perfecta, era capaz de cometer un delito tan grave como el secuestro.

—Gracias señor, cualquier información que tenga se la haré saber de inmediato.

No me dirigió ninguna palabra más, pero entendí que era momento de dejarle solo con sus pensamientos. Posiblemente se sentía miserable y desconsolado, Sahoko no daba indicios de tener alguna actitud sociópata, sin embargo, tal vez su falta de atención o amor, la llevó a obsesionarse conmigo. No tengo idea de lo que ocurría en su mente, solo entiendo que ella tiene a la persona que más amo en el mundo y por nada en el mundo dejaré que le haga daño.

Llamé a la estación de policías para que me ayudaran a localizar la ubicación de aquel número telefónico, y de la búsqueda, resultó que pertenecía a Kyoto; sin embargo, Sahoko le había llamado a su abuelo desde un teléfono público, el cual se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad.

Entonces recordé cuando una vez ella me enseñó una revista con un artículo sobre unas cabañas ubicadas en Kyoto, ella quería ir ahí y pasar unas semanas a solas. Por supuesto yo me negué, no quería pasar ninguna noche con ella, no sentía ninguna atracción por ella y era perder su tiempo con alguien a quien no apreciaba.

Fui de inmediato a la casa donde vivíamos, saqué la llave y abrí la puerta, al entrar me dio un escalofrío recordar esos años en los que viví con ella, el infierno que la hice pasar con mi indiferencia, con mi falta de amor hacia ella. Sahoko fue una buena esposa, pero se había enamorado de alguien que nunca la iba amar.

Caminé por la cocina, la sala de estar, el comedor, buscando algún indicio o pista, pero no encontré nada, así que subí para entrar en la recámara que ella ocupaba, la abrí y vi como estaba totalmente desordenada, todo estaba en el suelo, como si alguien hubiera descargado su coraje con sus cosas. Entonces, al ir hacia su cama, me di cuenta que había una revista. La tomé y vi que el nombre de la publicación era "Novias de hoy", la cual estaba abierta precisamente en un artículo de los mejores lugares para ir de luna de miel. Me siento consternado al darme cuenta que al pasar el tiempo ella seguía atesorando estos artículos que no le sirvieron de nada, pues me fijé en la fecha y la publicación era del año que nos casamos. Con un plumón tenía encerrado las cabañas que me había mostrado aquella vez, tenía la sensación que ahí era donde podía estar Kotoko.

Saqué mi celular y marqué el número de contacto con la casa arrendadora de aquellas cabañas; al tercer timbrazo me contestaron.

—¿Diga? —Me contestó una mujer.

—Hola, hablaba para saber si me podría dar el número de cabaña donde se hospeda mi prima Oizumi Sahoko, es que quiero ir a verla para darle una sorpresa.

—Oizumi Sahoko, espere un momento.

Escuché como ella tecleaba algo en un computador, la espera se hizo eterna y esperaba que ella estuviera ahí aún o que mis sospechas por lo menos fueran correctas.

—Señor, la señorita Sahoko se encuentra en la cabaña 20, si me proporciona un correo electrónico puedo mandarle un croquis.

Le di el correo que me pidió y colgué, al poco tiempo, recibí la información requerida. Sinceramente pensé que me no me iban a proporcionar los datos que quería, pero supongo mi mentira fue convincente o no tienen protocolos de seguridad para la información de los inquilinos.

No quería avisarle a la policía, tenía en mente que el primo de Sahoko aún estaba en el caso y podía advertirle a ella para que se moviera de lugar, así que prefería ir yo solo, averiguar si estaba ella ahí. Si era así, llamaría desde allá al comandante para que acudiera lo más rápido posible; las cabañas no estaban tan lejos de Tokio, así que podían llegar rápido.

Subí a mi auto, estaba decidido a todo con tal de tener de nuevo a Kotoko, Sahoko extrañamente ya no me había mandado tantos mensajes como antes y eso me causaba algo de preocupación, pero estaba seguro que pronto acabaría. Todo esto terminaría.

Manejé lo más rápido que pude, rogaba por que pudiera encontrarla sana y salva, mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez que estaba más cerca de aquel lugar.

No tarde mucho tiempo en llegar al complejo de cabañas, le dije al guardia a que cabaña me dirigía y me dio el paso, seguí el croquis que me había dado la recepcionista y encontré aquel lugar, era una de las cabañas más apartadas y alejadas.

Aparqué mi auto dos cuadras antes para que ella no sospechara ni escuchara nada, descendí de mi vehículo y sigilosamente me acerqué al lugar.

Di gracias de que tuviera muchas ventanas alrededor de la casa, caminé hacia un costado para buscar alguna puerta trasera, entonces, cuando pasé a lado de recámara, por instinto me asomé y vi algo que heló mi sangre, me hizo estallar en cólera y era a Kotoko, tirada en el suelo como una basura, amarrada y sucia, podía ver que su ropa estaba manchada de sangre.

Cuando estaba a punto de llamarla o hacer algún ruido, vi a Sahoko entrar, traté de esconderme para que ella no me viera, estaba sola y traía una pistola en una de sus manos, me dio un vuelco el corazón ver como se movía Kotoko. No podía seguir viendo sin hacer nada así que me apresuré para caminar hacia la parte trasera de la casa, sin embargo, antes de poder entrar, se me ocurrió poner en silencio mi celular, en caso de que Sahoko quisiera llamarme, no pudiera oír mi teléfono.

Llegué a la parte trasera de la casa y vi una puerta, tomé el pomo y lo giré con la esperanza que estuviera sin seguro, y entonces abrió sin hacer mucho ruido. Agradecí sinceramente de que no estuviera asegurada, entonces saqué mi celular y rápidamente le envié un mensaje al comandante con la ubicación del lugar. Sin querer, terminé haciendo su trabajo.

Con mucho cuidado, me quité los zapatos, tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible para no advertir a Sahoko de mi presencia, con cautela los escondí detrás del refrigerador y caminé sigilosamente hasta acercarme a donde estaban.

—¡Levántate perra! —gritó Sahoko. —No tengo tiempo para estar soportando tus estupideces.

—Déjame ir Sahoko, no entiendo para que me haces todo esto, yo no tengo. —Dio un quejido, pues escuché como Sahoko la pateaba.

—Tú me quitaste al hombre que yo más he amado, ¿por qué no puede olvidar a una simplona como tú? —Estaba totalmente desquiciada Sahoko, comencé a tener miedo que ella perdiera los estribos. Con mucho cuidado me acerqué más a ellas.

—No puedo quitarte algo que nunca ha sido tuyo —Kotoko le dijo, en su voz se reflejaba el dolor que sentía. —Si hubiera sido tuyo, nunca te hubiera dejado. Él me está buscando a mí, no a ti.

—¡Cállate maldita! —le gritó Sahoko. —Voy a matarte idiota y me dará gusto tener de nuevo a Naoki entre mis brazos, porque él solo estaba confundido, regresaste y solo quiso recuperar a su juguetito…

—No te engañes Sahoko, tú y yo sabemos que, si me matas, él nunca regresaría a tu lado, al contrario, te odiaría porque a quien ama es a mí, no a ti. —Pude acercarme a la puerta y vi cómo Kotoko le sonreía, era una valentía estúpida, pues Sahoko tenía un arma, con la cual fácilmente podía matarla. Mi corazón se hizo pequeño al ver cómo ella le apuntaba.

—¡Cállate!

Todo sucedió muy rápido y solo escuché un balazo y a Kotoko gritar de dolor, en automático corrí hacia ella empujándola, fue tanta mi fuerza que ella calló de bruces; sin embargo, pudo detenerse antes de golpearse en la cabeza, me dirigí rápidamente hacia donde estaba Kotoko, la miré y ella aún estaba viva, el balazo lo había recibido en la pierna, por lo cual, ella comenzaba a perder sangre.

Como pude me quité la corbata que traía y con eso le hice un torniquete, sin importarme que Sahoko estuviera a escasos pasos de nosotros y armada.

—Qué hermosa escena —Sahoko dijo con sarcasmo—, qué lástima que esto acabará pronto…

—Sahoko, sé que fui un patán, que me merezco tu odio, pero no era necesario que secuestraras a Kotoko, ¡ella no tiene nada que ver!

—¿Qué no tiene nada que ver? —Comenzó a reírse con ironía. —¡Ella se metió entre nosotros! ¿Qué acaso olvidaste lo felices que éramos antes?

—Deja de mentir, nosotros nunca fuimos felices. En esos años de matrimonio nunca fui feliz a tu lado y dudo que tú lo hayas sido conmigo.

No sé en qué momento Sahoko tomó de los cabellos a Kotoko y la arrastró hacia ella apuntándole con la pistola en la cabeza.

—Tú serás mío y esta mujer dejará de estorbarnos mi amor. —Estaba totalmente perturbada, era tanta su obsesión que comenzó a crearse esas fantasías absurdas…

Vi cómo Kotoko comenzaba a llorar, ya no tenía muchas fuerzas, pues, a pesar del torniquete, seguía sangrando un poco.

Sahoko tiró el cabello de Kotoko para levantar su cabeza, tuve miedo de que, si yo me le acercaba, ella iba a disparar, así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue rogarle, dejar mi orgullo a un lado y humillarme con tal que a Kotoko no le pasara nada.

—Sahoko, estoy consciente del daño que te hice, intenté amarte, ser un buen marido, pero nunca pude hacerlo. No voy a decir que tu abuelo nos obligó, pues al final de cuentas pude negarme. Sin embargo, me sentí presionado para casarme contigo y como un acto de rabia y despecho lo hice. —Me arrodillé ante ella, me miraba fijamente. —Te ruego que me perdones, fui el peor de los hombres al tratarte de aquella manera, debí ser amable contigo pero no pude y ahora me arrepiento de haberte hecho tanto daño. Por favor Sahoko, mátame a mí si eso te deja más tranquila, pero deja ir a Kotoko, déjala ir a ella.

Mi voz comenzó a quebrarse, ella nunca me había visto tan abatido, tan desesperado por algo. Su mirada parecía perdida, desorientada. Comenzó a soltar a Kotoko, y a pesar de que Kotoko logró sentarse, no quise moverme por temor a que cambiara de parecer.

—¿Estás dispuesto a morir por ella? —Escuché que se le quebraba la voz. Asentí. —Eres un estúpido Naoki, un buen hombre de negocios pero no sabe nada acerca de los verdaderos sentimientos. Si tan solo me hubieras rechazado aquella vez, lo hubiera entendido. —Agachó la cabeza.

Ella estaba llorando.

Tiró la pistola y se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus piernas, llorando desconsoladamente. Kotoko, con el poco esfuerzo que tenía, se acercó a ella para abrazarla. Al final de cuentas era una mujer herida, que no supo cómo canalizar su dolor.

En ese instante, la policía irrumpió en la cabaña, yo salí del cuarto para avisarles a donde estábamos.

Sahoko estaba totalmente ida, no emitía sonido, parecía como muerta en vida, con mucho cuidado la levantaron para llevarla, sin embargo ella no podía ni siquiera caminar, pareciera como si su mente se hubiera ido a otro lugar y dejara su cuerpo solamente. Kotoko y yo fuimos trasladados a un hospital cercano. Realmente estoy agradecido con la vida que me haya permitido que todo esto acabara fácilmente, a pesar de las heridas y los momentos dolorosos, podía estar en paz pues, después de todo, Kotoko estaba a salvo a mi lado.

* * *

 **¡HOLA! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME, ESPERO ÉSTE CAPÍTULO SEA DE SU AGRADO. FALTAN POCOS PARA LLEGAR AL FINAL JEJEJE. MUCHAS GRACIAS :)**

 **NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS, ESO ME AYUDA MUCHO.**

 **MELU TOLENTINO**


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28.

Han pasado unos días desde que toda esa pesadilla había terminado, Kotoko seguía hospitalizada pues ella había perdido mucha sangre y tuvieron que hacerle algunas transfusiones, aparte que seguía recuperándose de los golpes y la deshidratación que presentaba.

Toda la familia estaba en el hospital, me relevaban en ocasiones para que yo pudiera comer o descansar un rato; sin embargo, no había querido moverme de su lado por mucho tiempo, sentía que si la perdía de vista, ella iba a desvanecerse, iba a desaparecer de nuevo.

Estaba ayudándola a comer cuando el agente de policía entró al cuarto de hospital.

—Hola, ¿qué tal? —Me saludó con un apretón de manos—, sé que debería estar descansando señorita, pero es importante que yo tome su declaración.

—Está bien —le ayudé a incorporarse pues, se sentía muy adolorida aún—, dígame en qué puedo ayudarle.

—Solo quiero que me diga con detalle todo lo que vivió en ese lugar para poder proceder contra su raptor.

Ella me miró con miedo, tomé su mano y la sostuve fuerte, sabía que recordar lo vivido iba a ser muy doloroso para ella, no era cómodo para ella relatar todo lo que había pasado en ese lugar, las cosas que le hizo Sahoko en ese tiempo que la tuvo cautiva. Era doloroso igual para mi escuchar todo eso.

—Estaba saliendo de mi trabajo para ir a una cita que tenía con mi novio cuando me interceptó una camioneta negra con varios hombres armados, estaba aterrorizada pues no sabía que estaba pasando, me dieron a oler algo muy fuerte que me hizo perder el conocimiento. Cuando desperté, estaba en un cuarto de una casa, no sabía dónde me encontraba hasta cuando llegaron a rescatarme.

—¿Cómo fueron con usted en ese lugar?

—No fueron totalmente desagradables, los custodios, por así llamarlos, me daban de comer y beber cuando lo necesitaba al principio, sin embargo, Sahoko les dijo que se fueran y yo me quedé sola con ella. Ella me golpeaba e incluso me arrancó un mechón de cabello. Me amenazaba constantemente en matarme o matar a Naoki si no hacía lo que ella me pedía, cosas como rogarle por comida, por llevarme al baño a hacer mis necesidades. Cada vez que podía me golpeaba con lo que se le antojaba. A veces lo hacía hasta que sangraba. Esos días fue un infierno.

—Me ha informado el señor Naoki que cuando la encontró estaban discutiendo. ¿Por qué se originó la pelea?

—Se originó porque yo ya estaba harta, me sentía adolorida y débil. Estaba amarrada de las manos y pies así que no podía moverme mucho. Tenía mucha sed y ella estaba tratando que yo me humillara y tomara mi orina. No quise hacerlo y comenzó a golpearme —me miró—, en ese momento pensaba que iba a morir pues, ella fue en busca de una pistola, discutimos y me disparó en la pierna. Lo demás ya lo sabe.

Kotoko le sonrió al agente, él anotó todo lo relatado por Kotoko, yo le tomé de la mano, estaba muy angustiado por todo lo que ella había vivido en esos días de cautiverio. Sin embargo, era momento de pasar la página y cuidarla mucho más de lo que hacía antes.

A veces me pongo a pensar sobre cómo la encontré, ¿qué hubiera pasado si no llego a tiempo? Tal vez ella estuviera muerta ahora, mi mente me atormenta constantemente con eso, mi pecho comienza a doler, sin embargo, Kotoko ya estaba a mi lado y era feliz.

Al día siguiente le dieron de alta, aún no podía hacer movimientos bruscos por su pierna, tenía que usar muletas o en silla de ruedas mientras la herida cerraba.

Todos estábamos felices de tenerla de vuelta, mi madre le había organizado una fiesta de bienvenida, pero ella le dijo que no quería celebrar nada aún ya que, se sentía cansada. Mi madre entendió y pospuso aquella celebración prometiendo que sería cuando Kotoko se sintiera con ánimos de festejar.

La llevé a su departamento, tenía que recoger muchas cosas para llevarla conmigo a mi casa, no podía dejarla viviendo sola de nuevo. Tenía miedo que le volviera a pasar algo malo. No me importaba si mi madre nos casaba al instante, yo solo quería estar junto a ella todo el tiempo.

—¿Qué haces? —me dijo Kotoko al verme agarrando unas maletas.

—Recojo algunas prendas tuyas para que vayas a mi casa, no puedo ni quiero dejarte sola.

—Pero esta es mi casa —dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero que te vuelva a pasar algo y no dormiría en paz sabiendo que estás sola en este lugar.

Ella guardó silencio, entonces vi cómo intentaba levantarse de la silla de ruedas, a lo que fui a auxiliarla para que no se levantara. Al estar en pie, ella me abrazó. Yo la besé tiernamente, fundiéndome en sus labios, absorbiendo su aliento que tan loco me volvía.

—¿Y si en lugar de moverme yo, tú vienes aquí? —Ella me dijo cuando nos separamos. La llevé al sofá para que se sentara.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No quiero vivir en tu casa, sé que es espaciosa pero viven ahí tus padres y tu hermano, mejor te propongo algo. ¿Y si vivimos juntos? —me planteó ella tomando mi mano.

—¿No te importaría que invadiera tu espacio? —Ella negó con la cabeza. — entonces, creo que debo traer mi ropa y algunas cosas de la casa de mis padres…

Ella asintió con una sonrisa y comenzamos a besarnos. Era un beso tierno, tratando de recuperar todo aquel tiempo en el que no pudimos hacerlo; sin embargo, nuestras hormonas comenzaron a hacer mella en nuestro autocontrol, haciendo que nuestro beso tierno se convirtiera en uno deseoso de placer.

Con mucho cuidado la levanté en mis brazos y la llevé hacia la cama para poder tener más espacio.

Me coloqué a su lado y comencé a besarla con pasión, tratando de sentir su respiración a la par de la mía. Entonces sentí su mano en mi entrepierna, tocando sutilmente mi erección, lo cual me volvió loco.

Ella portaba un vestido, así que no me fue difícil quitárselo, haciendo que quedara solo en bragas. La miré por unos segundo como grabándome de nuevo cada rincón de su cuerpo, observando su piel.

Me quité la camisa y el pantalón para tener más contacto con su piel, sintiendo estremecerse ante mi contacto.

Mientras la besaba, comencé a masajear sus pechos, acariciando sus brotes con la yema de mis dedos, absorbiendo los gemidos furtivos que escapaban de su boca.

Poco a poco comencé a descender de sus labios a su cuello, siguiendo mi camino hacia sus pechos, deteniéndome un momento para mordisquearlos y deleitarme en ellos. Continué bajando hasta llegar a su entrepierna, con cuidado le quité las bragas, dejando su feminidad al descubierto.

Me situé entre ellas y comencé a lamer su intimidad, haciendo que arqueara su espalda, tratando de callar esos gemidos que le provocaba mi lengua al acariciar su monte de venus. Ella estaba más que lista, pues con voz suplicante me pedía que la hiciera mía.

Me quité lo que quedaba de ropa y con mucho cuidado de no lastimar su pierna, me adentré en ella, comencé a hacerle el amor lentamente, sintiendo como su cuerpo se erizaba, ella me rodeaba la espalda mientras sentía el vaivén de mis caderas que poco a poco subían de intensidad. Sabía que no podía hacer muchos movimientos bruscos, pero realmente extrañaba estar con ella, compartir este momento de intimidad con ella.

Puse sus piernas en mis hombros y comencé a penetrarla con mayor fuerza, lo que hizo que ella apretara las sábanas con sus manos.

Los dos llegamos al clímax al mismo tiempo. Sentí su cuerpo relajarse bajo el mío, y así desnudos, la arropé junto a mí para dormir a su lado. No usamos protección y tampoco me importaba pues, a partir de ahora, no hay nada que pueda separarnos de nuevo. Amo a esta mujer más que a mi propia vida.

* * *

 **Bueno, ya estamos a punto de terminar jejejejejejeje. AAAY que emoción darle fin a esta historia.**

 **Espero les guste éste capítulo jejeje hasta a mí me da pena leerlo... jajajaja.**

 **Gracias por leerme. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **Melu.**

 **P.d. no olviden dejar sus comentarios :)**


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29.

Ahora que vivo con Kotoko, he aprendido muchas cosas que desconocía totalmente de ella. Como, por ejemplo, ella en la noche le gusta pegarse a mí y acurrucarse a mi lado, abrazándome como si fuera a irme. En ocasiones es sonámbula y comienza a hablar disparates, o a pedirme que le pase algo que solo se encuentra en sus sueños. Es tan divertido verla de esa forma. Probablemente a mi yo antiguo le hubiera fastidiado, pero hoy, lo encuentro fascinante.

En estos meses, al principio ella tenía muchas pesadillas, lloraba constantemente en sus sueños, lo que hacía que yo me preocupara por ella. La acompañé con un especialista para que pudiera orientarla, ya que, por su experiencia, ella presentaba un cuadro de estrés postraumático, lo cual le ocasionaba crisis nerviosas, ataques de pánico y mal sueño. Poco a poco todo esto fue disminuyendo, pues yo no la dejaba sola al principio. Ella dejó de trabajar y yo tuve que hacerlo desde nuestra casa para poder vigilarla mejor.

Aunque aún presentaba un poco aquellos momentos de vulnerabilidad, estaba recuperándose poco a poco, estoy siendo su apoyo incondicional en estos momentos, porque es lo que ella se merece.

Recuerdo que ese día de su secuestro quería pedirle matrimonio, así que le hice una pequeña broma la cual ella olvidó para mi suerte, o, no quería pensar en ese día. Sin embargo, hemos vivido varios meses juntos y creo que es momento de casarme con ella. De compartir totalmente mi vida con la mujer que amo.

Mi madre organizó una fiesta para celebrar que Kotoko estaba a salvo y bien, la cual comenzaría al medio día, sin embargo, le dije a mi madre que llegaríamos un poco tarde, ya que tenía otro compromiso antes; a pesar de sus negativas, mi madre entendió y pospuso la hora de comienzo.

Kotoko no sabía a dónde íbamos a ir primero, así que ella se dejó guiar por mí,

Mi corazón latía al mil por hora, estaba totalmente nervioso, aunque trataba de mantenerme en mi compostura normal. Bajé del auto, caminé hacia la puerta del copiloto y le ayudé a descender. Su rostro reflejaba absoluta felicidad ya que, la había llevado al parque que estaba frente al puente arcoíris, aquel lugar donde fuimos después de ser perseguidos por unos matones saliendo de la cita con Matsumoto.

Caminamos tomados de la mano hacia aquel lugar donde comimos hamburguesas, era mi lugar favorito desde aquella vez, solo que ella no lo sabía.

—Sigue siendo hermoso, ¿recuerdas cuando vinimos aquí juntos? —me dijo sonriendo.

—Claro, cómo olvidar a la torpe que me hizo correr hasta aquí por mancharle la camisa a un matón —le dije bromeando.

—No tenías obligación de venir conmigo, tú estabas con Matsumoto. —Se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

—No te enojes, solo estoy bromeando. —Le di un beso en los labios. —De hecho, te he traído aquí por una razón.

—¿Ah sí? Dime entonces.

Me miraba expectante, suspiré hondo y saqué de mi bolsillo la carta que le había escrito antes de que ella fuera raptada. Tragué un poco de saliva y se la extendí, tal cual ella lo había hecho aquella vez en la preparatoria.

—Acepta mi carta por favor, Kotoko.

Ella la miró fríamente y de la misma manera me miró a mí, me hizo sentir un poco incómodo su actitud.

—No lo quiero. —¿Cómo? ¿Me estaba rechazando? Supongo que vio mi cara de sorpresa porque comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. —Ahora ya sabes lo que se siente.

En ese momento tomó la carta de mis manos, yo solté una sonrisa nerviosa, realmente me había devuelto aquel "favor".

—Si… ahora entiendo cómo te debiste sentir. Pero ya que has recibido mi carta, ¿Puedes leerla en voz alta?

Ella asintió, la sacó del sobre.

—Está muy larga —se quejó—, pero lo leeré. —Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a recitarla —: _"He querido escribirte esta carta desde hace mucho, tú sabes que no soy muy expresivo con mis sentimientos, pero trato día a día de demostrar todo lo que siento por ti._

 _Nunca imaginé llegar a amarte tanto como lo hago, eres el amor de mi vida y le agradezco al destino por darme otra oportunidad de tenerte junto a mí. Es necesario que entiendas que no hay nadie más que tú en mi mente y mi corazón, me has hechizado por completo y soy tuyo desde hace muchos años, no te imaginas desde cuándo._

 _Quiero explicar en esta carta, todo lo que siento desde el primer día en que te vi. Sé que fui grosero, frío, cruel y la mayoría del tiempo te provoqué más lágrimas que alegrías. Créeme que verte llorar hacía pedazos mi alma, pero nunca me atrevía a abrazarte o a darte algo de consuelo. Me hacías sentir expuesto, vulnerable, algo que nadie había logrado._

 _¿Te acuerdas de la carta que escribiste para mí? ¿Cómo la rechacé sin haberla leído? Hay una razón para eso: estaba harto de ser siempre el objetivo a conquistar, la mayoría de las chicas solo querían cazar al "soltero cotizado" de la escuela y aunque suene cursi, yo no quería una relación basada solo en apariencias y en razones frívolas, como mostrarme como trofeo y alimentar la vanagloria de las chicas, quería que alguien me aceptara, me quisiera, me amara tal y como era sin importarle mi inteligencia, estatus social o económico._

 _No es propio de mí aceptar esto, pero, cuando me ofreciste la carta, en mi mente solo pude ver a una chica más, queriendo cazar al genio Naoki. Después me sentí un poco mal al rechazarte de aquella forma, por tanto, no sabía que tus sentimientos eran totalmente genuinos hacia mí._

 _Por los pasillos escuchaba que tú estabas triste, avergonzada por tu acto infantil e inocente, pero no le daba importancia ya que tú no eras nada para mí en esos momentos. Curiosamente, una serie de hechos extraordinarios sucedieron y al enterarme que mis padres y el tuyo eran amigos, y por lo tanto, viviríamos juntos por algún tiempo, no me molestó en absoluto, solo me intrigó el camino que seguirían nuestras vidas, tenía curiosidad y, en el fondo, estaba fastidiado de mi vida monótona, así que lo vi como una experiencia más para entretenerme._

 _Tu personalidad tan brillante, poco a poco iluminó mi vida, e hiciste que comenzara a tener muchas primeras veces; contigo experimenté lo que es desvelarme para estudiar, la incertidumbre de no saber si pasé o no un examen, dormir junto a una chica, mi primer beso… Sin saberlo, te fuiste metiendo bajo mi piel._

 _Sé que fui cruel, sé que te hice mucho daño, pero todo eso fue por inmadurez, porque no sabía cómo tratar a la chica que me gustaba, también porque no quería ceder ante mi madre, sabía que ella no era la causante que yo me hubiera enamorado de ti, sin embargo, la conozco tan bien que, sabía de antemano que cualquier indicio de mis sentimientos por ti, le haría cometer locuras u obligarme a casarme contigo desde el instituto. Mi madre es muy caótica y manipuladora, no quería ceder ante ella._

 _Pensé que mi amor por ti sería pasajero, creía estúpidamente que con verte de lejos podía conformarme al casarme con Sahoko. Cometí un grave error al comprometerme con ella y créeme, que no hubo instante en que no pensara en ti._

 _Al irte, me volví un ser despreciable, le hice mucho daño a varias personas, queriendo ocultar mis propios sentimientos y tratando de soportar el dolor, la angustia de no tenerte a mi lado. Suponer muchas cosas, volviéndome loco de celos al imaginarte con otro hombre. Tuve que pasar por esa experiencia para darme cuenta lo mucho que te amaba, lo mucho que te necesitaba a mi lado y que no importaba los beneficios o la unión comercial con los Oizumi, porque era un hombre miserable._

 _Te hice mucho daño y sabía que era muy ambicioso de mi parte pensar que te quedarías conmigo a pesar de todo e, ingenuamente, al irte supuse que podía olvidarte, pero nunca lo conseguí._

 _Aquella noche, fui a buscarte para decirte todo lo que sentía, no lograba soportar verte con otro hombre, imaginar que él besara tus labios, que tocara tu cuerpo, no podía con la angustia de verte casada con alguien más. Te busqué por todos lados, pero no te encontré._

 _Por despecho, por sentirme abandonado, me casé con Sahoko, con la esperanza de arrancar todo ese amor que me quemaba por dentro. Te juro que nunca pude darle un beso, porque siempre venías a mi mente. Intenté ser un buen esposo para ella, traté de ser afectuoso, más tu recuerdo inundaba mi mente cada día a todas horas._

 _Casi a diario, iba al restaurante de tu padre para ver si aparecías por ahí, para abrazarte, besarte, decirte que lo sentía y dejar todo por ti. Cuando al fin te vi, tú ya habías hecho tu vida, te vi feliz con Andrew y entendí que fue muy iluso de mi parte pensar que me esperarías o volverías corriendo a mis brazos. Entonces decidí cambiar, darles paso a mis sentimientos, más que a mi razón. Decidí que tenía que recuperarte y tenerte a mi lado. Fue duro soportar tus desprecios, tus palabras frías e hirientes, en aquel momento, comprendí el dolor que sentías cuando yo te trataba así. Me sentí el peor de los imbéciles por hacerte tanto daño._

 _Pero creo que ahora eso es pasado, ahora estoy completo porque te tengo junto a mí, estoy feliz porque estás conmigo. Soy el hombre más dichoso de la tierra y créeme que nunca te dejaré ir y tú no tienes permitido abandonarme de nuevo._

 _Te amo y siempre lo haré. He decidido envejecer contigo, ser un buen esposo, tener hijos, pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado, recordándote a cada momento que eres el amor de mi vida, despertar a tu lado, besarte, hacerte el amor todos los días. Quiero recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, darte todos los besos que no te he dado y espero me des la oportunidad de ser feliz contigo._

 _No quiero nada más, solo estar a tu lado hasta que la muerte nos separe._

 _Te amo Kotoko, más que a mi propia vida._

 _Naoki Irie."_

Mientras ella leía, algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos haciendo que su voz de entrecortara, aprovechando que ella estaba distraída, saqué el anillo que le había comprado y me arrodillé ante ella sin importarme que las personas comenzaran a mirarnos con curiosidad.

—Y añadiendo los últimos acontecimientos déjame agregar que, no importa a dónde vayas, yo siempre te buscaré y te traeré conmigo. —Ella me miró sorprendida, sin poder creer lo que estaba viviendo. —Aihara Kotoko, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Una sonrisa hermosa iluminó su rostro, se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de mi rostro y me dio un beso en los labios.

—Solo quiero una vida contigo Naoki, solo contigo.

Le deslicé el anillo por su dedo, nos pusimos de pie y la abracé como si fuera a desaparecer, le di un pequeño beso en los labios mientras la alzaba para dar vueltas con ella, estaba totalmente feliz, me sentía bendecido.

Todos aquellos momentos malos, dolorosos me enseñaron que no importa cuánto dinero tengas, el éxito que puedas lograr. Si a tu lado no tienes a la persona que más amas en el mundo, nada de eso importa. A partir de ahora soy un hombre completo, convencido que quiero pasar el resto de mis días con ella.

La amo desde la preparatoria, la amo desde siempre.

* * *

 **ÉSTE ES EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE ESTE FANFIC, LA VERDAD A PESAR QUE ME TARDÉ BASTANTE TIEMPO, QUERÍA TERMINARLO DE ESTA FORMA. CREO QUE RELATAR UNA BODA DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE NAOKI SERÍA ALGO COMO: "LLEGAMOS A LA IGLESIA, NOS CASAMOS, FIN" JAJAJAJA AUNQUE CLARO, QUISE PLASMARLO MÁS SENSIBLE EN EL ASPECTO QUE, TUVO QUE CAMBIAR PARA QUE KOTOKO LE CREYERA. SI HUBIERA SEGUIDO FRÍO Y DISTANTE, PROBABLEMENTE NO HUBIÉRAMOS LLEGADO HASTA AQUÍ... BUENO, TAL VEZ SÍ PERO NO LO ENCONTRABA DIVERTIDO.**

 **SINCERAMENTE CREÍA QUE LO CURSI NO SE ME DABA BIEN, PERO BUENO, SUPONGO QUE CADA DÍA UNO APRENDE DE UNO MISMO.**

 **LE AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE A MI AMIGA EMILCE Y A MISS KARO POR AYUDARME CON SUS IDEAS O EN CORREGIRME EN OCASIONES. EN VERDAD LAS APRECIO MUCHO.**

 **Y BUENO, ESPERO LES GUSTE EL EPÍLOGO.**

 **HASTA SIEMPRE. MELU**


	30. Epílogo

Epílogo.

Llegaba la primavera, habían pasado cinco años desde que Kotoko y yo nos casamos, fue una boda sencilla y discreta a pesar de la insistencia de mi madre de hacerla grande, con mucha fanfarria y glamur, prácticamente tirando la casa por la ventana. Ya que, por el embarazo de Kotoko, fue más conveniente realizar una ceremonia tranquila, íntima donde convivimos ese hermoso momento únicamente con las personas que tanto apreciamos. No era mucha gente, solo la necesaria para compartir nuestra felicidad.

Nos casamos a los tres meses de comenzar a vivir juntos, ya que ella se embarazó al mes de mudarnos a su casa. Yo me di cuenta antes de su estado porque comenzaba a verla diferente, ella se cansaba más de lo normal, en las mañanas la sentía un poco más caliente de lo habitual y el perfume que más amaba comenzaba a darle ascos.

Un día llegué a nuestra casa con una prueba casera, ella estaba renuente a hacérsela pues no creía estar embarazada, al contrario, pensaba que estaba enferma de algo. Sin embargo, después de convencerla se hizo el test y resultó positivo.

La abracé y la besé muchas veces, era el hombre más feliz del mundo al saber que tendríamos un hijo, ella al principio no lo creía, para ella parecía todo irreal, pero, poco a poco se fue ilusionando con el bebé que venía en camino. Al enterarse mi madre, gritó de alegría, se encontraba eufórica y tenía muchas ganas de comprar cosas para niñas, no obstante, conociendo su pasado conmigo, la detuvimos por algún tiempo para que no comprara nada y, como era de esperarse, no pudimos contenerla por mucho tiempo.

Kotoko se veía hermosa conforme pasaba el tiempo, mes con mes nos tomábamos fotos para recordar esa pancita redondita que se le comenzaba a formar, fue una experiencia realmente renovadora para mí. Darte cuenta que tendrás en tus manos la responsabilidad de darle una buena educación a tu hijo, de darle todo lo mejor del mundo y de intentar de ser día con día una mejor persona, es increíble.

Sinceramente, no quisimos saber con anticipación el sexo del bebé, pretendimos que fuera sorpresa para todos, aunque mi madre estaba segura que sería niña.

El día en que Kotomi nació, estaba muerto de miedo, ver a Kotoko aguantar esos dolores insoportables me hacía sentir impotente, querer ayudarla y no poder. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de lo mucho que añoraba ser médico, no solo fue una fantasía momentánea, sino realmente un anhelo que se truncó a causa de otras situaciones de las cuales no tuve control.

Como le había prometido, entré con ella a la sala de partos, sostenía su mano mientras ella hacía su mejor esfuerzo para dar a luz a nuestra hija. Entonces un llanto, anunciante de una nueva vida, inundó la habitación. La limpiaron, le dieron sus primeros chequeos para corroborar que todo estuviera bien y, en cuestión de minutos, estaba ella en nuestros brazos.

Le pusieron a nuestro bebé en su pecho, Kotoko solo sonreía y lloraba de felicidad y yo me sentía un hombre afortunado de tener dos mujeres en mi vida, las cuales yo amaré hasta el día en que muera.

En todo este tiempo, he visto a mi hija crecer. No me di cuenta en que momento creció tanto, pasó a ser un ser humano pequeñito, frágil, dependiente de nosotros, a ser una niña traviesa, sonriente y radiante.

No es porque sea su padre, pero mi hija es hermosa, sacó los bellos ojos de su madre y su personalidad, y de mi parte, mi inteligencia, es una niña que a su corta edad puede hacer más cosas que otros niños.

Ella comenzó a hablar al cumplir un año, empezó a aprender a contar y a decir los colores, algunos en inglés, cuando cumplió dos años. Era una niña increíble y audaz.

Es maravilloso ver cómo la vida de uno puede cambiar dependiendo de las decisiones que tomemos a lo largo de ella, hace unos años estaba sufriendo la partida de Kotoko, después de un tiempo, nos casamos y trajimos al mundo a una niña hermosa, y ahora, estamos en la espera de un niño. No sé a quién se parecerá o que personalidad tenga, estoy seguro de que, será otro regalo del destino.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quede junto a ella, solo estoy seguro de que ella es mía en todas las formas posibles y yo soy totalmente suyo.

Soy feliz con mi hermosa familia, nada importa ahora, solo mi vida con ella.

* * *

 **ESTO NO SE ACABA, HASTA QUE SE ACABA...**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME, POR DEJARME SU COMENTARIO Y SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA. EN VERDAD QUE ME TARDÉ UN TIEMPESITO EN TERMINARLA PERO CREO QUE ES JUSTO Y NECESARIO.**

 **ESTE ES EL PRIMER FANFIC QUE PUBLICO Y ME DA GUSTO SABER QUE LES HA GUSTADO.**

 **DISCULPEN MIS ERRORES, TRATARÉ DE SER MÁS CUIDADOSA EN EL FUTURO.**

 **EN FIN, GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE A TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE ME AYUDARON Y ME DIERON IDEAS PARA CONTINUAR. SOBRETODO A TADA KAORU Q.E.P.D. POR CREAR TAN LINDA HISTORIA.**

 **EN FIN, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**

 **MELINA TOLENTINO.**


End file.
